Mystic Teenage Battle Warriors
by Lexvan
Summary: A group of our heroes enemies team up to become a powerful force! Just when things get worse, four new heroes appear and start to turn the tide. But, can they be trusted? Will/Matt, Irma/Martin, Taranee/Nigel, Cornelia/Caleb, Hay Lin/Eric, Elyon/OC
1. Chapter 1: The Alliance of Evil

_**The Mystic Teenage Battle Warriors**_

_**By: Lexvan**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two. Kind of a what if story.**

**The only characters that I own are Angelo, John, and Joe. All three are African-American.**

**I also would like to thank _wtncgirl09_, for inspiring me to write this story.**

**Character Bios**

**Battle Warrior Gray(AKA Rush)**

**Powers:** Super-speed, danger sense, can talk to his fellow Battle Warriors mentally, as well as link them together mentally to talk, quick healing factor, heightened reflexes, super-agility.

**Battle Warrior Brown(AKA Strenght)**

**Powers:** Super-strenght, which gives him the ability to jump very high, and/or far. Can create telekinetic force fields around himself and others. Quick healing factor, heightened reflexes, super-agility.

**Battle Warrior Blue(AKA Flight)**

**Powers:** Flight, heightened vinson & hearing. Can charge objects with energy, so that when he throws them, they explode on impact. Quick healing factor, heightened reflexes, super-agility.

**Battle Warrior Black(AKA Power)**

**Powers**: Energy that he can use in different ways. Like for flying with an energy aura around him, firing energy blast, making force fields, making energy weapons, putting some of his energy into his punches and kicks, etc. Sometimes, can see the future through dreams. Quick healing factor, heightened reflexes, super-agility.

**Pairings: Will/Matt, Irma/Martin, Taranee/Nigel, Cornelia/Caleb, Hay Lin/Eric, Elyon/OC**

**Chapter One:**

Okay folks, you should know the story by now! Five teenage girls are chosen to wield the powers of the elements to become the Guardians of the Veil, who not only defeat an evil, power hungry prince, but help put the rightful ruler on the throne. And just when you thought that was over, they end up taking on a former rouge Guardian, who whats to restore the former Guardians, and rule the known worlds! But she too is defeated, and ends up being captured by the power hungry prince who gets betrayed by his own general! And in the end, the Guardians beat him and go back to living normal lives, ever ready to fight any forces of evil!

But sometimes, evil learns to work together, for a common cause.

It's been two years since, the Guardians, and their allies defeated Nerissa, Phobos, and finally Cedric, after he swallowed Phobos to take the power he stole. Our heroes were enjoying the peace and lack of trouble. Elyon, who is best friends with the Guardians, came back to Earth, to complete school and graduate. The rebel leader, Caleb, also enrolled in school there as well. Also in those two years, one of Wills close friends from Fadden Hills, Angelo Vanders, moved to Heatherfield.

He became fast friends with the others, and ended up getting with Elyon. As for the other girls, Caleb and Cornelia are still together, as well as Will and Matt, Hay Lin and Eric, and Taranee and Nigel. As for Irma, well after doing some working out and taking some martial arts lessons, with Angelo, Nigel, and Eric, from Angelo's Uncle John, and Grandpa Joe, Martin finally won her over!

But this isn't all about the girl's love life. This is also about the current troubles they're having. It turns out that Phobos found a way to get free and freed his allies. Including Cedric! Once free, he went and freed Nerissa, who still had the powers of all the Guardians within her, and was able to bring back Ember and Tridart! And with an army of Lurdens, to back them up, they all formed the Alliance of Evil.

And now we take you to Metamoor, in the kingdom of Meridain, where the Guardians, and their allies, are once again fighting the Alliance of Evil!

"This is getting boring, ladies!", Ember said lazily as she evaporated one of Irma's water-balls. "Don't tell me that you're getting tired."

"Tired of hearing you gloat!", Irma snapped as she threw a large waterball at Ember.

As the water-ball closed in, Tridart flew in front of it and turned the water-ball into an ice-ball, and sent it flying back at Irma.

The iceball hit Irma, knocking her down to the ground.

"Irma!", Hay Lin cried as she was the first by her side, to see if she was okay. "You okay?"

"I think so.", Irma said as she tried to stand up, only to fall back down. "Ah! My ankle!"

"Guys!", Hay Lin cried out to her friends. "Irma's ankle's busted!"

"My ankle may be busted, but I can still fly!", Irma said as she took to the sky.

As she and Hay Lin were flying up, Frost came from out of no where, jumping from a roof of a house and got the jump on Hay Lin bringing her down with him to the ground, knocking her out.

"Farewell, Guardian1", Frost sneered as he raised his sword took finish the job.

Suddenly, Caleb came and did a flying kick, knocking Frost away from Hay Lin.

"Back off, Frost!", Caleb said as he took a fighting stance.

"Make me, boy!", Frost said as he charged as Caleb, who ran at him as well.

As they were clashing swords, Will and Taranee were trying to take on Phobos.

"It's no use, Will!", Taranee said to the Guardian leader. "Every time we attack, he has something to counter it!"

"We can't give up!", Will said. "We have to keep trying!"

"Try all you want girls!", Phobos said with a smug grin on his face. "You will not beat me, or our alliance!"

"We'll see about that!", Will snapped as she tried to blast Phobos with a thing of lightning.

Phobos put up a energy shield, to block the attack.

"Is that all, little girl?", Phobos asked with a smirk.

Will was about to fire another thing of lightning, when Phobos suddenly appeared in front of Will, shocking her.

'How did he...', Will thought before he grabbed her by her top.

"We'll have none of that now.", Phobos said as he looked Will in the eyes.

"Let her go!", Taranee demanded as she flew at Phobos.

"Oh please.", Phobos said as he blasted Taranee, sending her falling onto a pile of hay.

"Now what to do with you.", Phobos said as he turned his attention back to Will, who was struggling to get free of his grip. "I can't take the Heart from you. And you won't give it to me. But if you're not alive, well even you can guess what happens."

He was about to blast Will in her face, when Matt, in his Regent form, who was fighting a bunch of Lurdens, until he saw Will in danger, flew up and punched Phobos in his face, freeing Will.

"You okay?", Matt asked as he hovered next to Will.

"Yeah.", Will said. "How are the others doing?"

"They're doing okay.", Matt said. "It's Phobos and Nerissa that are the problem!"

"You're telling me!", Will said. "Where's Elyon?"

"Taking Nerissa on, seeing as Hay Lin's knocked out, and Irma's helping the troops with the Lurdens.", Matt said. "So I'm here to help you with Phobos."

"Not even you'll be enough to stop me, Regent!", Phobos said as he fired an energy blast at the two.

"Think again!", Matt said as he fired his eye-beams at the energy blast, cutting it off.

Will then threw a ball of electricity at Phobos, knocking him back! Seeing their chance, Matt and Will combined their powers and fired a mix of Matt's eye beams, and Will's electricity at Phobos. Phobos in turn, fired a massive energy blast that collided with Will and Matt's attack. The impact made a powerful explosion, that knocked the three of them back.

"This may be harder than we thought.", Matt said as they continued to battle Phobos.

As that battle raged on, Cornelia was taking on Cedric, in his snake-man form.

"Give up now, little Guardian, and I'll make your end short and sweet!", Cedric demanded as he swung his tail at Cornelia.

"Fat chance!", Cornelia said as she dodged the attack. "Why don't you take a time out!"

Corneia then landed and placed her hands on the ground and made a pit under Cedric, which he fell in.

"Well, that's that.", Cornelia said as she flew over the pit.

Suddenly, a thing of webbing caught Cornelia by her leg. She looked down to see Miranda in her spider form, as she began to pull at the webbing, bringing Cornelia down. Cornelia spotted a sword on the ground. Thinking quickly, she used her her power over earth to use the sword to cut the webbing, freeing herself.

"My turn, you little pest!", Cornelia said as she made a bunch a vines shoot up from the ground and wrap around Miranda, tying her up.

"How do you like that?", Cornelia gloated.

Just then a loud roar was heard. Cornelia look around only to see Cedric slithering out of the pit, she put him in!

"Let's try this again!", Cedric said as he swung his tail at Cornelia, who dodged it again.

"Nice try!", Cornelia teased as she made some boards fly at Cedric.

"I wasn't trying to hit you!", Cedric said with a smirk.

"What?", Cornelia questioned.

Then from out of no where, Miranda broke free of the vines, she was trapped in, and grabbed Cornelia and threw her against a wall. As she tried to get to her feet, Miranda shot a thing of webbing at her sticking her to the wall.

"This is just great!", Cornelia snapped as she tried to get free.

"Looks like we got ourselves a Guardian, Miranda.", Cedric said with a sinister smile.

"What should we do with her, my love?", Miranda asked Cedric as they closed in on the Earth Guardian.

"Not good!", Cornelia said as they got closer.

"You won't get away this time, Nerissa!", Elyon said as she fired an energy blast at Nerissa.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, your majesty!", Nerissa said as she brought up a force field, blocking the attack.

Nerissa then sent an air funnel at Elyon. Elyon tried to fly from it, but it was to fast as it caught her and began to spin her around at great speeds. Elyon was then sent flying out of the air funnel and crashing towards a lake! Elyon then flew out of the lake and towards Nerissa.

"Until next time, Queen Elyon!", Nerissa said as she teletranported away.

Elyon look around to see that Phobos, Cedric, Miranda, and the Lurdens, that were with them, were gone! Only Frost, Stalker, and his hound were still there. All three were captured and tied up.

"That's the third attack, this month!", Irma snapped as she hovered a few inches above the ground, due to her twisted ankle.

"When ever they get close to beating us, they teletransport away.", Taranee said as she burned away the webbing holding Cornelia.

"It's as if they're teasing us!", Caleb said.

"Man, if only we knew what they were planning!", Matt said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"At least we got Frost, Stalker, and his hound.", Hay Lin said.

"I just wish I knew where my brother was, so we can strike them where it hurts, for a change!", Elyon said as Will opened a fold for Heatherfield.

"We can figure things out tomorrow.", Will said as she changed herself and the other Guardians back to normal, as Matt changed back to his normal self. "Right now, we have to go back to Earth. I have to study for a history test tomorrow!"

"I almost forgot about that!", Irma said as she limped through the fold.

Once through the fold, they headed for home to get some much needed rest.

_Eleswhere, in a hidden location..._

"We had them on the run!", Cedric said as he, Miranda, Phobos, and Nerissa sat at a large round table. "Why did we just leave like that?"

"Think about it Cedric.", Phobos said. "In the past, when ever we were close to beating them, they found some way to beat us!"

"True.", Cedric agreed. "They do have a tendency to worm their way to victory."

"But think about this.", Nerissa said. "When you had all that power, what did they have to do to beat you?"

"They became their elements.", Cedric replied, remembering his greatest defeat.

"And from what you told us, they lost their humanity when they did that.", Miranda added.

"Exactly.", Nerissa said with a smirk.

"So, you want then to do it again!", Cedric figured.

"And that's the reason, we've been doing what we've been doing for the last few months.", Phobos said. "Soon, they'll get fed up with us taking off in the middle of every battle."

"And one day they'll go into their elemental forms, to capture us and put us away, for good!", Cedric figured.

"And when they do, we can take control of their minds, and take over the known worlds!", Nerissa said.

"But what of, Frost and Tracker?", Miranda asked.

"They've done their part, in getting captured.", Phobos said. "We're letting them think that they've gained a little victory. But when the time is right, we'll teletransport them out of there."

"But for now, we'll let them think they've won one.", Cedric said.

"For soon, we'll push them to the point of no return!", Nerissa said. "And their power shall be ours!"

Soon evil laughter filled the room they were in.

**A/N: Just when things were going good for our heroes, their old enemies come back and start trouble for them! And with their plans in action, will they get what they want? Will they have the Guardians under their control?**  
**I'll never tell. You'll just have to read on to find out.**

**Once again, thank you _wtncgirl09_.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Boyfriend Trouble

**Chapter Two:**

The next day, at school, W.I.T.C.H., Elyon, Caleb, and Matt were sitting at their table, talking about what happened the other day.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired of getting our butts kicked!", Irma complained as she rubbed her ankle.

"So, what did you tell your parents about your ankle?", Hay Lin asked.

"Nothing.", Irma said as she bit into her burger. "They thinking I twisted it doing something tomboyish. So I rolled with it."

"Well, you did get your own attack thrown back at you.", Cornelia teased before she took a sip of her tea.

"Well at least I didn't get stuck to a wall.", Irma teased back.

"Okay you two. Focus.", Will said. "There has to be a reason why Phobos and the others are attacking, and taking off each time they have us on the ropes."

"They're up to something.", Caleb said. "The question is, what?"

"Whatever it is, we'll have to be ready for them when they attack again.", Matt said as he ate some of his fries.

"Not to change the subject, but has anyone seen Nigel?", Taranee asked.

"And Eric.", Hay Lin said.

"I don't see Angelo either.", Elyon said.

"Same for Martin.", Irma said. "He brought me my food. But after that, he disappeared."

"I wonder where they are.", Taranee said.

"I'll go find them!", Hay Lin said as she got up. "They might be outside!"

Hay Lin then went outside, to look for the boys in question. Once outside, she didn't see many students out there, seeing as it was a bit chilly out there.

"Now where are they?", Hay Lin asked herself as she continued her search.

As she looked around she soon came to a corner of the school. She then peeked around the corner, to see her boyfriend Eric, as well as Angelo, Nigel, and Martin sitting around a tree talking about something. Being curious, she made sure no one saw her as she turned invisible and used her super-hearing to listen in on what they were talking about.

"I'm telling you guys, that there's something up with them.", Nigel said.

"The question is, what are they up to?", Martin questioned. "I'm not trying to complain, but when ever me and Irma are about to go somewhere, one of the other girls comes and says they need her for something."

"It's the same with me and Hay Lin!", Eric said. "I remember one time, when I bought these tickets to this movie, that Hay Lin wanted to see. I figure that we'd have a good time watching the movie, right?"

"Right.", the other guys said.

"Well, we're about to go in, when suddenly Will comes up and whispers something in her ear.", Eric said. "All of a suddenly, she has to go do something! But she said that she'd be back as soon as she can."

"What did you do?", Angelo asked.

"I waited for her to come back for the next showing at least.", Eric replied. "But she didn't show up! I ended up waiting out at the movies for three hours!"

"I got one for you guys.", Angelo said before eating a grape. "Me and Elyon had this picnic planned during the Summer. We were about to eat, when suddenly, Cornelia comes walking up to us, like she's queen of the world, and whispers something in Elyon's ear. Elyon then gets up and says she has to go. She didn't even kiss me goodbye!"

"That's messed up!", Martin said.

"And to top it off, Cornelia snuck one of my sodas!", Angelo added. "She owes me a buck!"

"I can top that!", Nigel said. "It was the day after Taranee's birthday. And I had cooked this great dinner for the two of us. I had told her about this days in advance. Guess what happens when she was supposed to be coming over?"

"One of the girls calls her on her cell phone, saying they need her for something.", Martin said.

"You got it!", Nigel said. "And the messed up part is, they knew what I had planned for that day! That's why I don't talk to them much now. No offence to your girlfriends guys, but they messed up a great evening I had planned!"

"Well, at least you guys get to have a chance to spent the weekends with your girlfriends!", Angelo said. "Every weekend it's the same thing, with Elyon! She always has to go out of town!"

"Did she tell you why?", Eric asked.

"She said she has to help take care of some family business.", Angelo replied. "But I think there's more to it, than that. I mean, look at them now! They all sitting together in their little group. Matt and Caleb included!"

"I know what you mean!", Nigel said. "I see all eight of them leaving school together a lot!"

"And when ever you want to do something with your girl, they tell you that they got something to do with the others?", Eric asked before drinking some of his juice.

"Yes!", Angelo , Nigel, and Martin said.

"Some thing's not right about all this!", Martin said, before he ate some of his food.

"I really care for Elyon.", Angelo said. "But, I'm starting to think that there a big secret that she's keeping from me. The same goes for Will too. Me and her go way back! I used to think we could tell each other everything. But now, it's like there's this huge wall between us! I honestly think I'm loosing one of my best friends!"

"What you just said, goes the same for me, with Taranee and Matt.", Nigel said. "Me and him don't hang like we used to, unless it's during our band practice."

"Same with me and Hay Lin.", Eric said.

"Ditto, with me and Irma.", Martin said. "I know we've been together for a few months, but it feels like she's hiding something big! I just wish she'd trust me more. I mean I know we have our secrets. But at least we try to make times for them."

"Amen to that, brother.", Angelo said as he bit into his sandwich. "Now I bet if this was all reversed, they'd be pissed."

After hearing what the boys were saying, Hay Lin ran to the bathroom, turned visible, and went to the others to tell them what was up! Once she got to the table, she calmly sat in her seat and said nothing at first. Seeing the worried look on her face, Irma decided to see what was wrong.

"You okay, Hay-Hay?", Irma asked her best friend.

Hay Lin then look at Taranee and let her see what happened.

"What?!", Taranee questiooned after she got the full story. "Are you serious?!"

Hay Lin only nodded.

"What's going on?", Cornelia asked.

Taranee then used her telepathic powers to show the girls, Matt, and Caleb what Hay Lin saw. Needless to say they was a bit surprised.

"Well, that's just great!", Irma said as she folded her arms, across her chest. "I finally see Martin for the great guy he is, and now I may loose him!"

"Well, you could do your mind control powers on them and make them not think about all this.", Cornelia suggested.

Everybody looked at Cornelia in surprise, as she ate some of her food. It didn't take her long to see this.

"What?!", Cornelia asked. "It was only a suggestion!"

"We could do that.", Taranee said causing everyone to look at her funny. "Or, the four of us could spend more time with our boyfriends."

"That, or....... tell them the....... truth about us.", Hay Lin suggested.

"You're kidding, right?", Irma asked Hay Lin.

"No!", Hay Lin replied. "You weren't there to hear how they felt about all this! I don't want to lose Eric! He a great guy!"

"Hay Lin's right!", Elyon said in agreement. "I really like Angelo. I say we tell them."

"I don't know.", Taranee said. "If we do, they'll want to come and help fight along side us!"

"And let's face it.", Irma said. "They're not much in a fight without any powers."

"Really now?", Caleb questioned. "Then I guess me and the soldiers have been doing nothing, this whole time."

"Well, I....... that is.......", Irma tried to say.

"Okay.", Matt said. "Once Irma gets her foot out of her mouth, I say we wait until we beat the Alliance of Evil, before we decide to tell the guys anything."

"Works for me.", Irma said. "But until then, I think I'll spend a bit more time with Martin."

Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. The girls got up and headed out of the lunch hall.

"So, you gonna pay Angelo back is dollar, oh Queen of the World?", Irma teased.

"Ha, ha.", Cornelia said. "Very funny!"

As they were about to turn a corner, they saw Eric, Nigel, Martin, and Angelo at their lockers talking. Being nosey, they decided to see what they were talking about.

"So, what are you guys doing after school, today?", Martin asked. "After our martial arts session that is."

"Well, if Matt shows up, we have to rehersh for our upcoming gig.", Nigel replied.

"I have to be at the music store, today.", Eric said.

"I'll be at the Silver Dragon today.", Angelo said. "I think I'm doing deliveries today."

"I got off from my job today.", Martin said. "Which means, that I get to spend some time with Irma!"

"Just gonna rub it in.", Angelo said with a grin. "Speaking of your job, when does Gamestop, get the new Final Fantasy game in?"

"March 9th.", Martin said as he closed his locker door.

"That's a few days after pay day!", Angelo said.

"Don't you have a date with Elyon this Friday?", Eric asked as they closed their locker doors.

"Already taken care of.", Angelo said. "I'll have the cash for that."

"How can you be so sure?", Nigel asked.

"Well, when ever Hay Lin and Caleb have to leave to do what ever it is they do, guess who they call in?", Angelo asked. "So, I know I got the money!"

"Do you think something will come up with Elyon?", Martin asked.

"I hope not!", Angelo said. "Good Lord, I hope not!"

"I just hope we can pass our test today.", Eric said.

"You're not the only one!", Martin agreed. "Do you know what will happen if we pass this test?!"

"We'll be brown belts baby!", Angelo said.

"We've trained to well to mess up.", Nigel said.

"Let's just do our best, and hope we pass.", Angelo said. "But for now, we have classes to get to."

The four boys, after saying their goodbyes, went their separate way to there classes.

_Later, in Taranee and Elyon's Math class..........._

'Is it me, or do we know very little about our boyfriends?', Elyon asked Taranee, mentally.

'I didn't know Nigel was doing that good in martial arts!', Taranee said to Elyon in their math class. 'He's been doing it for only six months.'

'And look at Martin!', Elyon pointed out. 'He's really gotten pretty buff!'

'And more confident.', Taranee added. 'I think that's what really gotten Irma's attention.'

'That and the way he stood up to Uriah months ago.', Elyon said with a grin.

'So, do you know where you and Angelo are going, this Friday?', Taranee asked.

'Dinner and a movie.', Elyon said. 'I wish I could spend the weekend with him, but I got my royal duties to take care of, in Meridian. That's why I want to tell him about everything! That way, I can bring him over to Meridian ever other weekend.'

'I hear you, Elyon.', Taranee said. 'I really do. But what if he freaks out, when you tell him?'

'Then, I'll......... use my powers to make him......... forget about it.', Elyon answered nervously.

'Elyon!', Taranee mentally shouted as she turned to look at Elyon.

'Well, what would you have me do?!', Elyon asked.

'At least wait until we beat the Alliance of Evil.', Taranee suggested. 'Then we can sit down and talk about it, without having to wait about the next attack or crisis.'

'I guess I can wait.', Elyon replied. 'But, we'll need a miracle if we're gonna stand a chance!'

'I hear you there Elyon.', Taranee said in agreement as they went back to listening to the teacher.

Soon, Friday rolled around, and Elyon was ready to go on her date with Angelo. After doing the finishing touches on herself, she was ready to go. She took one last look at what she picked to wear. She was in a purple dress with matching short heel shoes, and a small black purse. Her hair was the same as always. She decided to wear black stocking, due to the chilly weather. Happy with what she was wearing, she grabbed her white jacket and headed downstairs to wait for Angelo to pick her up.

But once she got downstairs, here spirits dropped when she saw the girls, with Matt and Caleb.

"No, no, no!", Elyon cried. "Not now!"

"I'm sorry, Elyon.", Cornelia said.

"Let's just hurry and get this over with.", Elyon said as she opened a fold for Metamoor. "Mom. Dad. If Angelo shows up......."

"We'll tell him dear.", he mother said as Elyon used her powers to transform her clothes into her normal royal garbs.

"You just be careful.", her father said. "All of you."

With that said, they all went through the fold to fight with the Alliance of Evil. Once the fold closed, a knock came at the door. Mrs. Brown went to answer the door. Once she opened the door, she looked to see Angelo standing there.

"Hello, Angelo.", Mrs. Brown greeted with a warm smile.

"Hi, Mrs. Brown. Is Elyon ready, or is she going to make me wait a bit longer?", Angelo joked.

"I'm so sorry, Angelo.", Mrs. Brown said with a sad look on her face. "But, Elyon is......"

"With the girls right now.", Angelo finished for her.

"I'm sorry, Angelo.", Mrs. Brown said. "She wanted to go with you. but....."

"No offence, Mrs. Brown, but I've heard it all before.", Angelo said with hurt in his voice. "Tell her I'll be at the theater. But I won't wait long."

"I will.", Mrs Brown said.

"Thank you.", Angelo said kindly before he walked off.

"Poor boy.", Mrs. Brown said as she closed the door. "If only this war would end."

"Then maybe Elyon could have a little bit of happiness.", Mr. Brown said. "But I think Angelo can't take much more of this."

"I think you're right, dear.", Mrs. Brown said as they went back to doing what they were doing.

Four hours and ten minutes later, Elyon's father was driving her to the theater, in hopes that Angelo was still there.

"One hour fighting my brother!", Elyon snapped as her father turned a corner. "Three hours helping with clean up and tending to the injured! I just hope that Angelo is still there."

"Calm yourself, Elyon.", Mr. Brown said as they drove into the parking lot of the theater. "We're here."

Elyon quickly got out of the car and looked around the outside of the theater. But it was no use.

Angelo wasn't there.

Sadly, Elyon got back in the car and her father drove home. Once she got home, Elyon went to her room, and began to call Angelo. First she called his house, in which, his Uncle John, whom he was living with ever since his parens dide when he was a kid, answered the phone.

"Hi, Mr. Vanders.", Elyon said. "Is Angelo home?"

"I'm sorry Elyon, but Angelo isn't home yet.", Mr. Vanders replied. "Oh wait! He just walked in. Hey Angelo! Elyon wants to talk....."

"I'm not talking to her!", Elyon heard Angelo say.

"Okay.", John said. "He's not feeling to happy right now, Elyon. Did something happen between you two?"

"You could say that.", Elyon said sadly.

"Try calling back later.", John said.

"Thank you, Mr. Vanders.", Elyon said before hanging up the phone.

Elyon waited for an hour before calling Angelo's cell phone. When Angelo checked the caller ID, on his cell phone, he saw that it was Elyon. He answered the phone and quickly hung up. Seeing this coming, Elyon called again. And Angelo answere and hung up again. Taking a chance. Elyon called his cell phone one more time. When Angelo answered it, she decided to say what she needed to say.

"Please don't hang up!", she pleaded with Angelo. "I'm so sorry! I wanted to be there, but the girls needed me! I'm so sorry!"

"I need some time to think about some things, Elyon.", Angelo said. "I need the whole weekend for this. So, don't call me for the next two days."

"Okay.", was Elyon's only reply as she heard Angelo hang up.

Elyon then hung up her phone and curled up on her bed and cried, fearing that she was going to lose her boyfriend.

**A/N: Poor Elyon and Angelo. The Alliance of Evil has ruined a good night before it even started! Let's just hope nothing bad comes of it!**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Breakups & Mystery Attack

**Chapter Three:**

Monday rolled around, and Elyon was stressed out big time! She didn't bother waiting for the others as she went into the school, looking for Angelo.

'Where is he?!', she asked herself as she walked down the halls.

Soon she spotted him at his locker. She quickly walked up to him, hoping for the best. Once she was behind him, she decided that it was now or never.

"A-Angelo?", Elyon said making him pause, for a moment, as he was looking through his locker. "Can we talk?"

Angelo then went back to doing what he was doing. Elyon then decided to talk first.

"I'm sorry about Friday.", she said looking down at the floor. "I was really looking forward to our date, but..... well, you know."

She looked up towards Angelo who had just closed his locker door.

"Please say something.", Elyon pleaded.

"I can't take this anymore, Elyon.", Angelo said with his back turned to her. "I tried to be really patient. But a guy can only take so much. Bad enough I can't be with you on the weekends. Not to mention when every were doing something together, one of the girls comes and pulls you away! But to be stood up, like I was on Friday, was the last straw!"

"What are you........?"

"I think we should......... break-up.", Angelo said.

"Please don't say that!", Elyon said softly. "Please don't! We can make this work!"

"I'm sorry, Elyon.", Angelo said sadly as he walked away. "I don't think I can do this anymore."

As Angelo walked around the corner, Elyon stood alone in the halls, heartbroken. She then dropped to her knees and began to cry. But around the corner, Angelo stood there, as he heard Elyon cry. Then after a minute or two, he headed to his first class.

"I'm sorry, Elyon.", he said to himself, as he walked off.

Soon gym class rolled around And that was going to be tough for Angelo and Elyon, seeing as the both of them were in the same gym class. But they weren't alone. For Irma, Will, Nigel, and Eric were in the same class as well.

"Didi you really break up with Elyon?!", Eric asked Angelo as they walked out of the locker room.

"I couldn't take it anymore, man.", Angelo said. "Friday was the last straw. I waited three hours, for her to show up."

"And she didn't show.", Eric figured.

"You hit the nail on the head.", Angelo said as they sat on the bleachers.

"You do know that the other girls are going to be mad at you.", Nigel said.

"Do you not see the glare Irma's giving me?", Angelo asked.

Nigel, and Eric looked to see Irma and Will sitting with Elyon. They also saw the angry glare Irma was giving Angelo.

"Whoa!", Eric said. "She's ticked!"

"Told you.", Angelo said.

"That jerk!", Irma snapped. "I can't believe he broke up with you!"

"I'll be okay.", Elyon said as she wiped her tears away. "I don't blame him. I blame Phobos and his allies! If they weren't loose, me and Angelo would be together still. So I decided that when we beat them all, I'm going to try and get back with Angelo. Until then, I'll try to be strong."

"That's the spirit!", Will said with encouragement.

"You be strong.", Irma said. "I'll be angry for you."

"Irma, don't!", Elyon pleaded.

"Okay fine!", Irma said. "But don't expect me to talk to him!"

"Cornelia said the same thing.", Will said. "Along with, "Nobody does that to my best friend and gets away with it!", with her fist clinched."

"That's Corny for you!", Irma laughed.

"But honestly, I can see Angelo's side to all this.", Elyon said as a few more tears were about to come. "If it were me, I'd probably of done the same thing."

"You gonna be okay?", Will asked as she put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It'll hurt for a while, but I'll be okay.", Elyon said. "I'm just glad the teacher made today a free period. I don't think I could play anything games that might put me on a team with Angelo."

"It'll be okay, Elyon.", Will said. "Like you said, once we beat Phobos and his allies, you can try to get back with Angelo."

"Who knows. Maybe he'll want to get back with you in a week or two.", Irma said. "You never know."

"Thanks guys.", Elyon said with a small smile.

"That's what friends are for.", Irma said as she hugged Elyon.

A week past and once again, our heroes were flying, our riding towards a far off village to stop a large group of Lurdens that were causing havoc!

"Just when I was enjoying the down time!", Irma said as they were closing in on the village. "The Alliance of Evil rears it's ugly head!"

"For once we agree, Irma.", Cornelia said. "They sure know how to ruin a good time!"

"Well, I say we go kick their butts, so we can go back to what we were doing!", Taranee said. "I have a date with Nigel to get to!"

"There it is!", Matt said as they closed in on the village.

"Get ready, guys!", Will said as they flew down towards the village.

Once they were close enough, they saw that the Lurdens were already captured and tied up!

"What the heck?!", Hay Lin questioned. "Did we miss something?!"

"Who did this?!", Taranee questioned.

Just then a villager, in brown armour, with black hair, and blue eyes came running up to them.

"Your Majesty!", the villager said as he bowed to Elyon. "I am Hibor."

"What happened here, Hibor?", Elyon asked.

"We're not really sure.", Hibor said. "At first, it was me and a group of soldiers fighting off the Lurdens. But, we were greatly out numbered! One of the Lurdens threw some sort of metal container at us. When it hit the ground, a brownish-yellow smoke came out of it, knocking us out. When we woke up, we saw the Lurdens knocked out and tied up!"

At first the Guardians and the others were surprised at hearing this. But soon, they gathered themselves.

"So, nobody saw what happened?", Caleb asked.

"I'm afraid not.", Hibor replied.

"I-I did father!"

Hibor turn around tho see his son running up to them.

"Teres?!", Hibor said to his son. "You saw what happened, during the battle?!"

"Yes father.", Teres answered. "I know you told me to leave with the other villagers, but I was worried about you."

"What am I going to do with you, boy?", Hibor said as he patted his son's head. "Do you remember what happened when me and the other soldiers got knocked out?"

"Yes, father.", Teres said.

"Can you tell us?", Will asked Teres.

"Yes, Ms. Guardian.", Teres said. "When the Lurdens knocked my fathers and the other soldiers out with that, strange container, they were about to attack them. But then a beam of light hit the ground in front of them, cutting them off. Then some small pebbles hit the ground in front of them, blowing up when they hit the ground, making a lot of smoke!"

"Now that's weird!", Irma said.

"Shhh!", Elyon said to Irma. "Let him finish! Go on, Teres."

"Yes, Your Majesty.", Teres said. "Once the smoke cleared, there were four warriors standing there! Their pants were the same, but their shirts, with hoods, were different colors. They used great powers to defeat the Lurdens! They were amazing! One could run really fast, while another one was really strong! One could even fly, like you, your majesty! And the final one could shot energy from his hands! and flew with a bright light around him! When they were finish. they tied up the Lurdnes and left! And that's what happened."

"Thank you Teres.", Elyon said. "You were a great help."

"You're welcome, your majesty.", Teres said as he and his father walked back to the other villagers.

"Ideas, guys?", Will asked.

"The main question is, who are they and where do they come from?", Taranee said while rubbing her chin.

"And why did they wait until now to show themselves?", Matt added.

"Who ever they are, it looks like they're on our side.", Hay Lin said.

"It looks like it.", Cornelia said. "But it could be a trick by Phobos and Nerissa to throw us off."

"Cornelia's right.", Will said. "Until we know for sure, we should be on our guard."

"Yes, Ms. Guardian.", Irma joked getting a laugh out of the others.

"Hey, hey! Only the kids can call me Ms. Guardian.", Will said with a grin as they went to helping with the clean up.

An hour later, Taranee was was moving as fast as she could to her house.

"Please be there! Please be there! Please be there!", she said as she got home, not even noticing Nigel's car parked by the house.

Once she got inside, she saw that Nigel was there talking with Peter.

'Thank goodness!', she thought to herself.

"Hey, Taranee!", Nigel said as he walked up to her.

"Hey, Nigel.", Taranee said as she hugged Nigel. "I hope you didn't wait to long."

"I just got here, about ten minutes ago.", Nigel said. "No biggie."

"I hate to interrupt, but, shouldn't you two be heading to the movie?", Peter said.

"Oh yeah!", Nigel said. "You ready to go, Taranee?"

"Yep!", Taranee said with a smile. "Let's go!"

After saying goodbye to Peter, they left for the movies, in Nigel's car.

"I'm sorry for being late, Nigel.", Taranee said as Nigel drove them to the movies. "I was doing something with the girls."

"It's okay, Taranee.", Nigel said as he turned a corner. "But, I have to be honest with you. When ever we're on a date, and one of the girls comes and takes you away, it kind of ticks me off."

"Oh.", Taranee said softly. "Is that why you don't want to hang with them much?"

"Kind of.", Nigel said as they pulled into the theater parking lot. "I don't hate them. It's just that, I want it to be just us doing things together a lot more. I don't want to end up like Angelo and Elyon. You know?"

"Yeah.", Taranee said with a smile. "I do."

"I'm glad.", Nigel said as they got out of his car. "I just wish there was a away for us to get those two back together."

"Me too.", Taranee said as they walked into the theater. "But, I think we should let them get together on there own time."

"I guess you're right.", Nigel said as he paid for the popcorn and drinks. "Well, let's not worry about that now. Let's go and enjoy the movie."

"I can do that.", Taranee said as she handed the tickets to the ticket taker, for Nigel.

For the moment, Taranee left the troubles of being a Guardian outside as she and Nigel went and enjoyed the movie.

_Elsewhere, in some place hidden.........._

"Who were those four warriors that defeated our group of Lurdens?!", Phobos questioned.

"I do not know, master.", Cedric answered. "So far, all we know is that the Guardians and their allies don't know them as well."

"From what I saw, they look like they're from Earth.", Miranda replied.

"Who ever they are, they may be a problem", Nerissa said as she paced back and forth. "The more allies the Guardians have, the less likely they are to get desperate enough to reach their Zenith again!"

"Then we'll just have to put a bit more pressure on them!", Phobos said as his eye glowed white, with fury.

A few days later, Angelo was doing deliveries for the Silver Dragon. He was on his way back, to the Dragon, when he almost bumped into Cornelia.

"Hey! Watch it!", she yelled.

"Sorry.", Angelo said as he got his balance on his roller-blades, he was using to make his deliveries.

"Oh, great! It's you!", Cornelia said looking at Angelo. "What are you doing here?!"

"I just made a delivery.", Angelo said. "What's your problem?"

"My problem is the fact that you hurt Elyon!", Cornelia said.

"I hurt her?!", Angelo questioned. "What about me?! How would you feel if me, or one of the guys came and took Caleb away to do something, while you two were on a date?! You would like it much would you?!"

Cornelia was about to say something, but couldn't. For she knew that if it was her that, that was happening to, she'd be just as upset.

"No.", Cornelia confessed. "I wouldn't."

"Then why did you all do that when ever me and her were spending time together?", Angelo asked. "What was so important, that you needed Elyon for?!"

"It's......... complicated.", Cornelia replied.

"Uncomplicate it.", Angelo said.

"What does it matter?!", Cornelia asked. "You broke up with her! Remember?!"

"That doesn't mean I don't care for her still!", Angelo said.

"What?!", Cornelia asked.

"I still care for Elyon.", Angelo said. "It's just, I got tired of her running off with one of you girls when ever you came up to us, or called her, on her cell phone. This includes Will too. And she's one of my best friends! The weekend thing, I could deal with. But having our dates interrupted? A guy could only take so much of that. And to be honest, Nigel, Eric and Martin feel the same way when their dates with their girlfriends gets interrupted."

"I see.", Cornelia said.

"Look.", Angelo said as he checked his watch. "I have to get back to the Silver Dragon. Tell Elyon, that when she's really ready to talk about all this and work things out, I'll be waiting."

"I'll tell her.", Cornelia said before Angelo rolled off. "We really have to beat the Alliance of Evil! Our normal lives are getting screwed because of them!"

Cornelia then went to tell the girls what Angelo just told her.

A**/N: First, Angelo breaks up with Elyon, then these mystery warriors show up and beat our heroes to the rescue! And after a somewhat heated argument, with Cornelia, Angelo reveals that he still cares for Elyon! What's gonna happen next?!**

**Please review.**

**P.S.: The part with Taranee and Nigel was done for _Lucky OCB_, and all other Taranee and Nigel fans.**


	4. Chapter 4: Complicated Love & AoE Attack

**Chapter Four:**

During the next month, stories of the four mystery warrior's deeds spread throughout Meridian. When ever the Guardians, Matt, Caleb, and Elyon showed up to fight, the people told them that the four warriors were already there. The warriors had defeated all kinds of threats. They have beaten everything form Lurdens, to Larvek , to Mogriffs, to even the super-boar like Hermeneuta Beast the Guardians and Caleb faced one night, in their school. The stories of their battles spread quickly. And some were getting annoyed for different reasons.

"This is the seventh time this month, we've missed out on seeing these mystery warriors!", Cornelia complained as they exited through the fold, which led to the Silver Dragon basement.

"I have to admit, they work fast.", Matt said as the fold closed behind them.

"My question is, why do they work the way they do?", Will questioned.

"I've been wondering that too.", Taranee said. "If they're the good guys, like us, why haven't they tried o meet up with us?"

"Maybe they're shy.", Hay Lin suggested.

"Or maybe they're trying to make a name for themselves.", Irma said. "You know, having everybody think they're better than us."

"Well, if they're good, I say we let them do their thing.", Elyon said. "They must have their reasons for doing things this way. My question is, why haven't any members of the Alliance of Evil been showing themselves?"

"It's like their planning something big.", Matt said.

"What ever it is, we'll kick their butts!", Irma said with confidence. "Right, Hay Lin? Hay Lin?"

"Shhh!", Hay Lin said as she put her finger to her mouth. "I hear Angelo. He talking to grandma!"

Everyone then listened as best they could through the door that led to the kitchen of the Silver Dragon.

"So, you still have feelings for Elyon, do you?", Yan Lin asked Angelo with a grin.

"Ms. Lin. I still have the picture of us, at our first dance, in my wallet.", Angelo replied. "I really care for Elyon. And there are times that I think about wanting to get back with her."

"But....", Yan Lin said as if she knew a "but" was coming.

"But,.......", Angelo began to say. ".....then I think about what will happen if I do. We'll be either on a date, or just spending time together, when one of the girls will come up, and she'll have to leave."

"I see.", Yan Lin said knowing the cause of Elyon's leaving on thier dates.

"I tried to be real patient with it all, but I couldn't take it anymore.", Angelo replied as he put his roller-blades on. "I felt that she was hiding something from me, and she couldn't trust me enough to tell me. And I'm not the only one who feels this way."

"Something tells me that this involves the other boys.", Yan Lin said.

"Yep.", Angelo said. "Nigel, Eric, and Martin feel the same way. And their real close to doing what I did. They don't want to, but like me, they feel a little...... left out."

"Left out?", Yan Lin asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well,..... when ever the girls go do something, Matt and Caleb are with them.", Angelo explained. "Why is it just them? Don't get me wrong. We got nothing against Matt and Caleb. It's just, when ever we wanted to do something with our girlfriends, they had to go do something. And when they leave, Matt and Caleb went with then. Why couldn't the four of us come? It kind of hurts whenever we see that. Heck I can barely remember that last time me and Will hung out. I miss hanging with one of my best friends."

"It seems that you boys need to tell the girls this.", Yan Lin said.

"We tried, Ms. Lin.", Angelo said. "But when ever we tried to, they had to split! So, we just gave up trying."

"Sounds tough.", Yan Lin said.

"You don't know the half of it.", Angelo said. "There's a big part of me that wants to get back with Elyon, but I don't know if I should."

"I'm going to tell you the same thng I tell Hay Lin in situations like this.", Yan Lin said. "Follow your heart. You can't go wrong when you do that."

"That makes sense.", Angelo said. "But you know, part of me feels that if me, Martin, Eric, and Nigel were keeping things from the others, they wouldn't like that."

"No, I suppose they wouldn't.", Yan Lin said.

"Hey, Angelo got a delivery for you!", one of the cooks said as he handed him the order in a bag. "The address is on the bag!"

"Gotcha!", Angelo said as he headed for the door. "Thanks for listen to me, Ms. Lin. It felt good talking to somebody about all this."

"Always happy to lend an ear.", Yan Lin said with a warm smile. "Now you be careful out there."

"I will.", Angelo said. "See ya!"

Angelo then took off in his roller-blades. Yan Lin them headed to the basement to see if the others got back yet. Once in the basement, she saw they looks on their faces, and knew that they heard her conversation with Angelo.

"I take it you all heard everything.", she said as she sat in a chair.

"We had no idea they felt like that.", Hay Lin said.

"So what do we do?", Taranee asked. "It's not like we can tell them about Meridian or anything!"

"You must find a balance between your normal lives, and your lives as Guardians.", Yan Lin told them. "Being to focused on your Guardian lives will take it's toll on you. Trust me when I say that I've been there."

"But with the Alliance of Evil out there, we have to be ready for anything.", Hay Lin replied.

"Of course you do.", Yan Lin said. "But that doesn't mean that you can't have time for those you care for."

"I guess you're right.", Taranee said.

"How did you do it, Grandma?", Hay Lin asked.

"I found a way to balance my life.", Yan Lin replied. "It was hard at first, but it became easy with time."

"So did grandpa ever find out about you being a Guardian?", Hay Lin asked.

"He did eventually.", Yan Lin said. "And at first, he felt hurt that I didn't trust him with the truth, to which I understood. So, I told him everything. It took him a while, but he was able to take everything in."

"So, your saying that we should tell the guys about all this?", Irma asked, hoping she'd say yes.

"That, is up to you all.", Yan Lin told them as she walked back upstairs. "As for me, I have a restaurant to run."

As Yan Lin made her way upstairs, the others had one thought on their minds.

Should they, or shouldn't they tell Martin, Angelo, Nigel, and Eric everything.

"I........ think we should tell them.", Hay Lin said.

"I'm with Hay-Hay!", Irma agreed. "I think they'll be able to handle the truth. Look at Matt. He took everything pretty well."

"Irma has a point.", Taranee said. "Matt took a lot of stuff well."

Will and Matt then looked at each other, knowing where this was going.

"But what if Nerissa and Phobos use the guys like Nerissa used Matt, when she turned him into Shagon?", Will countered. "Do you guys think you can take your boyfriends on then?"

"Besides, what if you tell them and you all break up?", Cornelia asked. "Then you would of told them for nothing."

"That and they may get angry and rat you out to some reporter.", Matt added.

"That's for the confidences, guys.", Elyon said. "I feel a whole lot better."

"Look, I'm just saying that maybe we should think before we go and make a possible mistake.", Cornelia suggested.

"I say we vote on it.", Caleb suggested.

"Agreed.", Will said. "All those in favor of telling Eric, Nigel, Angelo, and Martin everything about us?"

Hay Lin, Irma, Taranee and Elyon all raised their hands.

"And all those in favor of not telling them?"

Will, Matt, Cornelia, and Caleb raised their hands.

"Looks like a tie.", Caleb said.

"Which means that we don't tell them.", Will said.

"But.......", Hay Lin and Irma were about to protest.

"No buts!", Will said. "We tied! So we don't tell them!"

Not being to happy, Hay Lin, Irma, Taranee and Elyon headed upstairs.

"Where are you guys going?", Cornelia asked.

"Home!", Taranee said. "We suddenly want to be alone!"

Once they were gone Cornelia sat in a chair.

"Should we go after them.", Matt questioned.

"Let them be.", Cornelia said. "Tomorrow they'll be cooled off and see that telling the guys isn't a good idea."

"Maybe.", Will said. "But then again, this may not blow over so easily."

_Elsewhere................._

"These mystery warriors are beginning to annoy me!", Phobos yelled as he slammed his fist on the table he and his allies were sitting at. "Ever since they showed up, our forces have been getting smaller and smaller!"

"They always show up before the Guardians do, and defeat what ever we send out to cause havoc!", Miranda said.

"I say we go and start getting into the battles agian!", Cedric suggested. "With our combined powers, we'll just may be able to push the Guardians to their limits!"

"And not just them.", Phobos said. "My little sister might be able to be pushed to her limits as well."

"And with the power of two hearts at our command, taking over Kandrakar, and the other known worlds shall be a lot more easier!", Nerissa said.

"Then I say, we make the next battle, the one that we push them to go into their Zenith!", Phobos suggested. "I'm tired of those mystery warriors, interrupting our plans!"

"When, we're done with them, they'll wish they never got involved, in all of this!", Nerissa said as she and the other three leaders of the Alliance of Evil broke into laughter!

Two weeks have past since our heroes took their vote on whether our not to tell Martin, Eric, Angelo, and Nigel about their lives as Guardians, and four of them still wanted to tell them, but knew that they had more important things to worry about. But for the moment, they were with their boyfriends, enjoying the moment as much as they could.

"Another week of school gone!", Irma said happily as she and Martin were at the ice cream pallor sharing a ice cream sundae. "Thanks for the sundae, Martin."

"Well, I remember you saying that you wanted to come here, last week.", Martin said with a smile, as he scratched the back of his head. "I would of brought you here then, but, you had to do something with the girls."

Feeling bad about leaving Martin that day, to go fight in Meridian, Irma put her spoon down while looking down at the sundae. Martin saw the sad look on Irma's face, and wondered what was wrong.

"Irma?", Martin asked as he put his spoon down. "Are you okay?"

"Martin. I'm sorry for all the times I left with the girls, during our dates.", Irma said. "It's just that, right now, I'm going through some things."

"What kind of things?", Martin asked. "I want to be there for you, Irma."

"I know you do.", Irma said with a small smile. "And I wish I could tell you, but right now isn't the time. But, I hope you can be a little patient with me, until I'm ready to tell you."

"Irma? I've known you for a long time.", Martin said a he held her hand in his. "If I was able to wait all that time for us to get together, then I can wait until you're ready to talk to me about what you're going through."

Irma then leaned forward and kissed Martin.

"Thanks, Martin.", Irma said. "You're the best!"

"Now she says it.", Martin jokes getting a laugh out of her. "Now let's finish this sundae, before it melts."

Once they finished their sundae, Martin paid the bill, and they both left the parlor, and decided to go to the park. But before they turned the corner, Will came running up to them. At that moment, Irma knew that her time with Martin was ruined.

'Not now!', Irma thought to herself.

"Irma!", Will said as she was catching her breath. "I need you for something!"

"Martin, I......", Irma said as she turned to face Martin, with a sad look on her face.

"Don't sweat it.", Martin said with a smile. "Do what ever it is you have to do."

"Thanks.", she said before kissing him on his cheek. "I'll call you later."

"Sure thing.", Martin said as Irma and Will ran off.

As he watched, Irma run off, Martin couldn't help but think that sooner or later, she'd tell him her secret.

"The question is, will we be together when she does?", he asked himself as he headed in the other direction.

_Elsewhere, in the mall..........._

"Hey, Eric!", Hay Lin said as she walked up to her boyfriend, in the music store he was working at.

"Hey, Hay Lin!", Eric said as he was working behind the counter of the store. "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see you.", Hay Lin replied before they shared a quick kiss.

"It's good to be seen.", Eric said. "So is it just you, or are you with the girls?"

"It's just me.", Hay Lin said. "Listen. I'm sorry about all those times I had to leave with the girls. It's just that they need me a lot, and I've known them for a long time."

"I somewhat understand, but I'd like to be able to have a date with my girlfriend, without it being interrupted by one of the girls.", Eric said. "There are even times when we can't even have a complete conversation without one of the girls coming up and interrupted."

"I know but......"

"Hay Lin!"

Both Hay Lin and Eric turned to see Cornelia with Caleb walking up to them.

"See what I mean?", Eric said.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have that thing to take care of, Hay Lin", Cornelia said. "Remember?"

"Oh yeah!", Hay Lin said with a sad smile. "I almost forgot."

Hay Lin then turned to Eric with a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry Eric, but I have to go.", Hay Lin said before kissing him on his cheek.

"We have to get moving, Hay Lin!", Cornelia said getting impatient.

"Can I please have a minute, with my girlfriend?", Eric snapped at Cornelia.

"Fine, whatever.", Cornelia said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Man, she's a pain in the butt!", Eric said quietly.

"What was that?", Cornelia asked glared at Eric.

"I said you're a pain in the butt!", Eric snapped causing Hay Lin to put her hands over her mouth in surprise at what Eric just said. "You don't scare me, Hale!"

"Watch it, pal!", Caleb said as he stepped to Eric.

"I'm not scared of you either Caleb!", Eric said as he stood up to the rebel leader.

Now part of Hay Lin was impressed at how brave Eric was to stand up to both Caleb and Cornelia. But, she knew that there were more important things to take care of.

"Stop it all of you!", Hay Lin said, getting their attention. "Eric I really have to go. But when I'm finish, I'll call you. Okay?"

"Okay, Hay Lin.", Eric said calming down before kissing her. "I'll be waiting."

Hay Lin then left with the Cornelia and Caleb. As they exited the mall, Hay Lin kept a few paces ahead of Caleb and Cornelia.

"I can't believe the nerve of Eric!", Cornelia said. "He didn't have to snap like that!"

"Not one word about Eric!", Hay Lin said with a serious tone as she walked on. "Not one!"

"But he.......", Caleb began to say.

"Not one!", she said as she held up a finger while still walking ahead of them.

Cornelia and Caleb didn't say a thing as the three of them caught the bus, that was heading towards the Silver Dragon.

_In another part of the city............._

"So, what do you wanna eat?", Nigel asked Taranee as they pulled up to the dinner. "You can have whatever you want."

"I could go for a grilled chiken with fries.", Taranee said. "And afterwards, can we go to that new under twenty-one dance club?"

"I was hoping that you'd want to go there!", Nigel said. "I just hope that none of the girls come and take you away. No offence against them, and all."

"I doubt that's going to happen.", Taranee said as kissed him.

'At least I hope not.', Taranee thought to herself as they got closer to the dinner doors.

"Taranee!"

'Oh no!', Taranee thought to herself. 'Not now!'

Taranee turned to see Will and Irma running up to her and Nigel.

"Taranee?"

"Yes, Nigel.", Taranee said.

"Please don't tell me one of the girls are coming towards us.", Nigel said as he faced the doors of the dinner.

"Taranee!", Irma said as she was catching her breath. "We need you for something important!"

"Nigel, I'm so sorry.", Taranee said with a sad look on her face.

"I know, Taranee.", Nigel said. "Just call me when you get done. Okay?"

Taranee then gave Nigel a quick kiss.

"I will.", Taranee said before running off with Will and Irma.

"Well, this just sucks!", Nigel said as he got into his car and drove off. "Is this relationship even worth all this?"

With that thought, Nigel drove home.

"I'm so getting tired of this!", Irma snapped as she, Taranee and Will ran down the street.

"You and me both!", Taranee agreed. "I've barely had a good date with Nigel, with all the fighting we've been doing!"

"It can't be helped guys.", Will said as they turned a corner.

"Well, we could tell our boyfriends about us!", Irma said.

"We've already been through this!", Will said. "We came to a tie when we voted about this!"

"That only because, you and Corny had Caleb and Matt on your side!", Taranee informed.

"Taranee's right!", Irma said. "Your boyfriend knows about all this, and you don't have a problem with it!"

"One, Matt found out by accident!", Will replied. "And two, he has the fire power we need to help us fight the Alliance of Evil!"

"I still say we should tell them!", Irma said.

"Can we drop this?", Will said as she saw Hay Lin, Caleb, and Cornelia getting off the city bus. "I see Hay Lin, Cornelia, and Caleb!"

"Let's just find Elyon and get this over with!", Irma said as they caught up with them.

Once they caught up with them, Will used the Heart to see where Elyon was. Once she saw where she was, they all headed to where she was.

_In the park.........._

'Should I try to get back with Angelo?', Elyon thought to herself as she was walking through the park. 'I really want to, but things won't be okay until the Alliance of Evil, is beaten! If I could tell him the truth about all this, things may be different.'

As Elyon walked through the park, she spotted the one person she hoped she wouldn't see at this point and time walking towards her.

Angelo!

Thinking quickly, Elyon turned around and headed in the other direction. But Angelo already noticed her.

"Elyon?", Angelo questioned as walked towards her. "Is that you?"

Elyon stopped walking and slowly turned around to see Angelo staring at her.

"Hey, Angelo.", she said softly.

"Hey, Elyon.", Angelo said. "Boy is this awkward, huh?"

"A little.", Elyon said with a grin.

There was a loud silence between them as they stared at each other. Finally Angelo decided to break the silence.

"So, how have you been doing?", Angelo asked.

"I've been doing okay.", she replied.

"That's good.", Angelo said. "I was a bit worried about you."

"You were?", Elyon asked, even though she knew he still cared about her.

"Well, yeah.", Angelo said. "It's not like I hate you or anything."

"Oh.", Elyon said.

"Are you okay, Elyon?", Angelo asked.

"Actually, no I'm not.", Elyon confessed. "I miss being with you, Angelo!"

"Elyon?"

"I know I haven't been that good of a girlfriend, but there are parts of my life that I have to keep secret, for now.", she said as she grabbed his hand gently. "I don't want to, but it's important that I do."

Angelo then saw the tears in her eyes as she held his hand.

'This is really hurting her!', Angelo thought to himself.

"I want to tell you about it all, but now isn't the time.", Elyon said. "If you're willing to give me another chance, I'll tell you one........."

Elyon was cut off as Angelo cupped her face in his hands and claimed her lips with a kiss. She was shocked at first, but soon returned the kiss as she ran her finger through Angelo's hair. Once the kiss ended, they looked each other in the eyes and smiled.

"You can tell me anything, Elyon.", Angelo said as he held her close. "Whatever it is, I think I can take it."

"Angelo. I.......", Elyon began to say as she looked into Angelo's eyes.

"Elyon!"

Elyon and Angelo turned to see the girls along with Caleb, standing a few feet from them.

"We have to go and.........", Cornelia began to say.

"In a minute.", Elyon said as she kept her hold onto Angelo.

"But, we have to...........", Will began to say.

"In a minute!", Elyon said.

No one said a word as they backed away from the two.

"I don't want to go.", Elyon said as she buried her face in Angelo's chest. "But........"

"But........ you have to.", Angelo said. "Funny. I've kind of gotten used to it."

"I'll call you when I'm done.", Elyon said before kissing him.

"I'll be waiting.", Angelo said before she walked towards the others.

'I hope we can make it work this time.', Angelo thought to himself as he headed home.

"I'm so sorry, Elyon, but............."

Cornelia was interrupted as Elyon held up her right hand stopping her form talking.

"Let's just go and finish this.", Elyon said as she walked on.

No words were said as they headed for Elyon's house. Once at her house, Will transformed herself, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin into their Guardian forms, while Matt changed into his Regent form. Caleb grabbed his sword for the closet and went through the fold, Will opened, with the others. Once through the fold, they saw that they were in the courtyard of Elyon's palace. The girls and Matt took to the skies, while Caleb jumped on a horse and they all headed towards the village, to stop what ever it was that was attacking it this time.

"I don't know why we're hurrying!", Cornelia said as they hurried towards the village. "Two to one, those mystery warriors have beaten what ever Phobos has sent to attack the village, and left!"

"Maybe.", Will said. "But we have to make sure."

"Will's right.", Taranee said. "Phobos may be down there this time."

"That's the last thing we need!", Hay Lin said.

Once they got to the village, they all were suddenly hit by an unseen force that knocked them to the ground. As they slowly got to their feet, they heard the laughter of people that they knew all to well. They looked forward to see, the four leaders of the Alliance of Evil, along with Ember and Tridart.

"Welcome to the party, kids.", Nerissa said with a sinister smirk. "You're just in time for the fun and games."

**A/N: It seems to be some disagreements among our heroes, when it comes to telling the guys about their lives as Guardians. You got to give it to the guys for putting up with this. Well, at least Elyon and Angelo are back together. But how long will it last! And where are the mystery warriors, now that our heroes need their help? Let's hope they get their in time!**

**Please review.**

**P.S.: You got to like how Eric stood up to Cornelia and Caleb. It was freaking sweet!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Battle Warriors So Up!

**Chapter Five:**

"I bet you weren't expecting to see us, after all this time.", Phobos said as he floated in the air with Nerissa, Tridart, and Ember at his side.

"They sure do look surprised, Phobos.", Cedric said as he slithered up to them, with Miranda next to him.

"Maybe because they haven't seen us for so long.", Ember joked.

"Did you kids miss us?", Nerissa asked with a smile.

"We missed you alright!", Irma said as she and the others got to their feet. "We missed you like a bad habit!"

"Allow me to freeze them to death, Mistress!", Tridart said as he pointed his double-bladed axe at them.

"Now, now Tridart.", Nerissa said. "There's enough of them for all of us to fight."

"Don't think we'll go down that easy!", Elyon said as she floated in the air, facing her brother.

"It seems that my little sister thinks she can beat me.", Phobos said with a smirk. "Let's see what you got!"

Elyon then blasted Phobos with an energy blast, that sent Phobos flying back. That was all the others needed as they sprumg into action.

"Attack!", Nerissa commanded of Tridart and Ember as they flew at Matt.

"How's it going old friend?", Tridart asked as he swung his axe at Matt.

Matt easily dodged the attack and decked Tridart in his face.

"Lousy now that you're here!", Matt said as he blasted Tridart with his eye-beams.

"Now is that any way to talk to your old friends?", Ember questioned as she shot a flame from her trident.

"I was never your friend!", Matt said as he dodged the attack. "Shagon was! And he's gone!"

Ember was then hit by a combonation of Hay Lin and Irma's combined powers. Ember was then frozen as she fell to the ground.

"Thank you ladies!", Matt said in a cocky voice as he went to help the soldiers fight the Lurdens

"No prob!", Irma and Hay Lin said as they flew off to help Will fight Nerissa.

Elsewhere, Caleb was fighting Cedric.

"Come on, Cedric!", Caleb said as he dodged Cedric's tail swing attack. "I know you can do better than that!"

Caleb then slashed at Cedric's chest, leaving a deep cut. Cedric let out a loud roar as he placed his hand over his chest, where the cut was.

"How do you like that?", Caleb said as he took his fighting stance.

Cedric then looked at Caleb with a smirk as he stood tall. Caleb then saw the cut he gave Cedric heal right before his eyes.

"I like it very much, boy!", Cedric said as he swung his tail at Caleb.

Caleb once again jumped up, dodging the attack. But this time, Cedric was ready as he punched Caleb, with his massive fist, sending Caleb flying back against a wall.

"Caleb!", Cornelia yelled as she saw her boyfriend fall to the ground.

"Pay attention, fool!", Miranda said as she shot a web at Cornelia, catching her feet.

"Whoa!", Cornelia screamed as she was yanked down to the ground.

Miranda began to walk up toward Cornelia when a wall of fire suddenly came up and blocked her way. Taranee then landed next to Cornelia and burned the webbing around her feet.

"Thanks, Taranee.", Cornelia said as he got to her feet.

"No problem.", Taranee said.

"And now for the creepy crawler!", Cornelia said as the flames died down.

Cornelia brought her hands together and trapped Miranda in a thing of vines. She then made the earth around the shape-shifter rise up and form a dome over her, trapping her in a dome of rock.

"That should do it!", Cornelia said as she flipped her hair.

Then from out of no where, Cornelia and Taranee were hit by Cedric's tail, sending them to the ground. Cedric then broke open the dome, Miranda was trapped in, and freed her of the vines she was wrapped in.

"Are you okay, my love?", Cedric asked.

"I will be, once we get rid of these pest!", Miranda said as she and Cedric approached Caleb, Cornelia, and Taranee, who were slowly getting to their feet.

"This doesn't look good!", Caleb said as he grabbed his word.

"It never does.", Cornelia said as she and Taranee got ready to fight.

_Meanwhile, upi in the skies of Meridian..._

"Well, Will.", Nerissa said as she blocked Will's lightning attack. "Do you think you can beat me, alone?"

"Alone, no!", Will replied. "But I'm not alone!"

Suddenly, Nerissa was hit from behind by the same attack Irma and Hay Lin used on Ember.

"Why you...!", Nerissa snapped as she looked back at Irma and Hay Lin.

"What's the matter, Nerissa?", Irma teased. "Are three of us to much to handle?"

"And here we thought you were a threat!", Hay Lin teased.

"See what you think of this!", Nerissa said as she raised her staff above her.

Suddenly, all three of them were hit by a powerful wave of lightning, from Nerissa's staff, sending them falling to the ground.

"That really hurt!", Hay Lin said as she laid there, on the ground.

"I can barely move!", Irma said as she tried to sit up.

"Me neither!", Will said.

"Now you girls stay right there.", Nerissa said as she flew off to attack Elyon with Phobos. "I'll be right back."

_In another part of the sky..._

"Give up now, brother!", Elyon demanded of her brother. "I don't want to fight you anymore!"

"Then why not give up, and give me your power?", Phobos questioned. "I'll gladly take it."

"I'll never give you the power of Metamoor!", Elyon said as she formed a ball of energy. "Never!"

Elyon them threw the ball of energy at Phobos. Seeing this coming, Phobos went and absorbed the energy ball.

"We'll shall see, dear sister!", Phobos said as he smirked. "We'll shall see!"

Suddenly, Elyon was hit by a thing of electricity. She turned around to see Nerissa behind her with a fireball in her hand, ready to strike.

"Mind if I play too?", Nerissa said as she threw the fireball.

Elyon quickly blocked the fireball, but didn't notice the energy blast Phobos shot at her. But it didn't hit her due to the green energy beam that hit it. Phobos looked down to see Matt flying up at them.

"Figured I'd join in on the fun.", Matt said as he flew up next to Elyon.

"Thanks.", Elyon said.

"You'll regret that, boy!", Phobos said as he flew over, next to Nerissa.

"Give it your best shot!", Matt snapped as his eyes glowed green.

"Very well!", Phobos said as he and Nerissa blasted them both with a combined burst of energy.

The blast was so powerful, that both Matt and Elyon were sent falling to the ground next to Will, Irma, and Hay Lin.

"We need to push them further!", Phobos said as he and Nerissa descended to the ground.

"One more big push should do it!", Nerissa said.

Once on the ground, Phobos and Nerissa watched as Cedric and Miranda tossed Caleb, Cornelia, and Taranee next to the others. Ember, who thawed herself out, made a large ring of lava around them. She then made the lava rise up and form into a cage. Trident them blew a cold wind, cooling the lava off quickly, trapping them.

"Looks like we got our prize.", Cedric said with a sinister smile.

"And just to make sure the don't try to escape!", Nerissa said as she charged her hand with electricity.

Nerissa then fired a powerful thing of electricity at the cage, shocking the heroes, stunning them!

"Looks like we win.", Phobos said as they closed in on them.

"We have to do something!", Hay Lin said as she tried to get up.

"We're not strong enough to beat them!", Cornelia said.

"We can be if we go on step further!", Taranee said.

"You don't mean...?", Irma began to ask.

"Yes!", Taranee said.

"But after what happened to you guys, the last time you did that...!", Elyon said fearing the worst.

"We have no choice!", Will said as she grabbed the Heart.

"Will don't!", Matt pleaded. "You may not be able to come back this time!"

"I'm sorry Matt.", Will said as she raised the Heart in the air.

"This is it, Phobos!", Nerissa said. "Get ready!"

"I always am!", Phobos said with a smirk.

Will was ready to change herself and the other Guardians into their elemental forms, when she saw four blurs zip above the cage they were in.

"What the...?", she began to question.

Suddenly, a chain wrapped around Trident, surprising him and the other members of the Alliance of Evil. They followed the chain to see it being held by a teenage looking boy wearing a pair of black jeans, with tan hiking boots and black gloves with a brown hoodie, that hid his face well.

"Surprise, chump!", the teenage boy said, with his deep voice as he pulled on the chain roughly, bringing Tridart down to the ground, hard!"

"Tridart!", Nerissa yelled as she saw him go down.

"You're finished, boy!", Miranda snapped as she charged at the teenage boy.

Her charge was cut short when a beam of energy hit her, sending her fliying by a few feet!

"Miranda!", Cedric yelled as he watched his beloved fall to the ground.

Everyone looked in the place, where the beam came from to see another teenage boy walking out of the shadows with a thing of energy, surrounding his right hand. He was dressed the same way as the first boy, except his hoodie was black.

"What's up?", the boy questioned, in his deep voice.

"My turn!", Ember snapped as she flew towards the boy in the black hoodie!

"Ember, no!", Nerissa yelled.

Suddenly, a dark blue streak flew by Ember, hitting her and sending her to the ground. Everyone follow the streak to see a teenage boy in a crouching position on a rooftop of a house. Like the other two, he was dressed the same way, except for his navy blue hoodie.

"It's always good to make an enternce!", he said in a deep voice.

"It's time to end this!", Cedric snapped as he stood tall.

But before Cedric could even make a move a gray blur dashed past him and hit him in his gut so fast, that he bent over grabbing his stomach. Before he knew it, the same blur, ran by again and hit him in his jaw. Before Cedric could react, the gray blur ran by and uppercutted him, making him fall backwards. The blur then stopped in front of the cage, the Guardians and their allies were trapped in. He was dressed the same way as the others, except for his gray hoodie that covered his face, like the other three.

"Now let the party begin!", he said in a deep voice, as he faced Phobos and Nerissa.

"You'll pay for this!", Nerissa snapped as she formed a ball of energy.

"With your life!", Phobos added as he did the same thing.

Suddenly, the boy in the brown hoodie jumped in front of the boy in the gray hoodie and punched the ground, making a large crack that went up to Phobos and Nerissa.

"What was that suppose to do?", Phobos laughed.

"Wait for it.", the brown hooded boy said.

Just then the boy in the black hoodie jumped up and planted his energy covered fist into the beginning of the crack the brown hooded boy made, sending the energy at Nerissa and Phobos. Once it got to them, it exploded, sending them flying back and onto the ground.

As Phobos and Nerissa got to their feet, the boy in the blue hoodie flew down next to the other three boys. The boy in the brown hoodie turned around and lifted the cage, breaking it off the ground, and tossed it to the side.

"Looks like you all could use a little help.", the black hooded boy said as looked over his shoulder at them.

As the members of the AoE, (Alliance of Evil) gathered together, the four boys took their fighting stance.

"So these are the mystery warriors we've heard about!", Phobos said.

"That's Mystic Battle Warriors to you, pal!", the gray hooded warrior said.

"What?", Nerissa said in fear! "We have to leave now!"

"What are you talking about!", Cedric questioned. "We out number them six to four!"

"Trust me when I say, they're more powerful than you think!", Nerissa said. "We leave, now!"

Nerissa then raised her staff, and teletransported them all away, along with the Lurdens they had with them.

"Looks like our work here is done.", the black hooded boy said as the four warriors began to walk away.

"Wait!", Elyon said as she flew in front of them. "Who are you four?"

"Like my friend, in the gray hoodie said.", the black hooded warrior said. "We're the Mystic Battle Warriors."

"But seeing as we're teenagers, our teacher sometimes calls us the Mystic Teenage Battle Warriors.", the blue hooded warrior added. "Either one works."

"We would of been here sooner, but we were taking care of some Larvek, that were causing some trouble in a far off town.", the gray hooded warrior said.

"Who are you?", Will asked in a demending voice. "And why are you here?"

"Last I checked, we just saved your hide, Red.", the brown hooded warrior answered.

"Don't call me Red!", Will demanded with a scowl on her face.

"We apologize.", the black hooded warrior said. "But as to who we are, you can call me Power."

"Flight's the name.", the blue hooded warrior introduced himself as he shook Caleb's hand.

"They call me Rush.", the gray hooded warrior said as he bowed.

"I'm called Strenght.", the brown hooded warrior said as he picked up the chain he brought Tridart down with.

"Nice names and all, but who are you really", Matt asked as he stepped up to Power.

"Sorry.", Power said. "But, that's our little secret."

"That's not fair!", Hay Lin said. "You've seen our faces! Why can't we see yours?"

"I'm sorry.", Power said as he turned to face Elyon. "But for now, it has to be this way."

"Until the next time.", Rush said before the four heroes teletransported away.

"Okay, I hate to admit it, but those guys were pretty cool.", Cornelia said.

"Did you see how they took the AoE down?", Irma asked.

"Not to mention how fast Nerissa was quick to book it.", Matt added.

"She actually looked... scared, when they told her who they were.", Caleb said.

"Maybe my grandma has heard of them!", Hay Lin said.

"We'll ask her when we get back.", Will said. "Right now, we have to help with the clean up."

After helping with the clean up, our heroes went back to Earth and headed to the Silver Dragon to talk to Yan Lin about what happened.

"So, they've finally shown themselves.", Yan Lin said with a giggle and she sat in a chair.

"You know of them, Ms. Lin?", Elyon asked.

"Oh yes.", Yan Lin said. "Let me see the Heart, Will."

"Okay.", Will said as she handed the Heart to Yan Lin.

Yan Lin then held the Heart as an image of four young teenage warriors dressed in black pants, shirt, gloves, and brown boots. Each of them had a different colored cloak.

"When I was a Guardian, there were four Mystic Battle Warriors that came and fought evil, along side us.", Yan Lin began to explain as the image changed to show the members of C.H.Y.K.N. and the four M.B.W.'s battling a monster. "In time, we found out who they were. And boy were we surprised! But we accepted it."

"So what your saying is, that we should wait for them to show us who they are.", Will said as Yan Lin gave the Heart back to her.

"You got it.", Yan Lin said. "They have their reasons for hiding who they are. And you have to respect that."

"I guess you're right.", Matt said. "But if you ask me, they acted a little to cocky for my taste."

"Maybe so.", Yan Lin said as she stood up. "But tell me. When you all took on weaker enemies, didn't you all act the same way?"

"Well, maybe a little.", Hay Lin confessed.

"Trust me when I saw that when you get to know them, you'll see that they're not that cocky.", Yan Lin said as she headed back upstairs.

"I still say we try to find out who they are.", Will said.

"I don't know.", Cornelia said. "We'd have to catch them first."

"With our powers, that should be easy!", Hay Lin said. "Me and Matt can go after that Flight guy!"

"Me and Corny can go after Rush!", Irma said.

"Don't call me Corny!", Cornelia said. "And I still don't like this!"

"Elyon. You and Taranee can go after Power.", Will suggested. "Which leaves Strenght for me and Caleb."

"Why do I have to get involved?", Caleb questioned.

"If I have to do this, then so do you!", Cornelia said.

"This won't end well.", Caleb said. "I just know it."

"Are you sure we have to do this?", Elyon asked. "I mean, maybe we should just wait for them to show us who they are."

"Where's the fun in that?", Irma asked. "Besides, it's better that we know who they are now than later."

"So that settles it.", Will said. "The next time the Mystic Battle Warriors show themselves, we'll find out who they are."

Listening to them, from outside the basement, was Yan Lin who had a small smile on her face.

'Just like we're tried to do, in our day.', Yan Lin thought to herself as she walked through the kitchen and into the dinning area, of the restaurant. 'And like us, they're going to have to learn the hard way.'

**A/N: Looks like there are new players in the battle against the AoE! But who are they? And where do they come from? And will our heroes find out who they are, the next time they meet?**

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Battle Warriors Come And Help

**Chapter Six:**

"Why did you teletransport us away from the battle, Nerissa?", Phobos questioned. "We out numbered those boys six to four! We could of taken them!"

"It could of been ten to four, and we still would of had a hard time beating them!", Nerissa replied as she sat at the table the AoE sat at, when ever they were making their plans. "Those four warriors aren't like the Guardians! They're trained to win!"

"What are you talking about?", Cedric asked as he, Phobos, and Miranda sat at the table as well.

Listen, and listen well.", Nerissa said as she pointed her staff at the large crystal ball, that sat in the middle of the table.

She then shot a beam of energy into it. Suddenly, the image of four young men dressed in black pants, boots, shirt, and gloves. The only difference between them was the colors of their hooded cloaks.

"These were the Mystic Battele Warrior, when I was a Guardian.", Nerissa said. "And if the Warriors that showed up today, are anything like the Warriors of old, then we have a problem!"

"Any problem can be taken care of.", Miranda said with a smirk. "It's a matter of how you handle things."

For the next week, there were no attacks in Meridian from the Alliance of Evil, or the AoE, as our heroes call them now, and that gave them time to train and learn a few new tricks. As well as study for the mid-terms at the end of the week. Elyon and Angelo were enjoying spending as much time as possible together. Whether they were studying, or sitting alone together at lunch, or sitting under a tree alone in the park, they were taking what they could get! But deep down, Elyon knew that sooner or later, her brother was going to strike. And she'd have to go fight! She just hoped that it wouldn't be during a date with Angelo.

Soon Friday rolled around, and Elyon and Angelo decided to go for a walk through the park.

"What a week!", Angelo said as he stretched his arms out. "I know it's mid-terms, but man that was a lot of test!"

"I'm just glad we did that last minute studying earlier in the week.", Elyon said.

"Me too.", Angelo said. "The others were so busy with helping one another. From what Martin told me, he had his hands full with Irma, Eric and Hay Lin!"

"You should of been listening to Taranee as she told me the problems she had with Will and Caleb.", Elyon grinned. "Nigel, Matt, and Cornelia were no problem to help."

"So, what do you want to do today, before you leave for the weekend?", Angelo asked.

"What did you have in mind?", Elyon asked with a smile.

"Well..."

Suddenly, Angelo's cell phone began to ring.

"Hold on a sec.", Angelo said as he answered his cell phone.

Just then, Elyon's cell phone began to ring as well.

"What the...?", Elyon questioned as she answered her cell phone.

"Hello?", they both said as they answered their phones.

"What? When?", Elyon questioned. "I'll be right there!"

"Alright. I'm on my way.", Angelo said as he hung up his phone.

"I'm so sorry, Angelo.", Elyon said. "But, I have..."

"I've got to go home, Elyon.", Angelo said.

"You do?", Elyon asked.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "My Uncle John needs me for something. I'm so sorry."

"I-it's okay.", Elyon said. "I'll call you later on tonight."

"Not if I call you first.", Angelo said before they kissed.

They then ran off in opposite directions Angelo to meet up with his uncle, and Elyon to go take care of business on her home world.

Once on Metamoor, Elyon and the others went to work fighting Phobos, Ember, Tridart, and a large army of Lurdens. What made this weird was the fact that Nerissa, Cedric, and Miranda were no where to be seen!

"I guess they think three of them will be enough for us!", Hay Lin said.

"Then let's prove them wrong!", Matt said as he blasted a group of Lurdens.

"Attack!", Phobos ordered the Lurdens as he pointed towards our heroes.

"You know, taking the mid-term didn't seem so bad.", Irma said as she dodged one of Ember's fireballs. "You don't have to worry about getting fried there."

As Caleb, Cornelia, and Kor, also known as Matt's pet door mouse, Mr. Huggles, went to fight the Lurdens, the Guardians and Matt, in his Regent form, flew up to take on Phobos, Ember, and Tridart.

"Ready to for another cooling off, Ember?", Irma teased as she and Hay Lin combined their powers to make a blast of ice at the fire warrior.

"Not this time, girls!", Ember said as she shot a powerful blast of fire at the ice attack, making a large thing of steam in the air. "I'm ready this time!"

Ember then flew at them ready to fight them. Hay Lin and Irma split up to try and confuser her

"Don't think that'll help you!", Ember laughed. "I'll just take one of you down at a time!"

"Let's see you try!", Hay Lin said as she threw a ball of air at Ember.

"We have some unfinished business, Shagon!", Tridart yelled as he flew towards Matt.

"Bring it on, Tridart!", Matt said as he fired his eye-beams at him.

Tridart then held up his axe and blocked the attack. He then brought his axe down only to see Matt's fist coming at him. The hit was hard enough to send Tridart to the ground.

"Ready to give up?", Matt asked as he lended a few feet from him.

From out of no where, Tridart quickly flew at Matt and held him up against a wall.

"Not yet!", Tridart said as he began to freeze him against the wall.

'This is just great!', Matt thought to himself as the ice began to cover his head. 'I hope the others are doing better!'

"Only three of you to face me?", Phobos questioned as he saw Elyon, Will, and Taranee floating in front of him. "I'm rather insulted."

Elyon, Taranee, and Will then combined their powers in one powerful blast, sending Phobos flying backwards.

"How do you like that?", Will laughed.

Glaring at the three of them, Phobos charged a large amount of energy in his hands.

"Let's see how you like this?", Phobos said as he fired a powerful thing of energy at them.

The three of them split of in different directions trying to confuse Phobos, but he was ready for that as the beam broke off into three separate beams. Each bean was suddenly hot on the trail of the three of them. Before they could do anything, they were hit by the beams of energy, sending them falling to the ground.

Or so they thought!

Before they hit the ground, three of the four Mystic Battle Warriors came and caught them! Flight caught Taranee, Strenght caught Elyon, and Power caught Will.

"What?", Phobos questioned. "When did they get here?"

"Fancy meeting you here.", Power said as he set Will down on her feet.

"Thanks.", Will said. "B-but, I would of been able to stop myself from falling, you know."

"Then why didn't you?", Power asked as he flew at Phobos with an aura of energy around him.

Grumbling under her breath, Will followed behind Power, to fight Phobos.

"You okay?", Strenght asked Elyon as she gathered herself.

"Yeah.", Elyon said as she floated in the air. "Thanks."

"No problem.", Strenght said. "Good luck with Phobos. I'm going to help you friend with the golden mask."

"Okay.", Elyon said as she flew off to help fight Phobos.

"Can you fly?", Flight asked Taranee as he floated in the air holding her.

"Yeah.", Taranee said as she began flapping her wings and began to fly. "Thanks."

"My pleasure.", Flight said. "I'm going to help the Water and Air Guardian."

"Good luck.", Taranee said as she flew off to fight Phobos.

Meanwhile, Caleb, Cornelia, and Kor were fighting Lurdens. But it seemed that each time a Lurden was knocked down, they got back up!

"These Lurdens are tough!", Caleb said as he roundhouse kicked a Lurden, knocking him down.

"Phobos must of done something to make them stronger!", Cornelia said as she tied a few up with some vines, only to have them break free of them.

Kor took down as many as he could, but they kept getting back up, with no problems. Suddenly, a gray blur ran around them hitting them with great speed! Once all the Lurdens were knocked down, the blur stopped to reveal Rush with a pair of brass knuckles on his fist.

"Nicely done!", Caleb said.

"Thanks.", Rush said. "I hope that was enough."

"I don't think it was.", Cornelia said. "Look!"

Rush, Kor, and Caleb looked to see the Lurdens rise to their feet.

"What does it take to beat these guys?", Caleb questioned. "It's like nothing can stop them!"

"Or is there?", Rush questioned. "Stand back!"

Rush then ran at super-speed around the Lurdens, herding them together! Soon, a funnel of air began to form around the Lurdens. After a few seconds, Rush stopped running to show the Lurdens were all knocked out!

"What did you do?", Caleb asked.

"I created a air funnel that sucked out all the air around them, knocking them out.", Rush explained. "They're not dead, just knocked out."

"Cool.", Cornelia said as she landed next to Caleb.

"Soldiers? Take them to the dungeons.", Caleb ordered of the troops.

"I say we go help the others.", Rush said before taking off.

"Man, he's fast", Cornelia said as she flew off towards the others, with Caleb and Kor right behind her.

"It's seem that you can fly too.", Phobos said as Power floated in the air in front of him.

"It took a while, but I got it packed down pretty good.", Power said as he fired a blast of energy at Phobos.

Phobos was able to swat the attack away, without any problem, only to have Power fly at him and bust him in his jaw, with a good energy-charged right hook sending Phobos falling to the ground.

"Nice shot!", Taranee said as they all landed on the ground a few feet away from Phobos.

"Thanks.", Power said as Phobos slowly got to his feet.

"You dare have the nerve to touch me?", Phobos snapped as he wiped some blood from his mouth. "You'll pay for this!"

"Let's go then!", Power said as he charged some energy in his fist.

"Gladly!", Phobos said as he did the same.

The both of them then flew at each other ready to fight.

"I think I'll put you out of your misery.", Tridart said as he raised his axe, ready to strike the final blow, on Matt.

But before he could do it, Strenght jumped at Tridart and socking him in his jaw, sending him flying half way across the village.

"Now to get you out of this.", Strenght said as he turned to see Matt trapped in ice.

Strenght then punched the ice, shattering it and freeing Matt from the ice. Taking a deep breath, Matt dropped to his knees, and transformed back to his normal self, as he was trying to catch his breath. Strenght was surprised to see the one he knew as Shagon turn human.

"Thanks.", Matt said as he stood up. "I thought I was done for."

"No problem.", Strenght said as he saw Tridart flying at them. "You up for another round, with Mr. Frosty?"

Matt then changed into his Shagon form.

"Oh yeah.", Matt said as he flew at Tridart.

Strenght was right behind him as he used his great strenght to leaped at Tridart, with his chain wrapped around his right arm, ready to bust Tridart in his face again.

"What's the matter girls?", Ember laughed as she floated in the air, while she had a fireball chasing Irma, and another one chasing Hay Lin. "Getting tired?"

"I can't put it out!", Irma said as she turned and threw her forth water ball at the fireball that was chasing her.

"What if we combine our powers?", Hay Lin suggested as she tried to blow the fireball, that was chasing her, away.

"Worth a shot!", Irma said. "You first!"

"Okay!", Hay Lin said as she Irma flew towards each other.

Timing it just right, Irma blasted a stream of water at the fireball that was chasing Hay Lin at the same time Hay Lin shot a cold gust of wind at the fireball, freezing it!

"That's one down!", Irma said.

"One more to go!", Hay Lin said as she shot a cold gust of air at the fireball, that was chasing Irma at the same time Irma shot a thing of water at it, freezing it like the last one.

"Let's see how you like this!", Ember said as she shot another fireball at them.

"I got this one!", Irma said as she formed a large ball of water and threw it at the fireball.

Once the water-ball hit the fireball, there was an explosion oft steam, that hit both Ember and Irma sending them both falling from the extreme heat.

"Irma!", Hay Lin cried as she tried to get to her friend.

But before Irma hit the ground, Flight swoop in and caught her, and landed on the ground.

"Hey. You okay?", Flight said as he gently shook Irma awake.

"W-what happened?", Irma questioned as Flight slowly set her on her feet.

"When your water-ball hit Ember's fireball, you both got hit by a big thing of steam!", Hay lin said as she landed next to her. "When you got knocked out, Flight caught you before you hit the ground."

"Oh.", Irma said as she turned toward Flight. "Um... I guess I owe you one."

"Don't mention it.", Flight said as Ember stood up. "Right now, we've got bigger problems!"

"I'll burn you all to a crisp!", Ember snapped as she flew at the with hr trident ready.

"Bring it!", Flight said as he, Hay Lin and Irma flew at Ember.

"Blasted!", Phobos snapped as he fell to the ground, only to quickly jump up to dodge Taranee's fireballs, Will's lightning, and Elyon and Power's energy blast.

"Had enough, brother?", Elyon questioned as she held energy balls in each hand.

'Even with all this power, I still can't beat them!', Phobos thought to himself. 'We must pull back!'

"What's it gonna be, Phobos?", Will questioned. "Give up the easy way, or the hard way!"

"Please say the hard way.", Power said with his hands charged with energy. "I'm itching for a fight!"

"You'll have to wait for that to happen!", Phobos said with a smirk as he got ready to teletransport away.

"Oh no you don't!", Power said as he flew at Phobos.

"Farewell fools!", Phobos said as he teletransport away, along with Tridart, Ember, and the Lurdens they came with.

"He's a slippery one.", Power said as he landed. "It really gets annoying."

"Tell me about it.", Elyon said as she landed next to him.

"At least the damage is small this time.", Flight said as he came up to them with Irma and Hay Lin behind him.

"I wonder what Phobos is up to.", Irma pondered.

"We'll find that out sooner or later.", Will said.

"Well, now that the trouble over with, for now, we'll be on our way.", Power said as he and his fellow battle warriors began to walk away. "See ya around."

Just then, a wall of fire blocked their path, making them jump back.

"Hold it!", Will said getting their attention. "We have some questions for you four!"

"Like where do you come from?", Taranee asked.

"And how fast can you fly?", Hay Lin asked Flight.

"Wouldn't you like to know?", Flight asked with a grin.

"How about this?", Matt asked as he walked up to them. "Who are you guys?"

"This again?", Strenght questioned.

"Like we said before, we can't tell you.", Power said.

"Can't, or won't?", Will said as she walked up to Power.

"Does it matter?", Rush asked. "We come help you when you're in trouble. Isn't that enough?"

"Just tell us who you are!", Irma demanded.

"Aren't we the bossy type.", Flight joked as he looked at Irma, even though all you could see of the Battle Warrior's faces was their mouths. "But you're still cute."

Irma did her best to hide her blush as she turned away from Flight.

"You won't be happy until you know who we are, huh?", Power asked Will.

"You got it.", Will said.

"Well, what about the queen here?", Power asked as he turned towards Elyon. "This is your kingdom. So it's up to you."

"Well, it would be nice to know who you are.", Elyon said. "But to be honest, it's up to you if you want to tell us."

"Elyon!", Taranee whined.

"Well, it is.", Elyon said.

"Tell you what.", Power said. "Let's have a challenge."

"What kind of challenge?", Caleb asked.

"A chase.", Power said. "You chase us from here to Elyon's palace. If we get to the palace gates first, you don't bug us about who we are anymore."

"But if we catch you, you show us who we are!", Irma said.

"Deal.", Flight said.

"But no teletransporting.", Rush said.

"Same for you.", Hay Lin said.

"We don't intend to.", Strenght said. "All we ask for is a thirty second head-start.

"Ten seconds.", Taranee said.

"Fifteen.", Rush said.

"Deal.", Elyon said. "And we start... NOW!"

"We out!", Rush said as he took off.

*15*

*14*

"Time to fly!", Flight said as he took to the sky.

*13*

*12*

"See ya at the palace.", Strength said as he used his super-strenght to leap far away.

*11*

*10*

"Bye-bye.", Power said as his energy aura formed around him as he flew off.

*9*

*8*

"Get ready guys!", Will said.

*7*

*6*

"We so got this!", Irma said.

*5*

*4*

"This won't end well.", Cornelia said.

*3*

*2*

*1*

"GO!", Hay Lin shouted as they all took off after the Mystic Battle Warriors!

**A/N: The chase is on! Will the Guardians, Elyon, Caleb, and Matt be able to catch the Mystic Teenage Battle Warrior? Or will the Battle Warriors beat then in the chase? Exciting, huh?**

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Chase & Warriors Revealed

**Chapter Seven:**

The chase was on as the Guardians, Elyon, Matt, and Caleb on a horse chased after the Mystic Battle Warriors, as they headed for Elyon's palace. And just as they planned, Irma and Cornelia went after Rush, while Will and Caleb went after Strenght. Elyon and Taranee went after Power, while Hay Lin and Matt were chasing after Flight.

"So, you gonna make a move or not?", Strenght joked as he landed and jumped another great distance. "I mean, out of all of the Battle Warriors, I should the easiest to catch. Don't tell me that the mighty Keeper of the Heart can't catch little old me!"

"Why you...!", Will said as she flew up at Strenght, as he was high in the air. "You've got no where to go but down, now!"

"And you're still not going to catch me!", Strenght said as he started his decent downward.

When she was close enough, Will tried to grab him, only to have him dodged her advance and grab her by her ankles.

"What the... Hey!", Will said as she tried to get free.

"Time for a spin!", Strenght said as he started spinning around, making Will dizzy.

Once he landed, he let go of Will and jumped again, leaving Will trying to balance herself, still dizzy from Strenght's spin.

"I'm gonna be sick!", Will said before she fell out on the ground, with her legs sticking in the air before they fell to the ground.

"I think I'm gonna sit this one out.", Caleb said as he helped a dizzy Will to her feet.

'Smart move.', Strenght thought to himself as he went on his way.

Elsewhere, Power was flying from Elyon and Taranee.

"You're quick!", Power said as he was flying next to Elyon. "The fire Guardian is barely catching up with us!"

"Well, I am the Heart of this world.", Elyon said. "But I'd rather be back on Earth, talking to my boyfriend."

"He must be a lucky guy!", Power said.

"I think we're both lucky.", Elyon said. "So, I'm going to have to hurry and get this over with."

"Good luck.", Power said as he sped up some more with Elyon hot on his trail.

'I have to catch up!', Taranee thought to herself as she tried to catch up. 'I got it!'

Taranee then fired fire from her hands, like a rocket, making her move faster towards Power. Looking back, Power saw Taranee catching up with him. He also saw Elyon about to grab his legs.

'Not bad.', Power thought to himself. 'Let's see what she thinks of this!'

Power then did the same thing Taranee did, only he used his energy and shot off at great speeds.

"So long ladies!", Power said as he sped off.

"I almost had him!", Elyon said as Taranee hovered next to her.

"We can still catch him!", Taranee said as they both flew after Power. "We just have to hurry!"

"Then let's go!", Elyon said as she picked up the pace.

At the same time, Rush was having fun dodging Cornelia and Irma's attempts at catching him.

"Is that the best you can do, oh mighty Earth Guardian?", Rush asked as he jumped over a vine, Cornelia made shoot up to grab him. "Give me a challenge here ladies!"

"Mudslide?", Irma asked Cornelia with a smirk.

"Mudslide.", Cornelia agreed with a smile.

Irma then shot a thing of water at the ground, as Cornelia mixed the ground with it, and made a large amount of mud. Both then made the mud move towards Rush as he was running toward the palace. Rush looked back to see the mud coming at him.

'So that's their game, huh?', Rush thought as he stopped. 'I got a few tricks of my own too!'

Rush then ran towards the mud that was coming at him.

"What's he doing?", Irma questioned as she saw Rush running at the moving mud.

"I don't know, but if he's dumb enough to come at us, then I say let's take advantage of it.", Cornelia said as she and Irma made the mud move faster.

As he was close enough, Rush jumped at the mud, and began to spin around as great speeds. Once he was in the mud, Irma and Cornelia thought they had him.

"We got him?", Cornelia questioned as she formed a large ball out of the mud, trapping Rush in it.

"See!", Irma said as they landed. "I told you we could catch them!"

"I guess so.", Cornelia said.

"Now let's see who he is!", Irma said as they stepped towards the mud-ball.

Suddenly, the mud-ball started to spin round, surprising the two.

"What the...?", Irma questioned.

"Why is it spinning?", Cornelia asked as they stepped back.

The spinning got faster and faster. Then suddenly, patches of mud went flying off the mud-ball. The faster it spun, the more mud there was flying off in different directions! Cornelia and Irma tried to fly away, but were hit by a large thing of mud, sending them to the ground. When all was said and done, there was mud everywhere on the field and on Irma and Cornelia. And where the mud-ball stood was Rush, without a thing of mud on him. He looked down at Cornelia and Irma, who were covered in mud.

"Well, ladies.", Rush said as he bowed to them. "I best be moving on now."

Rush then took off towards the palace, leaving behind two mud covered Guardians.

"For the record, Irma, I blame you for this.", Cornelia said as she stood up and used her power over earth to remove the mud off of her and Irma.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.", Irma said as she flapped her wings. "I still say we can catch them!"

"Have fun with that.", Cornelia said.

"Aw come on Corny!", Irma said. "Where's your determination?"

"Okay fine!", Cornelia said as she took to the air. "But, don't get your hopes up!"

"Whatever.", Irma grinned said as they flew after Rush.

Meanwhile, up in the skies of the Meridian Kingdom, Flight was jetting as towards the palace, with Hay Lin and Matt out on his trail.

"Catch me if you can!", Flight teased Hay Lin and Matt as he flew towards the palace.

"Oh I'll catch you!", Hay Lin said under her breath.

"He can't be that fast!", Matt said as he flew behind Hay Lin.

Being cocky, Flight turned around flying backwards, looking at Hay Lin. He then reach towards her and honked her nose.

"Honk!", he teased as he gently pinched it.

"Hey, quit it!", Hay Lin yelled as she swatted his hand away.

"Honk!", Flight teased as he did it again.

"Quit it!", Hay Lin yelled as she swatted his hand away.

"Honk!"

"Quit it!"

"Honk!"

"Quit it!"

"Honk!"

"QUIT IT!"

"Okay.", Flight said as he turned back around. "Bye!"

Flight then took flew off at great speeds, leaving behind a not to happy Hay Lin. As she wiggled her nose, after what Flight did, Matt started laughing, as much as he tried to hide it.

"It's not funny Matt!", Hay Lin said as she sped up a bit.

"I'm sorry.", Matt grinned as he caught up with her. "But you got to admit, if it was one of the other girls, you'd be laughing at them."

"Well, maybe.", Hay lin said. "But as soon as I find out who Flight is, I'm gonna give him a good nose honking!"

"This ought to be good.", Matt said as they both flew after Flight.

The first to reach the palace gates was of course Rush, with his super-speed. Next was Flight, then Power, and finally Strenght who touched the palace gates with a tuck and roll, when he landed.

"Showoff.", Rush joked.

"I like to finish things in style, if I can.", Strenght grinned as there pursuers finally caught up with them.

"Looks like we win.", Flight said.

"Which means no more trying to find out who we are.", Power added. "Right?"

"This isn't over you know!", Will said still feel a little sick as Matt caught her as she fell back. "I don't feel so good!"

Power, Flight, and Rush looked at Strenght wondering what happened.

"I took her for a spin.", Strenght replied as he shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't think she'd get this sick."

"Oh.", the three said understanding what happened.

"I got this.", Power said as he walked up to Will. "Hold her still."

Matt then held Will still as Power placed his right hand on her forehead. His hand began to glow with energy that began to surround Will's body. After a few seconds the glow faded and Power stepped back towards his fellow Battle Warriors.

"She's okay now.", Power said.

"And with that taken care of, we out!", Rush said as they teletransported away.

"You okay Will?", Matt asked as he let her go.

"Actually, yeah.", Will said as she stood up straight. "I am."

"I say we leave them be.", Elyon suggested.

"I second it.", Cornelia said.

"I guess we can do that.", Will said. "Besides, I don't think I can take being spun around like that again."

With that in agreement, they all went back to Earth before their parents got worried about them.

On Earth, under the city of Heatherfield, four figures travel through the sewers of the city. These four were the Mystic Teenage Battle Warrior. They were heading to a location known only to a few people.

"Well, that was fun!", Rush said as they walked through the sewers.

"I just wish we had those hydro riders ready.", Strenght said. "It would make getting to our headquarters faster."

"I just need to install the batteries in them and they'll be good to go.", Flight said.

"I still don't see why we can't open a fold to our base.", Power said. "I mean, I can understand having the barrier up to keep others from opening a fold there, but it keeps us from doing it as well."

"Well, your grandfather and uncle have it that way for a reason.", Flight replied to Power.

"I know.", Power said. "I'm just glad that there's something solid to walk on down here."

"Yeah.", Rush agreed as he looked down at the water that flowed past them as they walked on the platform to their HQ. "I don't think walking through sewer water is a good thing."

"Well, we're here.", Flight said as they stood in front of a set of pipes.

Power then reach and pulled down a pipe that had a dent in it. Suddenly, a doorway opened in the wall, that the four heroes walked through. They walked down a long tunnel, that had a light at the end of it. Once out of the tunnel, the four looked to see their headquarters. They had everything from a training area, to a workout area next to it. They also had a spot where a few computers, with some large screens, was. Next to that were four fifty inch screen TV's with a couch and two chairs for them to sit in, as well as a coffee table, with four remotes for the TV's.

"I still can't believe this place is down here!", Rush said as he sat in one of the chairs and grabbed one of the remotes and turned on of the TV's on.

"I can't believe the first thing you do, when we get back, is go watch TV.", Flight replied. "We still have our vehicles to work on."

"We've got plenty of time, man.", Rush replied. "Learn to relax."

"I will.", Flight said. "As soon as we finish the vehicles."

"Why do we need vehicles anyway?", Rush asked. "I have super-speed, you and Power can fly. And Strenght can jump far."

"Jumping is fun, but I'd like to be able to ride my motorcycle on Metamoor.", Strenght replied. "Besides, I don't know where I'm going to land when I jump those great distances."

"And why are you still calling us by aliases?", Power questioned Rush, as he pulled back his hood. "We're the only ones here, Eric."

"Sorry about that, Angelo.", Eric said as he pulled back his hood. "I guess I still get caught up in our roles so much."

"I know I do.", Flight said as he pulled back his hood. "If Irma knew that it was me that was fighting by her side, she'd freak!"

"Martin, if any of them knew it was us that were helping them, they'd freak!", Strenght said as he pulled back his hood.

"You have a good point there, Nigel.", Martin said with a grin. "I still can't believe they kept this part of their lives from us."

"You and me both man.", Angelo said.

"Remember how we reacted when we found out about them?", Eric laughed.

"You mean how we felt like deers, caught in the headlights?", Nigel asked.

"It was right after we first fought those Lurdens before they attacked those soldiers, they knocked out.", Angelo replied.

_Flashback, after the Battle Warrior's first fight..._

"Okay, that takes care of them.", Power said as he finished tying up the last Lurden. "Let's roll!"

The four of them then took off in their own special way. Once far enough from the village, they stopped and waited for the Guardians and their allies to come to see what they would think of their handy work. But once they saw who they all were, they were totally shocked.

"Is that... Taranee?", Strenght questioned in shock as he looked through his telescope. "She looks... so different!"

"Irma looks about the same.", Flight said as he looked through his telescope. "She just a bit taller."

"Same with Hay Lin.", Rush said as he looked through his telescope.

"Will and Corny look the same, only taller too.", Power said as he looked through his telescope. "Elyon looks the same all together. Caleb too. But who's the guy with the wings and gold mask?"

"You think it's Matt?", Rush questioned.

"Could be.", Strenght said.

"We'll find out when my Grandparents gets back from whatever it is he doing.", Power said. "Right now we head back to Earth and say nothing to nobody."

With that said, the Battle Warriors headed back to Earth, through the fold Power opened for them. Each was a bit confused and upset at what they found out.

_End Flashback_

"To think they've been living that kind of life and couldn't trust us with it!", Nigel said. "I want them to say something, when they find out who we are!"

"It seems you boys are handling things just fine."

The four of them turned to see three people walking out of another doorway. All three were African-Americans. On was in his thirties wearing black pants and a blue shirt, with brown shoes. His hair was in a crew cut. He was John Vanders. Angelo's uncle who took him in after his parents passed away. The other two with him were Angelo's grandparents, Grandpa Joe and Kadma, who was a former Guardian. Joe was dressed in a pair of black pants and a white shirt with a brown long coat, and black shoes. His hair was grown long. Kadma was dressed in a black skirt with a pink shirt with black shoes, and a purple cloak on to keep warm. Her hair was still down to her ankles.

"So, how did your first meeting with the Guardians go?", Kadma asked.

"Did you all know who they were?", Martin asked.

"Surprising, huh?", Joe asked with a grin.

"Not funny, Grandpa.", Angelo said. "You could of told us."

"Would it of made a difference?", John asked.

"I don't know.", Nigel said. "Maybe."

"Believe me, boys.", Joe said as he and Kandma sat on the couch. "When I was a Battle Warrior, I was pretty shocked to find out about Kadma being a Guardian. And when I was able to reveal myself to her and the others, I decided not to. Wanna know why?"

"You wanted some payback?", Eric questioned.

"Pretty much.", Joe said.

"And when I finally found out he was one of the Battle Warriors, I was upset that he didn't tell me about it.", Kadma replied. "And me being so full of pride, didn't want to here him out."

"But in the end, you two patched things up.", Martin said.

"True.", Joe said. "So, do you boys plan on telling the girls who you are?"

"We can do that now?", Eric asked.

"Yes.", John said as he sat in the other chair. "The choice is yours."

The four Battle Warriors looked at each other. After a few seconds they smiled at each other, knowing what the other was thinking.

"We gonna keep it to ourselves for a bit longer.", Angelo said.

"They're just as bad as you all were!", Kadma said.

"Chips off the old block!", Joe laughed.

"But be warned, boys.", Kandma said. "When they find out who you are, they may not be to happy. You best hope they don't go elemental when they find out."

"Elemental?", Martin asked.

"It's what the girls can do when they call upon the full powers of the Heart of Kandrakar.", Joe said. "They become the element they use."

"But, they lose a part of their humanity.", Kadma added. "The last time they did it, they were like mindless dolls just right for taking over. That's a lot of power to deal with."

"We'll be able to handle it.", Nigel said.

"With that settled, I think it's time for you boys to get your weapons.", Joe said as John sat a long duffel bag in front of himself.

"We get new weapons?", Eric asked. "Sweet!"

"For you Eric, are the Tonfas.", John said as he reached into the bag and pulled out a belt, holding a pair of metal tonfas. "With your speed, they'll do a lot of damage."

"Thanks!", Eric said as he was handed the items.

"Nigel?", John said as he pulled out a belt, holding what looked like a short curved sword. "This is your halberd."

Nigel was confuse at first, as he looked at his weapon.

"Twist the handle.", Kadma told him.

Nigel twisted the handle, and it extended out until it was as long as a bo staff.

"Cool.", Nigel said as he twisted it back, making it retract. "I can get use to this."

"Martin?", John said as he pulled out a belt, holding a pair of nunchaku. "The nunchaku are yours."

"Alright!", Martin said as he was handed his weapons. "Thanks!"

"And finally, Angelo.", John said as he reached into the bag and pulled out a sheathed long sword with a diamond in the hilt, and a sheathed short sword with a emerald in the hilt, and handed to him. "These are for you. The long sword was your father's and the short sword was your mother's."

"So these were my parent's weapons?", Angelo questioned as he held the weapons. "Wow."

"Use these weapons well, boys.", Joe said. "For they'll serve you well."

"Now put the belts, they came with on.", Kadma told them.

The boys did as Kadma told them. The sheath that held Angelo's long sword, went across his back. Which meant the harness holding it, went across his chest, while the sheath holding his short sword, was on the belt he had. Once the boys put them on, they realised they fit really well.

"This is nice.", Eric said.

"Things will be different now!", Martin said.

"Now change back to normal.", Joe told them.

Once they did that, they saw that their weapons were gone.

"From now on, when you transform, your weapons will be with you.", Joe said. "You can use your old weapons as well. But for now, work with these."

"To think, these rings turn us into butt kick warriors, with butt kick powers.", Eric said looking at the metal ring he was given, by Joe when he, Martin, Nigel, and Angelo first became the Mystic Teenage Battle Warriors.

"Don't forget.", Kadma said. "You have a bit of your powers as your normal selves. Also, you will meet other former Guardians that may figure out who you are."

"Really?", Maritn questioned with a bit of worry.

"Don't worry.", Kadma said with a grin. "They won't reveal your identities to anyone. They'll respect your right for privacy."

"For now, go and spend time with your friends.", John said. "Enjoy the small bits of peace you can get. Cause who knows when you'll have to go help the Guardians and their allies."

Hearing that, the boy left their HQ with John, Joe, and Kadma and went to meet up with their friends and girlfriends. Each hoping that they could get as much peace as they could get.

**A/N: Be honest, did you really think the those guys were the Mystic Teenage Battle Warriors? Anyway, now they got weapons! Things should be a bit more interesting now! The real question is, when will they tell the others about themselves? And what will their reactions be?**

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Major Surprises

**Chapter Eight:**

A month and a half have past, and the battles kept on coming. It was the same thing every time. The AoE would attack. The Guardians along with their allies would come a fight them. And shortly after that, the Mystic Battle Warriors would come and help fight the AoE. After the AoE retreated, the Battle Warriors would help with some clean up and then leave. That was how it was for the last month and a half. Which brings us to now, where the Battle Warriors are eating lunch outside under a tree, while their girlfriends and the others are eating inside the lunch hall.

"Let's see what they're up to.", Angelo said as he pulled out a silverish round tray, Joe gave them to use, and laid it down on the table he and the other Battle Warriors were sitting at. "Show us the others."

Suddenly, an image of the girls, along with Caleb and Matt appeared. They were sitting at their table, inside the lunch hall eating and talking about things.

"Who do those guys think they are?", Will questioned. "I don't care if they do help us when we need it! I want to know why they're so secretive!"

"It's like they don't trust us with there identities!", Irma said before sipping her drink. "It's getting annoying!"

"Well, at least they're on our side.", Elyon said. "That has to count for something."

"Even so, there's something about them I don't trust.", Matt said.

"That Flight guy is a real jerk!", Hay Lin said before biting into her sandwich.

"Are you still upset about him pinching your nose?", Matt asked.

"Hey, I'm still not to trilled about the spin I got from that Strenght guy!", Will admitted.

"Well, you all wanted to find out who they were.", Cornelia said.

"Besides, sooner or later, we'll find out who they are.", Caleb replied.

"And then we can get some pay back!", Irma said.

"Enough talk about them!", Taranee said. "We need to focus on the real threat."

"The Alliance of Evil.", Caleb replied.

"Remember, we call them the AoE.", Irma said. "The Alliance of Evil. I mean who really calls themselves that, now a days?"

"What other teams of evil are there, Irma?", Cornelia questioned getting a few laughs out of the others.

"Anyway, we have to figure where they go when they retreat.", Will replied. "We know it's not anywhere on Metamoor, or Elyon would of been able to sense Phobos."

"We checked Zamballa.", Cornelia said. "Nothing there."

"And the Oracle can't find him on any other worlds.", Taranee informed.

"And he's not dumb enough to come to Earth.", Irma said. "Or else, Matt, Will, and Elyon would of sensed him."

"Unless they found a way to hide in the open.", Taranee inclined.

Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"We'll have to talk about this later.", Will said as they got up from the table. "That is if the AoE doesn't launch another attack."

"Please don't jinx it!", Irma said. as they walked out of the lunch hall. "Martin and I have a date today, and I don't need to go off and fight those jerks for awhile!"

"You and me both.", Hay Lin said as they headed down the hall.

"Well, that was interesting.", Martin said as the images in the tray faded.

"At least some of them like us.", Angelo said as he put the tray in his back pack.

"So, when are we going to reveal ourselves to the girls?", Eric asked as they threw their trash away.

"I say we give it another month.", Nigel suggested. "Just for fun. Or at least until one of them decided to tell us about themselves."

"I can work with that.", Martin said.

"Me too.", Eric said as they headed down the halls.

"So, that's what we'll do.", Angelo said. "When one of the girls, or Caleb and Matt tell us about their secret lives, we'll tell them about us."

With that choice made, the boys headed to their next classes in hopes that they didn't have to keep their secret for to long.

Later that day, after school, while Nigel was with Taranee and Martin was with Irma, Angelo and Eric were making their way to the junkyard to get any spare parts for the stuff in their headquarters.

"And why is it just you and me going to the junkyard for spare parts?", Eric asked as they crossed the street.

"Because, Nigel is spending time with Taranee, and Martin and Irma are on a, much needed, date.", Angelo replied. "I would be with Elyon right now, if Cornelia hadn't talked her into going shopping with her."

"Hay Lin's working at the Silver Dragon doing deliveries.", Eric said.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about running into any of the AoE.", Angelo joked. "I mean it's a very slim chance of us running into them here on Earth."

"I hear you there.", Eric said as they waited at a crosswalk, to cross the street.

As they were waiting, Eric's danger sense kicked in as he felt a chill down his spine. On a reflex, he started looking around the area to see what was setting of his danger sense.

"You okay, man?", Angelo asked his friend as he saw what he was doing.

"It's my danger sense!", Eric whispered. "Something, or someone is setting it off!"

"I don't see anybody that would do that.", Angelo said as he looked around. "Oh crud!"

"What?", Eric asked.

"That!", Angelo whispered as he looked towards what he saw.

Eric looked in the same direction and saw one of the few people he never thought he'd see on Earth, let alone Heatherfield.

"Nerissa?", Eric whispered. "What the heck is she doing here?"

"Don't know.", Angelo replied. "But, it can't be good!"

Both Battle Warriors looked to see Nerissa, and a guy with blond hair walk out of a restaurant. Nerissa was dressed in a blue woman's business suit, with a white shirt, and black short heels, while the man she was with, was dressed in a green business suit, with a dark red shirt, and black shoes. Eric and Angelo watched as they both got into a limo. But not before Angelo took a picture of her and the guy with the camera, on his cell phone. As the limo drove off, Eric's danger sense died down.

"If she's here, then the rest of the AoE must be here too!", Angelo said as he and Eric headed straight for his home. "We have to tell my grandparents, or Uncle John about this!"

"I'll call Nigel, and have him meet us at your place!" Eric said as he pulled out his cell phone.

"I'll call Martin!", Angelo said as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Okay man, what's the big emergency?", Nigel asked as the four of them met up at the Vaders home. "Me and Taranee were about to go to the movies!"

"And me and Irma were having a good time.", Martin replied. "If you hadn't called, we still would of been making out."

"Sorry man.", Angelo said as they went inside his home, which was above his uncle's dojo, that was across the street from Hay Lin's home. "But this is important."

Once inside, the dojo, the boys saw Angelo's Uncle John and Grandpa Joe meditating. Suddenly, Kadma walked into the room.

"Grandma!", Angelo said as he went up to Kadma, with the other behind him. "We got a problem! A big problem!"

"What are you talking about, Angelo?", Kadma asked he grandson.

"On our way to the junkyard, me and Eric saw Nerissa, with some guy, getting into some limo!", Angelo explained.

"Nerissa?", Nigel and Martin questioned in shock.

"Say what?", Joe asked as he broke out of his trace, along with John.

"Me and Angelo saw Nerissa, with some guy, getting into some limo!", Eric repeated.

"See for yourselves.", Angelo said as he brought it up on his cell phone.

Everybody looked to see the picture of Nerissa and the guy before they got in the limo.

"Can you print this out?", Joe asked.

"Yeah.", Martin said.

"Do it.", Kadma said. "Afterwards, you boys have a trip to make, tomorrow."

"And there's something else me and your uncle found out as well.", Joe said.

The next day, after school, the Guardians along with Elyon, Yan Lin, Matt, and Caleb were called to Kandrakar by the Oracle. Once they got there, the Oracle along with Halinor, Alfor, and Tibor were waiting, in the grand hall, for them to show up.

"Welcome, my friends.", the Oracle said as he welcomed them. "I wish you were coming here under better terms."

"What's the problem?", Taranee said.

"Moments ago, we got some disturbing news.", Halinor said. "It seems that we know where the Alliance of Evil is hiding."

"Really?", Hay Lin asked. "Where?"

"Earth.", Halinor answered sadly.

"EARTH!", the heroes questioned.

"Are you sure, Halinor?", Yan Lin asked.

"Positve.", Halinor said.

"Is there any proof?", Caleb asked.

"Just ask those who told us.", Alfor said.

"And who would that be.", Cornelia asked.

"The Mystic Battle Warriors.", Tibor said as the Battle Warriors walked out from the shadows.

"Hello, folks.", Rush said with a wave.

"Oh great.", Irma said sarcastically. "It's them."

"Don't tell me your not happy to see us.", Power said in a somewhat teasing tone. "Cause, we're happy to see you. Well, I'm happy to see the lovely queen here."

A light blush came to Elyon's cheeks after hearing the compliment.

"What a flirt!", Will whispered to Taranee in annoyance.

"Anyway...", Power said in a tone, letting Will know he heard her, keeping her quiet. "...here's the proof you need of Nerissa being on Earth."

Flight then handed Taranee a photo of Nerissa and the guy she was with. Taranee showed the photo to the others, who were surprised to see that it was Nerissa in the photo.

"That's Nerissa alright.", Matt said. "And is that Cedric with her?"

"The snake-guy?", Rush questioned. "He cleaned up real good!"

"I'll say.", Cornelia agreed.

"Cornelia!", Irma said in a scolding tone.

"What?", she asked. "It's true!"

"So, how long have you known this.", Caleb asked.

"We just found out yesterday.", Strenght said. "Trust me when I say, if we found out any earlier, we would of told you all."

"So what do we do now?", Elyon asked. "For all we know, they could of been spying on us this whole time!"

"Pretend you don't know they're on Earth.", Power suggested. "As long as they think they have the element of surprise, they'll get real comfortable."

"Which will give us the chance to spy on them.", Rush added. "Once we find out where they're staying, that is."

"A wise decision.", Tibor said.

"Very wise indeed.", the Oracle agreed. "Now if only we knew how they were able to hide their presents on Earth from those of you who would of been able to sense them."

"It must be the new power they gained.", Yan Lin suggested.

"We know about that too.", Strenght said. "It seems that they've been taking the pure energy from different worlds."

"No!", Halinor said.

"Not good!", Yan Lin said with worry.

"Pure energy?", Taranee questioned.

"The energy that is in each world before it is used by the world's Heart, or to send life giving energy to the living things of said world.", Halinor explained.

"If they have that kind of energy backing them up, you kids have your work cut out for you.", Yan Lin said.

"Well, that's just dandy.", Irma said sarcastically.

"I must go meditate on this.", the Oracle said. "In the mean time, I suggest that you all learn to get along. You will need each other in the coming battles. Halinor, I would like for you to send word to the other known worlds of this new information."

"Yes, Oracle.", Halinor said as she along with Yan Lin left the room.

With that said, the Oracle, Alfor, and Tibor left the main hall, leaving the young heroes there alone.

"So, you finally going to tell us who you are?", Matt asked.

"Nope.", the Battle Warriors answered.

"But, the Oracle just said...", Hay Lin began to say.

"He said for us to learn to get along.", Flight said. "That doesn't mean for us to show you who we are."

"Why you...!", Irma snapped.

"Quite a temper you got there.", Flight said. "It makes you even more cuter."

Irma then turned away from Flight, with a blush on her face, getting a few giggles from Cornelia an Elyon.

"Can we put the whole spinning you "thing" behind us?", Strenght asked as he extended his hand to Will. "I rather us be friends."

"Me too.", Will said as she shook his hand.

"Sorry about the whole mud thing.", Rush said to Cornelia and Irma.

"Don't sweat it.", Cornelia said as she flipped her hair. "I, for one, blame Irma for that."

"Hey!", Irma whined turning to Cornelia. "You agreed to it!"

"But you suggested it.", Cornelia countered.

"Ladies, please!", Rush said. "Let's just put it behind us, and move forward."

"Okay.", Irma and Cornelia said.

"Friends?", Flight asked Hay Lin as he extended his hand to Hay Lin.

Hay Lin simply turned her head from Flight while sticking her nose in the air.

"Still mad about the whole nose pinching?", Flight asked Matt.

"Yep.", Matt answered.

"Thought so.", Flight said. "Tell you what Hay Lin, when we do reveal ourselves to you, you can pinch my nose as many times as I did yours."

"All five times?", Hay Lin asked while tilting her head towards him.

"All five times.", Flight agreed. "So, friends?"

"Okay!", Hay Lin said cheerfully as she shook his hand.

"I can't believe my brother and his allies have been hiding on Earth this whole time.", Elyon said. "They could of gotten the jump on us the whole time!"

"But they didn't.", Power said. "I don't why, but it must be something big they got planned."

"The question is, what do they have planned?", Caleb pondered.

"Maybe, they're after Earth's heart.", Flight suggested.

"No!", Cornelia cried as she started trembling in fear.

"Did I say something wrong?", Flight asked.

"The Heart of Earth is someone important to Cornelia.", Caleb said.

"I see.", Strenght said. "Well, as long as whoever the Heart of Earth is, is safe then there's nothing to worry about."

"I don't think they're after Earth's Heart.", Power said.

"You don't?", Cornelia asked.

"No, I don't", Power said. "If they were, they would of done it by now. I think they're just hiding on Earth, and attacking the Meridian Kingdom, while collecting pure energy."

"So you think it's something on Metamoor they want.", Matt figured.

_Flashback, a month and a half ago..._

"But be warned, boys.", Kandma said. "When they find out who you are, they may not be to happy. You best hope they don't go elemental when they find out."

"Elemental?", Martin asked.

"It's what the girls can do when they call upon the full powers of the Heart of Kandrakar.", Joe said. "They become the element they use."

"But, they lose a part of their humanity.", Kadma added. "The last time they did it, they were like mindless dolls just right for taking over. That's a lot of power to deal with."

_End Flashback_

"Not something! Someone!", Power said looking at the Guardians. "It's you five they want!"

"What?", Will questioned.

"Think about it!", Power said. "When you go into your elemental forms, what happens?"

"We get a lot more power.", Irma said proudly. "Wait. How do you know about that?"

"One of our teachers told us about it.", Flight replied. "Now what else happens?"

"We also lose a part of our humanity.", Taranee added. "We become mindless dolls."

"Which will give Phobos and Nerissa the chance to put us under their control!", Will figured.

"That's why they've been leaving when ever the battle gets going.", Caleb said. "They want to annoy you all so much that you five will get fed up and go into your elemental forms to bust them!"

"But if we do that, Nerissa and Phobos will try to get control over us.", Hay Lin said.

"It's a pretty good plan.", Power said. "Which is why you can't go into that form. It's to dangerous."

"We already figured that out!", Will snapped. "We're not stupid!"

"You know what.", Power said as he turned to face Will. "You need to chill, Sparky!", Power replied.

"Don't call me Sparky!", Will demanded.

"You need to learn to relax.", Power said as he walked away. "You'll have less stress."

"Jerk!", Will whispered under her breath.

"I heard that!", Power said as he walked out onto one of the balconies.

As everyone else was getting along, Elyon went out on the same balcony Power went out to. Sensing her presents, Power turned to see her standing there looking depressed.

"I take it, your not to happy about you brother being on Earth.", Power said to Elyon.

"I just wish we knew sooner.", Elyon said sadly.

"I don't think we would of known if we weren't in the area, they were in.", Power said.

"Wait.", Elyon said figuring something out. "You guys live on Earth?"

"I can see you're one of the clever ones.", Power complimented. "But, yes. We're from Earth."

"Do you think, my brother and his allies can be stopped?", Elyon asked.

"I beleive so.", Power said. "As long as the Guardians don't go and transform into their elemental forms, Phobos and Nerissa can't take control of them."

"Thanks to you, they know that now.", Elyon said as she stood by him. "They may not say it, but I will. Thank you."

"No problem.", Power said.

Elyon then looked at her watch and saw that she had to get back home, on Earth.

"Oh my gosh!", Elyon said as she saw what time it was. "I have to get back to Earth!"

"Okay.", Power said as she flew back inside.

"Guys we have to go!", Elyon said as she landed in front of the others. "I have to call Angelo!"

"Martin's must be wondering if I'll call him or not!", Irma said as Yan Lin and Halinor walked into the room.

"I have to call Eric!", Hay Lin said.

"I have to call Nigel and let him know that I can go on our date!", Taranee said. "Open a fold Will!"

"Okay guys.", Will said as she opened a fold for Earth.

"Come on grandma!", Hay Lin said getting excited.

"You all go ahead.", Yan Lin said as Will changed herself and the girls back to normal. "I think I'll stay here a bit longer.

"Okay.", Hay Lin said before heading through the fold

Soon the Guardians, Elyon, Matt, and Caleb were through the fold. Once it closed behind them, the Battle Warriors then busted out laughing. While they were laughing, Halinor and Yan Lin walked up to the boys.

"Now which one of you is Joe and Kadma's grandson?", Yan Lin said with a smile.

"We know it's one of you.", Halinor said with a smile.

The boys looked at each other and back at Yan Lin and Halinor.

"Grandma did say that other former Guardians would be able to sense us.", Angelo said as he pulled back his hood. "But I never knew you were a Guardian Ms. Lin."

"Then again, it makes sense seeing as Hay Lin is one.", Eric said as he, along with Martin and Nigel pulled back his hood.

"Martin Tubbs, Nigel Ashcroft, and Eric Lyndon.", Yan Lin said. "This is a surprise!"

"You should of seen us when we found out about the others.", Eric said.

"It's not everyday you find out you girlfriend is a queen.", Angelo replied. "Now that was a surprise!"

"So, when do you plan on telling the others about yourselves?", Yan Lin asked.

"When one of them decides to tell us about themselves.", Nigel said.

"Or until we get tired of hiding the truth from them.", Eric said.

"Be prepared for some angry girls.", Halinor said.

"That's what Mrs. Kadma said.", Eric said.

"Can I ask you something?", Martin asked Halinor.

"What is it?", Halinor said.

"Mrs. Kadma said that you all can see just about everything from here in Kandrakar.", Martin said. "Is there any way you can find my grandmother?"

"Your grandmother?", Halinor questioned.

"Yes.", Martin said. "You see, my grandfather, Patrick Tubbs, told me that she left him for something she thought was more important than being with him. I'd just like to know where she is, so I can ask her why she left my grandfather."

"I see.", Halinor said. "I wish I could help, but that is something you must find out for yourself."

"I see.", Martin said. "Thanks anyway."

"Well guys, I say we better head home.", Angelo said as he opened a fold for home. "You wanna come with us, Ms. Lin?"

"You boys go ahead.", Yan Lin said. "I think I'll stay here for a bit longer. And don't worry. You secret is safe with us."

"Thanks.", Martin said with a kind smile as they all went through the fold.

Once it closed, Yan Lin turned around to see Halinor with a sad, yet happy look on her face.

"He has your smile, you know.", Yan Lin said.

"He's grown up well.", Halinor said as she sat down on one of the benches there.

"So why didn't you tell him?", Yan Lin asked as she sat next to her.

"How can I tell my grandson that I left my family to serve on Kandrakar, Yan Lin?", Halinor questioned as tears began to flow down her face.

"Aw, Halinor.", Yan Lin said as she hugged her friend as she began to cry. "It will be okay."

At that moment, all Halinor could do was hope and pray for the best.

**A/N: First it's discovered that the AoE is hiding on Earth, thanks to the Battle Warriors. And now we find out that Halinor is Martin's grandmother! Shocking, huh? Well, at least our heroes are getting along a bit. Let's just hope they can work better together.**

**P.S.: I have know idea who Martin's grandparents are. They never mentioned it in the show, so I figured why not do this.**


	9. Chapter 9: Movie Time & Dark Visions

**Chapter Nine:**

For the next two weeks and a half, the AoE were getting their butts handed to them by the combined might of the Guardians, Elyon, Caleb, the Regents of Earth, and the Mystic Teenage Battle Warriors. Sometimes it was all four of the key members of the AoE, and sometimes it was just two of them, with a large group of Lurdens. Either way, they were beaten back.

_And this was driving them crazy!_

"This is the fifth time this has happened!", Phobos snapped as he slammed his fist down on the table where he, Nerissa, Cedric, and Miranda, in their human form sat at. "If those Battle Warriors weren't around, then we would have the Guardians under our control!"

"You know of these Battle Warriors, Nerissa.", Cedric said as he looked towards the former Guardian. "Do you know who these four may be?"

"I have a feeling of who they might be.", Nerissa said. "But I can't be to sure."

"Do they have a weakness?", Miranda asked.

"None that I know of.", Nerissa replied. "But I do know, that if push came to shove, they would do what they had to do to protect their friends."

"And that may be all we need to get rid of them.", Phobos said with a smirk. "All we need is a bit of the pure energy, we have been taking from different worlds."

"What are you planning, Phobos?", Nerissa asked with a wicked smile.

"What else?", Phobos questioned, with a wicked smile of his own. "Something evil. And if we're lucky, we'll be short one Guardian."

The next day, after school, the girls were sitting in the park, waiting for their boyfriends to show up.

"What's taking them so long?", Cornelia asked getting impatient. "The movie going to start soon!"

"Well, I know that Matt's helping his grandfather at his pet store.", Will said.

"I know that Martin is over at Mr. Vander's dojo, getting in a quick lesson.", Irma replied.

"Really?", Hay Lin questioned. "Eric too!"

"I think Nigel's their as well.", Taranee said.

"I know that Angelo's there.", Elyon replied. "So, where's Caleb, Cornelia?"

"He said something about helping Matt stock up some stuff at the pet store.", Cornelia replied.

"Hello, ladies."

The girls looked up to see the Battle Warriors sitting up in a tree, looking down at them.

"Fancy meeting you here.", Rush said as they jumped down in front of them.

"What are you doing here?", Taranee asked getting worried. "Someone might see you!"

"See what? Four guys in hoodies, talking to six cute girls?", Strength questioned. "I don't think that'll draw to much attention."

"Good point.", Taranee said.

"So, what are you doing here?", Will asked.

"Well, we figured that we should check up on you all.", Power replied. "That and I missed your sparkling personality, Sparky."

"Don't call me Sparky!", Will said.

"But, it makes you look so cute.", Power replied as he heard Cornelia laugh at the joke. "See, she thinks it's funny."

"That's because. Corny has her own nickname.", Irma teased.

"Don't call me Corny!", Cornelia said.

"Corny?", Rush questioned as he look towards Irma. "You call her Corny?"

Being proud, Irma nodded.

"That's weak!", Strenght said causing Irma's jaw to drop. "That's the best you can do?"

"It's sort of sad too.", Powers added getting a laugh out of Cornelia. "I'm willing to bet that she doesn't even pick on you like that."

"That's because she can't think of anything to use on me.", Irma countered with a cocky smile.

A smile came to Power's face, under his hood as he walked up to Cornelia. He then whispered something in her ear. After hearing what he said, she quickly put her hands over her mouth to keep from cracking up. Seeing this, Power couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Give it a go.", Power said pointing to Irma.

With a smile on her face, Cornelia cleared her throat and then...

"Irma Derma, lives in Burma!", Cornelia began quickly getting Irma's attention as her jaw dropped again. "There she lived with a cat named Germa! Irma Derma, lives in Burma! There she lived with a cat named Germa! I could do this for a while!"

The first one to start laughing was, Taranee, followed by Will and Elyon. And in the end, even Hay Lin was cracking up, which shocked Irma.

"Not funny!", Irma yelled.

"Nor is calling me Corny.", Cornelia replied. "So the next time you call me Corny, I'll say that little rhyme."

"Are they always like this?", Power asked Elyon.

"Oh yeah.", Elyon said. "But this is the first time Cornelia has gotten one over on Irma."

Irma, getting fustrated, turned away with a pout on her face. Seeing this, Flight walked over to her to see her pouting still.

"I was right.", Flight said getting a raise eyebrow from Irma. "You still look cute while pouting."

With a blush on her face, Irma walked away, but not without mentally telling Taranee to contact her mentally, when Martin shows up.

"Was it something I said?", Flight asked.

"Sort of.", Cornelia said. "You see, Irma has a boyfriend, who she really cares for."

"I see.", Flight said feeling really proud inside.

"So, we'd like it if you didn't flirt with her!", Hay Lin said sternly while poking Flight on his chest.

"A bit of a temper you got there.", Flight said. "Or maybe you want one of us to flirt with you a bit."

"No!", Hay Lin said turning away from Flight. "I have a boyfriend too!"

"That's to bad.", Rush said as he walked up to Hay Lin. "Because, I think your rather cute."

Surprised, Hay Lin turned a nice shade of pink as she went and sat next to Will.

"Oh brother.", Strenght said while shaking his head.

"So, why aren't you acting like them?", Taranee asked Strenght.

"Because I have a girlfriend.", Strenght replied. "And to flirt with another girl would be just wrong."

"That's rather noble of you.", Taranee said with a small smile.

"As fun as this is, we have to go.", Power said. "There's something important we have to do. See ya, ladies!"

The four Battle Warriors then teletransported away.

"Good riddiance.", Will said.

"Aw, they're not that bad.", Elyon said. "They may joke around a little, but they have good hearts."

"Besides, it's not like Irma doesn't do it too.", Taranee added.

"I heard that!", Irma said as she came walking up to the group.

Just then Matt and Caleb came walking up.

"Sorry, we're late.", Matt said as he walked up to Will.

"That's okay.", Will said before they kissed. "You did miss a heck of a show."

"What do you mean?", Caleb asked.

"I'll tell you later.", Cornelia said before kissing Caleb. "Right now, we have a movie to get to. As soon as the other guys get here, that is."

Just then, Nigel. Angelo, Martin, and Eric came walking up towards them, laughing and talking about something. Just then, for kicks, Martin did a few back-flips and ended it with a fighting stance.

"Oh quite showing off.", Nigel said. "We know you can fight."

"Now, now.", Angelo said as they walked up to the girls. "Martin just wants to show off for his Wittle Irma."

"What is this, make fun of Irma day?", Irma snapped.

"What's up with her?", Angelo asked Elyon.

"Cornelia gave her a taste of her own medicine.", Elyon replied.

"Really?", Angelo questioned, actting aurprised. "It's about time girl! It's been a long time coming!"

"Thank you, thank you.", Cornelia said taking a bow.

"Hey!", Irma said.

"I think we should head to the movies, before Irma gets anymore upset.", Eric said as he and Hay Lin began to walk off.

"Shall we?", Angelo asked as he offered his arm to Elyon.

"Yes, we shall.", Elyon said as she grabbed onto his arm and walked off with him.

Soon, all six couples were off to the movie to enjoy themselves.

_Two hours later..._

"I can't believe I actually sat there and watched that movie!", Angelo said with a shiver, as they all were walking out of the movies. "That movie's gonna bomb, like the last one!"

"What?", the girls yelled causing Angelo to jump back a little.

"Bad move, dude.", Matt said.

"That movie was just as good as the last one, Vance Micheal Justin did!", Cornelia said glaring at Angelo.

"How dare you insult him like that?", Irma questioned. "V.M.J. is one of the best singers of all time!"

"We know he can sing, Irma.", Martin said.

"Hey.", Nigel said. "We know that."

"He just can't act.", Eric said.

"I wouldn't even call what he was doing acting.", Angelo replied. "That was just him remembering lines he was giving."

"Angelo!", Elyon said in surprise.

"It's true baby.", Angelo said. "The guy can sing. I'll give him that. But that guy needs some acting lessons!"

"That's just you guys opinion.", Will said.

"Really?", Angelo questioned. "Hold on a second."

Angelo then jumped up on the nearest bench and took a deep breath.

"Can I get everyone's attention, please!", Angelo yelled getting the attention of most of the people leaving the theater. "Most of you all saw the new movie V.M.J. was in right?"

"Yeah.", most of the couples said.

"Now, and be honest.", Angelo said. "How many of you think that the boy needs acting lessons?"

Slowly, but surely, most of the guys there raised their hands. As well as a few girls!

"Johnny!", one girl said looking at her boyfriend.

"Sorry, Tina.", the boy said. "But the guy can't act right."

"I feel the same way, Megan.", a red-headed boy said.

"Not you too Freddy!", Megan said.

Soon, guys were telling their girlfriends or dates how they felt about the movie. Seeing this Angelo jumped down from the bench and walked up to his friends.

"We better leave.", Angelo said. "Cause I think I just caused a few future break-ups."

Agreeing with that, the twelve of them sneaked away, without being noticed.

Soon, they were at Caleb, and Elyon's home, where the girls were spending the night.

"So I'll see you Monday.", Angelo said as he wrapped his arms around Elyon.

"I wish I could stay the weekend.", Elyon said sadly. "But, I..."

"It's okay.", Angelo said. "You have to take care of some family business."

'You have no idea.', Elyon thought to herself.

"Tell you what.", Angelo said. "How about this Monday, we spend some time together. Just you and me."

"I'd like that.", Elyon said before they kissed.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?", Taranee said to Nigel.

"I should hope so.", Nigel joked before they kissed.

"See you tomorrow.", Martin said before he and Irma kissed.

"Um... duh!", Irma joked before they kissed again.

"Still wanna go to that art exhibit, tomorrow?", Eric asked Hay Lin.

"Of course I do!", Hay Lin said happily before they kissed.

"Goodnight.", Will said before she and Matt kissed.

"I'll see you tomorrow.", Matt said.

After saying their goodbyes, the guys left Caleb, and Elyon's home, and went their separate ways home. The girls, and Caleb went inside the Brown's home, to get some sleep.

Later that night, Angelo woke up sweatting in fear, from the nightmare he just had! He knew he had to contact his fellow Battle Warriors fast! And he knew the quickest way.

'Eric!' he called out to the speedy warrior mentally, knowing he would hear him. 'Eric!'

'I'm up! I'm up!', Eric said before yawning. 'Dude! It's 1:37 A.M.!'

'I know, but I just had this jacked up vision, of Cornelia biting the bullet!', Angelo said as he noticed his transformation ring glowing. 'And I think it may happen this mourning!'

'Your ring glowing too?', Eric asked as he saw his doing the same thing.

'Yeah.', Angelo replied. 'Contact the others and have them meet us at Shell Beach.'

'Already told them.', Eric said as he jumped out of bed.

Soon, the Mystic Battle Warriors teletransported to Shell Beach. All four were still a bit groggy from waking up this early in the mourning.

"Are you sure about this, man?", Nigel asked.

"Yeah, man.", Martin said before yawning. "I was dreaming of me and Irma on beach somewhere. I was in my Warrior form, in some swim trunks, while she was in her Guardian form. In a bikini! A bikini man!"

"I was dreaming the same thing!", Eric said. "Only I was with Hay Lin."

"Sorry guys, but I had a vision.", Angelo said.

"Eric already told us.", Nigel said. "But are you sure it's going to happen now?"

"As sure as our rings are glowing.", Angelo said as he held up his right hand the ring was on.

The other three held up their rings, that were glowing, and knew that they had work to do. They then held their rings up, and said the phrase that would change them into the Mystic Teenage Battle Warriors.

"Mystic Storm, Battle Form!", the four of them called out.

Suddenly, the four of them were covered in separate balls of light, as the transformation took place. Each of them felt themselves grow a bit taller and more built. They soon felt their clothes change as well. Next they felt their powers come to full. Eric felt his speed increase, while Nigel felt his strenght grow. Martin felt like he could fly for hours, and Angelo felt his energy grow. Once the balls of light faded, they boys were in their Battle Warrior forms, weapons and all.

"Man, this never gets old!", Nigel said as he flexed his muscles.

"I know what you mean.", Eric said as he ran in place at super-speed.

"I love this job!", Martin said as he hovered in the air a little.

"Well, I suggest we go and do what we do best.", Angelo said as he opened a fold to Metamoor.

Once they were ready, the four of them went through the fold to fight Alliance of Evil.

'I just hope my vision doesn't happen.', Angelo said as the fold closed behind them.

**A/N: After a night at the movies, with their girlfriends, the guys are off to fight the AoE. What do they have planned anyway? And does it have to do with Angelo's vision of Cornelia dying?**

**Please review**


	10. Chapter 10: Close Call & Elyon's Choice

**Chapter Ten:**

Once the Battle Warriors were in Metamoor, they headed straight for where the battle was, in their own way. Power, and Flight flew, while Rush ran at super-speed, and Strenght leaped at great distances.

"So what's the plan?", Flight asked.

"Simple.", Power said. "We go fight the AoE, and hopefully catch them."

"Or at least send them running.", Rush said.

"I'd rather see them behind bars.", Strenght said as landed and leaped again.

"You and me both.", Power said as they continued on their way. "There has to be some way to keep them from teletransporting away."

Soon they were at the site of the battle. This time it was just Phobos and Cedric, with some Lurdens and Mogriffs.

"Mogriffs!", Rush said. "He just had to bring Mogriffs!"

"Strenght, Rush. You two take on Cedric and the Lurdens.", Power directed. "Me and Flight will take Phobos and the Mogriffs."

"Good luck!", Rush said as he and Strenght headed towards Cedric and the Lurdens.

"Same to you.", Flight said as he and Power flew up towards Phobos and the Mogriffs.

"Only two Battle Warriors?", Cedric questioned with a grin. "I'm disappointed."

"Don't worry, Cedric.", Rush said as he took down five Lurden with a few dash strikes, using his tonfas. "We're still gonna kick your butt."

"One way...", Strength said as he landed a powerful roundhouse kick to Cedric's jaw sending him flying against a house. "... or the other!"

Cedric quickly got up and rubbed his jaw. He then glared at Strenght.

"You Lurdens take on the fast one!", Cedric ordered. "The strong one is mine!"

"Bring it on!", Strength said as he pulled out his chain and began to spin it around. "I got all night!"

"It seems that only the Battle Warriors are here to fight us.", Phobos said as he saw Power and Flight flying towards him. "And I was so hoping for the Guardians to show."

"Oh don't worry Phobos!", Power said. "We'll give you a good fight!"

"We shall see!", Phobos said as he fired a wave of energy at the two Battle Warriors.

"Whoa!", Flight said as they dodged the attack, only to have some Mogriffs flying at them. "Let's party!"

Flight then reached behind him and pulled out a thing of marbles. Seeing this, Phobos began to laugh.

"Marbles?", Phobos laughed. "Marbles? And what do you plan on doing with those?"

"This!", Flight said as he charged the marble with some energy.

Flight then threw the marbles at the Mogriffs! Once they hit them, the marbles exploded, causing the Mogriffs to scream out in pain as they were being cut by broken marble shards. Power then followed with a wave of energy, of his own, that sent the Mogriffs falling to ground. Soon another wave of Mogriffs were coming at them. Seeing this, Power sent an even stronger wave of energy at the Mogriffs, at the same time Flight threw some more energy charged marbles, making an even bigger explosion that took out the rest of the Mogriffs.

"Most impressive.", Phobos said as he watch his Mogriffs fall from the sky. "I now see why Nerissa feared you all at first. But I don't scared so easily!"

Phobos then blasted Power and Flight with a wave of white energy that sent them flying back.

"What was that?", Flight asked.

"That, my friends, was the power of pure energy!", Phobos bragged. "Now, shall we continue?"

"Let's.", Power said. "But first..."

Power's fist then began to glow with white energy, while Flight held some plastic disc and charged them with white energy.

"... we'll even the odds."

"So, you can use pure energy too?", Phobos questioned with a smirk. "This should be interesting."

Power and Flight then flew at Phobos, ready for battle. But before they could lay an attack on him, Phobos vanished!

"Aaargh!", Cedric yelled as he was slammed down by Strength, who had his chain wrapped around him.

"Give it up Cedric!", Nigel said as he loosened and pulled the chain away from Cedric. "You don't stand a chance!"

"I still have my Lurdens, fool!", Cedric bragged with a smirk, as he slowly stood on his tail.

Suddenly a twister appeared and began sucking up the Lurdens. Cedric watched as the twister sucked the Lurdens up in it. He then saw Rush run from the twister and stood next to Strenght. The twister then slowly faded, letting the Lurdens fall to the ground.

"You mean those Lurdens?", Rush questioned. "If so, then you're out of luck, buddy!"

Rush then pulled out his tonfas and ran at Cedric and began to rapidly hit him in his gut, with the short end of the tonfas. Rush then ended his assault with an uppercut, which Strenght followed with a downward punch knocking him to the ground. Both warriors jumped back from Cedric ready to fight him some more.

"It seems that I am out numbered.", Cedric said with a smirk as he wiped some blood from his mouth. "I think it's time to leave."

Suddenly, Phobos appeared with a smirk on his face, just as Power and Flight landed next to Strenght and Rush.

"It seems that we have underestimated you four.", Phobos said. "Next time, you won't be so lucky!"

Both Phobos, and Cedric teletransported away with their Lurdens and Mogriffs.

"Well that was quick.", Rush said.

"It was weird too.", Flight said. "That was one of the shortest fight we've had with them."

"And the way Cedric was talking, it's was like they wanted the Guardians here instead of us.", Strenght replied.

"Same with Phobos.", Power said. "But, what about my vision?"

"Maybe seeing as we got here first, and drove them off, we stopped it from happening.", Rush figured.

"I wonder where they are anyway.", Flight said.

"Aw, man!", came Irma's voice. "We're to late!"

The Battle Warriors turned around to see the Guardians, Elyon, Caleb, and Matt walking up to them.

"A bit late to the party, aren't we?", Rush questioned.

"Sorry.", Elyon said. "But we had trouble waking Sparky up."

"Hey!", Will whined getting a grin out of Power.

"The name's starting to stick, Sparky.", Power teased.

"Don't call me Sparky!", Will demanded as electricity sparked in her hair.

Suddenly, Phobos appeared and grabbed Cornelia, surprising everyone.

"It's about time you all showed up!", Phobos said with a smirk. "And now to shorten your ranks!"

Phobos then took off into the air! Thinking quickly, all those that could fly took off after them.

"Let me go!", Cornelia demanded as she tried to pull free of Phobos's grip.

"This won't take long, Guardian.", Phobos said smoothly as they flew higher and higher into the sky. "It won't take long at all."

The only ones that were able to keep up with Phobos were Power, Flight, Elyon, and Hay Lin, the others had to pull back because of the thin air. Power knew he had to hurry or, Cornelia was finished, just like she was in his dream.

'I have to kick it up a notch!', Power said as he called upon the full force of his powers, to give him a extra boost.

"And here we are.", Phobos said as they hovered in Metamoor's upper atmosphere.

Cornelia could feel herself freezing slowly as she tried to break free of Phobos's grip around her neck.

"I'll give you a choice, Guardian.", Phobos said as he gave her a piercing glare. "Join us or die!"

"Never!", Cornelia said as she felt her breath shorten.

"Think twice about this.", Phobos said as he began to squeeze her neck. "Your wings are to cold to flap. And once I let you go, you'll die before you hit the ground, or any of your friends catch you."

"G-g-g-get b-b-b-bent!", Cornelia said as the cold nearly over took her.

"Very well.", Phobos said as he let her go. "Happy landings!"

With a sinister laugh, Phobos thought he had finished off the young Guardian. But then he saw something that crushed that thought.

"It can't be!", Phobos yelled as he saw Power flying up towards Cornelia at great speeds.

"Gotcha!", Power said as he grabbed Cornelia in his arms.

"What does it take to beat them?", Phobos snapped before he teletransported away.

"Okay Cornelia.", Power said as he covered himself and Cornelia in a warm energy aura. "Let's warm you up!"

Slowly, but surly, Power saw the color come back to Cornelia's skin. Soon Cornelia was gasping for air and coughing.

"Easy now.", Power said as he descended slowly. "Take your time."

Power then began to feel weak as his energy aura faded. They then began to fall at a fast pace. With the last of his strenght, Power teletransported to the ground.

"Where did they go?", Elyon asked as she along with Hay Lin and Flight saw what just happened.

"I have no idea.", Flight said. "But Rush may know!"

The three of them then flew back to the others in hopes of finding Cornelia and Power.

Somewhere, on the edge of a forest, sat Cornelia with Power, who was laying against a tree. She knew he was out cold. She knew this was her only chance to see who he really was.

But she didn't!

"To easy.", Cornelia said as she sat next to him.

"So, why aren't you going to take a peek?", Power asked in a weaken voice, startling her a bit.

"Where would the fun in that be?", Cornelia questioned with a small smile. "Besides, that's no way to thank a guy for saving my life."

"Good point.", Power said with a grin. "You know back on Earth, before I got my powers, I used to have a thing for you."

"Really?", Cornelia asked as she turned a bit pink in her cheeks.

"Yeah.", Power said. "I mean who didn't have a crush on the one and only Cornelia Hale?"

"And now?", Cornelia asked.

"I'm with someone.", Powers replied. "She makes me happy. I couldn't dream of hurting her in any way."

"She sounds lucky.", Cornelia said. "Does she know about you being a...?"

"Battle Warrior?", Power finished for her. "Not yet. I do plan on telling her though."

Just then Rush came running up to them.

"I finally found you guys!", Rush said. "You guys okay?"

"I'm good.", Cornelia said as she stood up.

"I'll live.", Power said as he slowly stood up. "I just need some sleep."

Just then, the others came flying or running up towards them. Happy to see her best friend alive, Elyon ran up to Cornelia and hugged her.

"I thought my brother had...", Elyon began to say.

"I'm okay, Elyon.", Cornelia said as she hugged her best friend. "I thought I was done for, but Power here saved me."

"Looks like your vision came true after all.", Flight said as he and Strenght walked up to Power.

"Looks like.", Power said.

"What vision?", Hay Lin asked as she hovered around the boys.

"Power had a vision of Cornelia nearly biting the bullet.", Strenght replied surprising them.

"It happens every once in a while.", Power said as he leaned against a tree. "I mostly get them when I sleep."

"Me too!", Hay Lin said. "Some of them creep me out a bit, but they are helpful."

"I don't know about you guys, but we better head home.", Strenght said as he opened a fold for Earth. "The last thing I need is for my parents to find me gone."

"I know that feeling.", Will said as she opened a fold to Earth as well.

"We'll see you all around.", Rush said as he and the other Battle Warriors went through their fold, that lead to Shell Beach.

Will and the others then went through their fold, that lead to Elyon and Caleb's home.

"Well, we know that one of them has visions, like you Hay Lin.", Will said as they stood in Elyon's bedroom.

"Actually, we know a bit more than that.", Cornelia said.

"What do you mean?", Taranee asked.

"It seems that all four may be going to the same school as us.", Cornelia replied.

"And you know this how?", Irma asked.

"That Power guy, told me that he used to have a thing for me before he got his powers.", Cornelia said as she flipped her hair. "I wonder what he looks like under that hood of his?"

"Really now?", Caleb asked.

"A girl can wonder.", Cornelia said.

"Hold up!", Irma said. "You had a chance to see who he was and you didn't?"

"He did save my life, Irma!", Cornelia said. "I figured I'd owe him one."

"What I don't get is why was it just Phobos and Cedric there, with a few Mogriffs and Lurdens.", Matt said.

"With Phobos having some pure energy backing him up, he didn't need much to back him up.", Taranee said.

"If that's the case, then we have a real problem on our hands.", Will said before yawning. "Man I'm tired."

"Me too.", Hay Lin said rubbing her eyes and getting in her sleeping bag. "Goodnight and good mourning guys."

"See you in a few hours.", Matt said before he kissed Will.

"See ya.", Will said before Matt teletransported away.

"See you later.", Caleb said before kissing Cornelia.

"You bet you will.", Cornelia said before Caleb left the room.

As the girls went to sleep, Elyon began to think a few things over.

'My best friend almost died, this mourning!', Elyon thought as she looked over at her best friend who was sleeping in the same type of sleeping bag she had. 'All because of this secret life she and the others live. That we all live. What if that were me instead? I'd of died, without Angelo knowing about the real me! I'm tired of keeping this from him! I'm going to tell Angelo everything! And there's nothing, Will and the others are going to do to stop me!'

_Elsewhere..._

"Those Mystic Battle Warriors are stronger than I thought!", Cedric said as he sat at the table of the AoE.

"But we know that with enough power, we can beat them all!", Nerissa said.

"I say we strike them the day they go back to school.", Miranda suggested. "I doubt they'll be expecting us to strike that soon."

"I agree.", Phobos said. "And after we make some improvment to the Lurdens and Mogriffs, we'll be ready to strike against them all!"

"Then in one day, we shall attack Meridian and take over all of Metamoor.", Nerissa said. "And once we push the Guardians into going into their elemental forms, we shall take them over and go after Kandrakar!"

Later that mourning, around 7:30 A.M. the girls woke up to see Hay Lin thrashing in her sleeping bag. Irma was the first to her side trying to wake her up.

"Wake up, Hay Lin!", Irma said as she shook her friend.

Hay Lin then woke up as she sat up quickly. She looked around at her friends with fear on her face.

"You okay, Hay Lin?", Taranee asked with concern.

"We have a problem, guiys!", the young Air Guardian said. "I had a vision! And it wasn't good!"

**A/N: Looks like Elyon has her mind made up! And no ones going to stop her! But now the AoE have big plans! And did Hay Lin see what was going to happen when the AoE attack, in her dream? Looks like you'll have to wait and see."**

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11: Secrets Revealed

**Chapter Eleven:**

An hour later, the girls, along with Matt and Caleb were in Kandrakar, where the Oracle sent Halinor to bring the Battle Warriors and Yan Lin as well there as well. Hay Lin knew she had to tell the Oracle of her dream to see what he thought of it.

"Go on Hay Lin.", the Oracle said.

"Well, in my dream, everything was going as it always was, when ever the Alliance of Evil comes around.", Hay Lin began to explain. "We were giving it our all, and kicking their butts."

"I like how this dream is going.", Rush said. "But something tells me that something bad happens."

"I'm not sure.", Hay Lin said. "Near the end of the dream, Phobos and Nerissa form this huge white ball of energy and send it flying in the middle of the battlefield. Before the ball of energy hits the land, I woke up."

"So what do we do now?", Irma asked.

"The next time they show up, we do our best to keep them from doing that attack!", Flight said.

"That easy, huh?", Irma snapped. "Need I remind you that we've been doing this a lot longer than you four have!"

"And yet, Nerissa fears us more than you.", Rush countered.

"Why is that?", Power asked the Oracle.

"Nerissa knows how powerful you four can be, in time, from the Battle Warriors she knew, during her days as a Guardian.", the Oracle said. "And I think Phobos sees that now too."

"Question is, when will they attack?", Flight pondered.

"And how to contain that attack of theirs?", Power added.

"Why not ask your teacher about that.", Yan Lin suggested with a kind smile. "I'm sure that they may have a solution to all this."

"Good idea.", Rush said as he opened a fold to Earth.

"Let's just hope that they don't attack for a while.", Cornelia said.

"Knowing our luck, it won't go that way.", Caleb said.

"No matter what happens, we'll kick their butts.", Strength said before the Battle Warrior went through the fold. "See you all later."

Taking a chance, Will walked up to the fold to see where it lead to. When she was close enough, Power stuck his head out of the fold.

"Now, now, Sparky.", Power teased while waving his finger at her. "No peaking."

Power then honked her nose twice and went back through the fold.

"Don't call me Sparky!", Will yelled before the fold closed getting a laugh out of the girls as she rubbed her nose.

"Maybe we should head back home, before our parents get worried about us.", Taranee suggested.

Will then opened a fold for Earth, that all but Elyon went through, seeing as she had to go to Metamoor and handle things in the Meridian Kingdom. Once the fold for Earth closed, Elyon began to open a fold for Metamoor, when the Oracle stopped her.

"Is there something bothering you, Elyon?", the Oracle asked the young queen.

"It's nothing.", Elyon said. "Well, actually... it kind of is."

"What is the problem?", the Oracle asked.

"There's someone on Earth that I really like, but he doesn't know about me being from another world.", Elyon explained. "Let alone me being the queen of Meridian."

"And you're wondering if you should tell him about your other life.", the Oracle figured.

"I want to tell him, but some of the others don't think it's a good idea.", Elyon said. "But after what happened to Cornelia, earlier this mourning, I think I should tell him about most of this, if not all of it."

"The best thing I can tell you, is this.", the Oracle said with a kind smile. "Follow your heart. You can never go wrong when you do that."

"Thank you.", Elyon said with a bright and happy smile as she gave the Oracle a quick hug.

"You are welcome, Elyon.", the Oracle said as she pulled away from him.

With more determination in her, Elyon opened a fold for Metamoor to handle things there, before she did anything else. After waving goodbye to the Oracle and the other members of the council of Kandrakar, she went through the fold.

"So, how do you think she'll handle finding out that Angelo being one of the Battle Warriors?", Alfor questioned.

"I believe she will handle it quite well.", Halinor replied.

"What of your grandson?", the Oracle questioned. "Do you plan on revealing yourself to him?"

"I do not know.", Halinor said sadly. "How will he take it all?"

"You'll just have to take a chance and see what happens.", Tibor said.

"I suppose you are right my friend.", Halinor said. "I suppose you're right."

On Earth, Martin teletransported into his bedroom, hoping not to be caught by his parents.

"So, it's true.", came a voice from behind him.

Martin turned around to see his grandfather, Patrick Tubbs, sitting in a chair, with his cane in his hand.

"Grandpa!", Martin said in surprise. "I can explain!"

"Don't bother!", Patrick said. "You're one of the Mystic Battle Warriors! I'm guessing you have the power of flight, along with heightened vision & hearing. Not to mention making objects explode on impact."

"How did...?", Martin began to ask.

"How do you think, boy?", Patrick asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You were one?", Martin asked. "Does dad know?"

"No.", Patrick said. "He didn't need to then, and doesn't now. So, how long have you been doing this?"

"For about a year now.", Martin replied as he sat on the foot of his bed. "At first me and the others were fighting this Shogun guy, and his gang. After that, we've been helping the Guardians fight this group of villains, calling themselves the Alliance of Evil, or AoE for short."

"Are you dating one of them?", Patrick asked. "I'm guessing the water one."

"Y-yeah.", Martin answered. "How did you know?"

"I can sense her energy here in your room.", Patrick said.

"Really?", Martin questioned. "I have to learn to do that."

"Break up with her.", Patrick said to Martin.

"W-what?", Martin asked. "Why?"

"Trust me on this, Martin.", Patrick said. "In the end, she'll break your heart. Just like your grandmother did me."

"Wait!", Martin said standing up. "Grandma was a Guardian?"

"Yes.", Patrick said. "And in the end, she choose Kandrakar over me, and your father. So, trust me when I say that the Water Guardian will do you the same way. Go find a normal girl, my boy. It'll be better for you. I'll be here for the next few days, if you want to talk about anything."

Patrick then left Martin in his room alone, to think about what he said. Martin simply sat back on the foot of his bed, and began to think about what his grandfather just told him.

'Is he right?', he thought to himself. 'Should I break up with Irma? I mean, look how long it took me to finally get with her. And even now, she doesn't trust me enough to tell me about her life as a Guardian. Maybe grandpa's right. Maybe me and Irma aren't meant to be.'

Martin then looked up at a picture of him and Irma together, that was sitting on his computer desk. He got up and picked up the picture, to get a better look at it. It was of them at the park last Summer, with the others. He remembers this, because it was Taranee who took the picture of them. In the picture, Irma and Martin were holding one another smiling at the camera. It was one of the best pictures they took together. A smile then came to his face.

"He's wrong about you, Irma.", Martin said as he sat the picture back on the deck. "And I was wrong to think that you'd do me wrong. Maybe we won't be together forever. Maybe we will. But right now, I'm focusing on the here and now. And right now, I'm happy with Irma. And nothing's going to change that."

With that settled, Martin laid back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling thinking if he should just tell Irma about him being one of the Battle Warriors or not.

"I've made my decision.", Martin said.

On Metamoor, in the Meridian Kingdom, Queen Elyon was making plans for the people to be moved to the underground Infinite City, for their protection from the AoE, when they attack next time.

"The people are moving into the Infinite City as we speak, your majesty.", Raythor said. "They should all be in there by night fall."

"Very good.", Elyon said. "Thank you, Raythor. Are Sandpit and Gargoyle ready for battle?"

"Yes.", Raythor said. "Gargoyle's wounds have finally healed, and Sandpit has finally pulled himself together, after Nerissa scattered him across the kingdom."

"I'm glad.", Elyon said. "Vathek, Aldern, Drake. I know you three want to fight the Alliance of Evil with us, but I'm going to need you three to keep guard over Frost, Tracker, and his hound. I don't want to take any chances with them three."

"We understand, your majesty.", Vathek said.

"We'll keep a close eye on them.", Aldern said.

"We won't let you down.", Drake added.

"I know you won't.", Elyon said with a kind smile. "Mom, dad? How is the moving of food and supplies going?"

"They're doing fine, Elyon.", Mrs. Brown said to her adopted daughter. "Thanks to Irma and Cornelia, there is plenty of water as well as fruits and vegetables down in the Infinite City already. As well as grass for the cattle to eat. You don't have to worry to much."

"You must relax, Elyon.", Mr. Brown said. "You'll wear yourself out if you keep stressing like this."

"Your parents are right, your majesty.", Raythor said. "The more calm you are, the more calm the people will be."

"Your right. All of you are.", Elyon said. "I have to keep my cool. Come on. Let's see if we can help the people move things into the Infinite City."

As Vathek, Aldern, and Drake went to the prisons of the Infinite City, to keep watch over Frost, Tracker and his hound, Elyon and the others went to help the people move into the safer parts of the Infinite City.

On Earth, Martin was waiting for Irma to meet him in the park.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing.", Martin said to himself.

Martin then look up to see Irma walking up to him. He saw the happy look on her face and knew he was doing the right thing.

"I just hope she doesn't leave me after this.", he said to himself as he waked up to her.

"Hey you!", Irma said as she wrapped her arms around Martin's neck.

"Hey yourself.", Martin said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Did you have to wait long?", Irma asked.

"Not really.", Martin said with a smile. "But your worth waiting for. Believe me, I've waited a long time for you, Irma Lair. So, waiting a few extra minutes, in the park for you, won't kill me."

Suddenly Martin saw Irma's eyes get a bit watery.

"You okay Irma?", Martin asked.

"Oh, Martin!", Irma said as she began to cry. "I want to tell you something very important, so badly. But I'm afraid that if I do, you'll want nothing to do with me!"

"Let me be the judge of that.", Martin said as he pulled her into a hug. "But first I have to tell you something. And it's important."

"How important?", Irma asked as they pulled away from each other.

"Very important.", Martin said as they made their way out of the park. "But first, let's go to my place. I'll feel better telling you there."

"Um... yeah. Sure.", Irma said as they made their way to Martin's house.

'He looks so worried.', Irma thought to herself as she saw the worried look on Martin's face. 'I hope it's nothing to serious.'

Soon, they were at the Tubb's residents. Martin then lead Irma up to his room and closed the door behind them.

"Um... Martin? Why are we in your room, when nobody else is here?", Irma questioned.

"Because I feel more comfortable in here.", Martin replied.

"Okay.", Irma said. "So, what is it that you want to tell me?"

"First, I want to do this.", Martin said as he walked up to Irma and kissed her, with all the feelings he had for Irma.

"Whoa!", Irma said as she slowly sat down on the foot of Martin's bed. "Where did that come from?"

"That was just in case if things go south from what I'm about to tell you.", Martin replied before taking a deep breath. "Irma... I know."

"What do you mean?", Irma asked. "What do you know?"

"I mean, I know about you... being a Guardian.", he replied making Irma's jaw drop in shock. "I know that Hay Lin, Taranee, Will, and Cornelia are Guardians too. I also know that Elyon and Caleb are from a world called Metamoor. I know that Elyon is the queen of her own kingdom, and that she's the Heart of Metamoor. I even know that Matt is one of Earth's Regents."

Irma was more than shooked. She was almost speechless!

"H-h-how do you know...?", she tried to ask.

"I know because...", Martin began to say. "I'm one of the... Mystic Battle Warriors."

"Say what?", Irma asked.

"I'm one of the Mystic Battle Warriors.", Martin said as he stood in front of Irma.

"So, you were one of the four guys that were fighting along side us this whole time?", Irma asked.

"Yes.", Martin said shyly.

"Wait!", Irma said pondering something. "Which one are you?"

"Funny you should say that.", Martin said as he stepped back a bit. "Please don't be mad."

Martin then began to levitate in the air a bit. It didn't take Irma long to figure out which one he was.

"Flight?", Irma questioned. "You're Flight? And you were flirting with me the whole time?"

"Well, you sometimes look cute when your angry.", Martin replied as he lowered himself back to the floor. "I wanted to tell you about all this, but the one training us told us not to, until he said it was okay to. And when he did give us the okay, we sorta decided to still keep it to ourselves, for fun."

"Why do that?", Irma asked getting a bit upset.

"Well, when I first found out about you all, I felt you didn't trust me enough to tell me about your secret life.", Martin explained. "So, I figured that turn about was fair play."

"I see.", Irma said. "Martin, I wanted tell you about it all. Well, about me being a Guardian at least. Heck, Taranee wants to tell Nigel, Hay Lin wants to tell Eric, and Elyon wants to tell Angelo. But the others, didn't want to chance it."

"Why not?", Martin asked as he sat next to Irma.

"They were afraid that if any of us were to break up, you'd rat us out to the paper and stuff.", Irma said.

"I'd never do that to you, Irma!", Martin said. "I'd take your secret to the grave. Unless I was hypnotized, or brainwashed."

"I know.", Irma said. "Believe me I do. But try telling the others that."

"Let me talk to the other Battle Warriors.", Martin said. "I think I can convince them that we should reveal ourselves to you all. But I need you to keep my identity a secret for now."

"No problem.", Irma said. "But I have to warn you, Taranee can read my thoughts, as well as the thoughts of the other Guardians."

"It's the same thing with us when it comes to Rush.", Martin said with a grin.

"Speaking of the other Battle Warriors.", Irma said. "Do you think you can tell me who they are?"

"Sorry.", Martin said. "But, I'm taking a chance by tell you about me."

"What do you mean.?", Irma asked.

"Well, we all agreed that we would tell you all about us, when one of you revealed yourselves to us, or when we got tired of keeping our secret from you all.", Martin confessed.

"You guys were having fun with this weren't you?", Irma asked with a smirk.

"A little.", Martin said with a small smile. "So, can you forgive me, for keeping all this from you?"

"Let me think.", Irma said before she kissed him.

"I'll take that as a yes.", Martin said before they kissed again.

Later that day, Irma was heading over to Will's place to hangout, when she ran into Taranee.

'Aw, man!', Irma thought to herself as Taranee came running up to her. 'Okay Irma. Just don't think about what you know and everything will be alright. Yeah that's it! Keep you cool.'

"Are you okay, Irma?", Taranee asked her friend. "You seemed a bit freaked out about something."

"What? No.", Irma said. "I'm cool. Just heading over to Will's to hang out for a bit."

"Oh.", Taranee said. "I'm heading home to get something to eat before Nigel comes and takes me to the museum. He and I are going to see this thing on precious stones."

"Sounds nice.", Irma said. "Well, I better get going. Who knows what Will's doing all alone at home."

"Are you sure you're okay, Irma?", Taranee asked. "I can feel that there's something on your mind. Your emotions are going all crazy."

Now Taranee doesn't like to use her telepathic powers, unless she has to. And right now she wasn't. But in the last few months, she discovered that she can feel any strong emotions, from her fellow Guardians. And right now was one of those times. A just then Irma was so nervous that she basically broadcast to Taranee what she knew. And when she heard Irma's thoughts, her eyes went wide as she looked at Irma.

"Martin?", Taranee questioned. "Martin Tubbs is one of the Batle Warriors?"

"Aw, nuts.", Irma said as she slapped her own forehead.

**A/N: Well, Irma knows about Martin. And now so does Taranee. Will she tell the others? Or will Irma convince her not to? And what of Hay Lin's dream? Will it come true, or will our heroes be able to stop it from happening? And will Elyon tell Angelo about the real her, or will the AoE show up and attack before she gets the chance? You'll have to read on to find out.**


	12. Chapter 12: Elyon Tells & AoE Strike

**Chapter Twelve:**

There they were. Irma Lair and Taranee Cook. Two of the Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions, standing on a sidewalk, in the middle of the afternoon. Taranee had just discovered that one Martin Tubbs, who was Irma's boyfriend, was one of the Mystic Teenage Battle Warriors by reading Irma's emotions by accident. Thinking quickly, Irma pulled Taranee into the nearest ally.

"Slow down, Irma!", Taranee said as Irma was pulling her by her wrist. "Take it easy!"

Once in the ally, Irma let Taranee go and turned to face her with a pleading look on her face. Taranee knew right then and there what she was going to ask of her.

"Please don't tell the others, Taranee!", Irma pleaded to her friend. "I promised Martin that I'd do my best to keep from you guys, until he can convince the other Battle Warriors to reveal themselves."

"But you know that the others are going to be mad that you knew this and kept it from them.", Taranee said.

"Kind of like how we're not telling our boyfriends about us?", Irma questioned.

"That's not fair, Irma.", Taranee said sadly. "You know I want to tell Nigel. Just like Elyon and Hay Lin want to tell Angelo and Eric."

"I'm sorry.", Irma apologized. "I didn't mean it like that. I know you three want to tell your boyfriends about all this. I'm asking you, as my friend, to keep this to yourself until Martin can get the other Battle Warriors to reveal themselves. Please?"

Taranee looked at her friend and saw that this was important to her. Plus she wanted four certain people to see what it was like to have secrets kept from them.

"Okay.", Taranee said. "I'll keep it to myself. I just hope that this doesn't blow up on our faces."

"Thanks, Taranee.", Irma said happily as she hugged her friend. "You're the best!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.", Taranee said as they made their way out of the ally. "So, which one is Martin, anyway?"

"Flight.", Irma said proudly.

"Really?", Taranee asked. "Well, that does explain all the flirting he was doing with you. I wonder who the other ones are."

"I have no idea.", Irma said as they were walking down the sidewalk.

"What if... Nigel was one of them?", Taranee questioned.

"You never know.", Irma said. "Heck, Eric and Angelo could be the other two Battle Warriors."

"Or even... Uriah?", Taranee questioned.

Both Irma and Taranee then shivered feeling a bit creeped out about that thought. They then started laughing about it as they continued walking.

Later that night, on Metamoor, Elyon was was in her bedroom, dressed in a nightgown, looking up out her window at the stars and moon. She had only one thought on her mind.

'When should I tell Angelo about all this?', she thought to herself.

She then saw a shooting star fall from the sky. A smile then came to her face as she opened a fold... for Earth.

Meanwhile at the Vander's residents, Angelo was in his bedroom, dressed in a pair of red sleeping pants, ready to hit the sack.

"Wow!", Angelo said as he checked his clock. "I didn't know it 11:51 P.M.! There's still time to do things! But, I do have church tomorrow, so I better get some sleep."

So after Angelo set his alarm, he got into bed and turned off his lamp, and was ready to go to sleep. Just then he saw a light flash out of the corner of his eye.

'Well, this is a surprise.', he thought to himself as he formed a ball of energy under the covers of his bed. 'I wonder which of the AoE are dumb enough to teletransport into my room? Heck! How did they find out who I was? Only one way to find out!'

Angelo quickly sat up to see none other than Elyon standing in his room, wearing a silk, thin-strap nightgown.

"E-Elyon?", Angelo questioned as he absorbed the energy ball that was under the covers.

"Um... hey!", Elyon said as she slowly walked towards him.

'Time to play dumb, Angelo!', Angelo told himself mentally.

"What are you doing here, Elyon?", Angelo asked, pretending to be surprised. "How did you get here?"

"It's a long story.", Elyon said as she sat on the bed next to him. "A very long story."

"I'm listening.", Angelo said.

"Well, a few years ago, I..."

And so, Elyon told Angelo everything about what happened to her. From meeting Cedric, to going to her home world of Metamoor, to becoming queen of Meridian, and all the other things that happened to her. But she was careful not to give the name's of the others away, when she talked about the Guardians, Caleb and Matt.

"And that about sums it all up.", Elyon finished.

"And you're telling me all this, because...?", Angelo questioned.

"Because, right now, me and my friends are in a the middle of a major war with a group of our former enemies.", Elyon answered. "One of them being my brother, Phobos, who almost killed my best friend, the other day. Seeing that made me realise that it could of been me who died, without telling you about all this."

"I see.", Angelo said.

"I wanted to tell you so badly.", Elyon said. "But some of my friends didn't want you in on it."

Angelo then saw that Elyon was about to cry. Seeing this hurt him. He then pulled her closer to him and held her in a comforting embrace.

"It's okay, Elyon.", Angelo said as he held her close. "The point is that you decided to tell me anyway. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"Really?", Elyon asked.

"Yeah.", Angelo said as he pulled away from Elyon. "Now, I can finally tell you what I wanted to tell you for the longest time now."

"What's that?", Elyon asked.

"You may not like it.", Angelo said.

"Why not?", Elyon asked.

"Well you see Elyon, I pretty much knew about you being the queen of Meridian.", Angelo said.

"You did?", Elyon asked as she scooted away a bit from Angelo.

"I also know about Will, and the other girls being Guardians.", Angelo said. "I also know about Matt and Caleb too."

"B-b-but how?", Elyon asked.

"Let it sink in a moment, Elyon.", Angelo said. "You'll figure it out."

Elyon then began to think about what Angelo just told her. At first she figured that Angelo may of overheard them talking about it all. Then she thought that Kadma, Angelo's grandmother, may of told him. That made more sense. But then one more thought came to her.

'But he can't be one of them!', Elyon thought to herself as she looked at Angelo. 'Could he?'

Elyon, being curious, placed her hands over the top part of Angelo's face, leaving the bottom half in view. A smirk then came to Angelo's face.

"So, have you figured it out yet?", Angelo asked with a grin.

Elyon then pulled her hands away from Angelo's face and covered her mouth as she gasped. For she knew who Angelo was.

"You're him!", Elyon said as she lowered her hands away from her mouth. "You're Power! You're one of the Battle Warriors!"

Angelo simply nodded as Elyon was still a bit shocked by all this.

"But how?", Elyon asked. "When did this all happen?"

"It's a bit of a long story.", Angelo said. "Let's just say I had to do a lot of training to do what I do. I wanted to tell you, but once I found out about you and Will, I was kind of hurt that you two, of all people, didn't trust me enough to tell me about yourselves."

"Actually, Will didn't think you'd keep our secret if me and you were to break up.", Elyon replied.

"Really now?", Angelo asked. "Wait until I get my hands on Sparky!"

"It wasn't just her.", Elyon said. "Matt, Cornelia and Caleb felt the same way too."

"Wait until...", Angelo began to say. "You know what, I've got to tell the others about this tomorrow! You don't mind staying the night, do you?"

"I don't know.", Elyon said. "I want to, but I have to be back on Meridian just in case if my brother attacks. That and Caleb may freak out if I'm not there in the mourning, and send for the girls."

"I understand.", Angelo said. "You know, you're taking all this pretty well, me being one of the Battle Warriors."

"I guess it hasn't sunk in all the way yet.", Elyon replied. "By the way. When were you going to tell us who you were?"

"One out of to ways.", Angelo said. "Either when one of you came clean and told me, or when we Battle Warriors got tired and revealed ourselves."

"You're mean!", Elyon said as she slapped his arm playfully.

"I know.", Angelo said with a smirk. "But, can I ask you to keep this to yourself? I know it's a lot to ask, but I have to fill the others in on all this."

"Oh don't worry about that.", Elyon said. "I want to see the look on the four of those guys faces, when they see that you're one of the Battle Warriors. They may looked as shocked as I was."

"Well, let's just hope that it all doesn't go bad when we do reveal ourselves to them.", Angelo said.

"Why not come over to Metamoor tomorrow.", Elyon suggested as she opened a fold for Metamoor. "I could use the company."

"It'll be sometime in the afternoon.", Angelo said. "I have to go to church in the mourning. Then talk to the other Battle Warriors about all this."

"I'll be waiting.", Elyon said as they were about kissed.

"Oh wait!", Angelo said as he went to his closet and came back with something in a bag.

"I got this for you.", Angelo said as he gave the bag to Elyon. "I got you measurements form Cornelia."

"What is it?", Elyon asked, with excitement, as she looked inside the bag.

"It's something for you to wear during any battles you may have in the future.", Angelo answered. "It basically provides more protection for you, and helps you move faster in the air."

"I like it.", Elyon said. "So, see you tomorrow?"

"You bet.", Angelo said before they kissed.

Elyon was about to step through the fold when she stopped and turned to face Angelo.

"Did you really have a thing for Cornelia?", Elyon asked with a grin.

"I can't believe she told you that!", Angelo said. "But yeah I did, until I found out she had a boyfriend. But more importantly, I met you."

"Nice recovery.", Elyon said before she kissed him. "See you tomorrow."

Elyon then stepped through the fold that lead to her bedroom, in her palace. Angelo watched as the fold closed before getting back into bed and slowly falling to sleep, knowing that things would be different now.

The next day, after going to church, Angelo called the other Battle Warriors to meet him down in their headquarters, below Heatherfield, to talk about what happened between him and Elyon last night.

"So she actyually came to you late last night and told you everything?", Eric asked.

"Pretty much.", Angelo said. "But check this. Elyon wanted to tell me about her secret life. It was Will, Matt, Corny, and Caleb that didn't want us to know about it all."

"Really?", Nigel questioned. "Matt didn't trust me? His best friend. Why?"

"Because, they thought that if our girlfriends were to break up with us, we would rat them out to a reporter or something.", Martin replied.

The other three Battle Warriors looked at Martin wondering how he knew what they didn't know.

"Something you want to tell us, Martin?", Nigel asked his friend.

"I may have told Irma about me being one of the Battle Warriors.", Martin said.

"What?", the three of them questioned.

"I only told her about me, guys! And she promised not to tell the others.", Martin said. "Besides, after what my grandfather told me about him and my grandmother, I figured that I would, no should tell Irma about me."

"I figured as much.", Joe said as he walked up to the boys. "Patrick wasn't a good fan of Kandrakar after his wife decided to go there and the Council of Kandrakar."

"So she did leave him and my dad for Kandrakar?", Martin asked.

"That's only part of it, my boy.", Joe said as he sat in a chair. "Your grandmother wanted him to come with her too, seeing as your dad was a grown man at the time. But he didn't want to leave Earth so soon. So when she decided to go, he told her that if she left, that it was over between them."

"But, why?", Martin questioned. "Why did she chose Kandrakar over her husband?"

"She didn't want to, but she saw that her services would be needed more in Kamdrakar than on Earth.", Joe said. "But don't get it twisted, Martin. She saw you when you were born. Me and Kadma made sure of that. And she has always watched you from Kandrakar."

"Wait!", Martin said after figuring things out. "Is my grandmother...?"

"Sorry.", Joe said as he held his hand up stopping Martin. "That's something you'll have to find out for yourself. It's not my place to tell you."

"Not to change to subject guys, but are we going tell the girls about us or what?", Eric asked.

"Of course we're telling them.", Nigel said. "Besides, it's getting pretty old hiding all this from them."

"That and you want to make Matt look kind of dumb for not trusting you.", Eric said.

"That too.", Nigel grinned.

Meanwhile, in Meridian, the girls along with Matt decided to spend sometime with Elyon and Caleb.

"Nice outfit, Elyon.", Cornelia said as she looked at her best friend's outfit.

"Really?", Elyon said as she looked down at her outfit. "Thanks!"

Elyon was dressed in a teal, long-sleeve, dress shirt, with a pair a black lady pants, and brown leather boots, belt, and brown fingerless leather gloves, as well as a teal cape, with a hood on it.

"So what are guys doing here?", Elyon asked.

"Well, we had nothing to do back home, so we figured that we spend some time with you here.", Cornelia said walked over to Caleb.

"Besides, if the AoE show up, we may be able to get the jump on them.", Irma said.

Just then, a loud explosion was heard outside the castle! Everyone ran out onto the balcony to see what the cause was. Once they did, they saw that the palace gates were blown open, with Phobos, Nerissa, Cedric, Miranda, along with Tridart, Ember, and an army of Lurdens, and Mogriffs fighting the soldiers that were running towards them.

"Well, Irma.", Will said. "Looks like we won't be getting the jump on them after all."

The girls, along with Elyon, and Matt flew down towards the battle, with Cornelia and Will carrying Caleb. Once they landed in front of Elyon's soldiers, Elyon stepped forward to face her brother.

"Hello, dear sister.", Phobos said with a smirk. "I'm home."

Back on Earth, the boys were doing some last minute training, their transformation rings, that were on a chain, under their shirts, began to glow and vibrate a little. Pulling them out, they knew what was going on.

Meridian was under attack!

"Time to go to work, boys.", Joe said.

"You heard the man.", Angelo said as he put his ring on.

"It never gets old.", Nigel said as he put his ring on.

"Let's just hope that Hay Lin's dream doesn't come true.", Eric said as he put his ring on.

"I say after this, we reveal ourselves to them.", Martin said as he put his ring on.

"Agreed.", Angelo said. "Let's do it guys!"

"Mystic Storm! Battle Form!", the four of them called out.

Seconds later, the boys were in their Battle Warrior forms ready to go! Angelo then opened a fold for Metamoor. Once they were ready, the four of them went through the fold to fight Alliance of Evil.

"Good luck boys.", Joe said as the fold closed behind them.

Meanwhile, in Meridian, the battle raged on. At first it seemed the things would go well. But it was soon discovered that something was different. The Lurdens and Mogriffs, who Caleb, Raythor, and Gargolye, along with the soldiers were fighting were harder to take down. Matt and Kor were fighting Tridart and Ember, while Will, Taranee, Hay Lin and Irma were fighting Nerissa, while, Cornelia and Sandpit were fighting Cedric and Miranda, and Elyon was battling her brother.

"You can stop all this, Elyon.", Phobos said as he dodged one of her energy blast. "All you have to do is surrender your powers to me, and I'll leave Metamoor."

"Never!", Elyon said. "I know what you'll do with this power, Phobos!"

"Very well then.", Phobos said as he hovered in the air. "Then once we defeat you all, you shall watch as I destroy all of Meridian!"

"I'm not going to let that happen!", Elyon said as she flew after her brother, firing a volley of energy balls at Phobos!

Phobos block the energy balls with a powerful shield of his own. He then vanished and appeared in front of Elyon with a smirk on his face.

"Nice try, little sister.", Phobos said as he hit Elyon with a poweful telekinetic blast. "But you'll have to do better than that!"

"Isn't this something, Ember?", Tridart said as he fired a shard of ice at Kor. "Two of Nerissa's loyal Knights of Destruction, fighting the two traitors."

"You're right, Tridart!", Ember said as fired a fireball at Matt. "It is something."

"At least we're not on the loosing side!", Matt said as he blasted Ember with his eye-beams.

Kor followed suite by grabbing the ice shard Tridart shot at him and threw it back him knocking him back.

"Good job, buddy.", Matt said as he landed next to Kor.

"We're not finish yet!", Tridart said as he and Ember got to their feet.

"Let's go then!", Matt said as he and Kor charged at them.

"You're finished!", Ember snapped as she and Tridart charged at Matt and Kor.

"Archers, fire!", Raythor ordered as the soldiers with bows and arrows shot at the Mogriffs.

Some of the Mogriffs went down, while those that were still in the air began reaching of the spears they had in their quivers and began throwing them at the archers. But next to each archer was a soldier with a large shield, ready to block the spears. Meanwhile, Caleb, along with Gargoyle were fighting the Lurdens with the other soldiers. Gargoyle was swinging away, knocking Lurdens left and right, with his arm-club.

"Keep it up, Gargolye!", Caleb said as he took down two Lurdens himself. "We have to protect everyone and everything from the Lurdens!"

Nodding in agreement, Gargoyle let out a mighty roar, that scared the Lurdens long enough for Caleb and the soldiers to take down most of them.

"Keep going men!", Caleb said. "We have to drive them back!"

The soldiers fought on as they did their best to drive the Lurdens back.

"You blasted pile of dirt!", Miranda snapped as she got up from Sandpit's attack. "When I'm done with you, you'll wish that you were still scattered across Meridian!"

Sandpit then expanded his fist and hit the spider shape-shifter with a powerful uppercut, sending her flying against a wall. Before she could get to her feet, Miranda saw Sandpit turn into a thing of sand and fly right at her! While that fight was going on, Cornelia was trying to tie Cedric down with as many vines as she could. But, every time she had a few vines on him, he easily ripped them apart!

"Is that all you got?", Cedric said as he stood tall in his human-snake form.

"Let's see how you like this!", Cornelia said as she made some massive rocks fly at Cedric, burying him.

Think she had defeated him, Cornelia landed and slowly walked up towards the pile of rocks. She then slowly moved the rocks, with her powers, hoping to see a knocked out Cedric. But instead, she saw nothing but a deep hole!

"What the heck?", Cornelia questioned as she looked down the hole. "Where did he go?"

Suddenly, Cedric busted out of the ground behind Cornelia, and knocked her down with his tail.

"Foolish girl.", Cedric said with a smirk. "You shouldn't of faced me alone! Now you shall pay the price for your arrogance!"

As Cedric was about to strike the final blow, Sandpit suddenly come up and wrapped Cornelia in himself.

"You dare interrupt my battle, Sandpit?", Cedric hissed. "You shall pay for this!"

Sandpit then began to take shape quickly! Soon Sandpit had taken the form of Cornelia's Guardian form, except for her head, which was sticking out of the sand body, completing the body.

"What the...?", Cornelia began to question.

Suddenly, Cedric jumped at Sandpit and Cornelia. Thinking quickly, Sandpit expanded his hand and grabbed Cedric. Seeing this, Miranda ran and jumped at them. Seeing this Cornelia was thinking of blocking her attack. Just then Sandpit's other arm formed a shield then swatted Miranda.

"That's right!", Cornelia said figuring things out. "You're sand! So if I focus enough..."

Sandpit then took Cedric by his tail and swung him around. Once at the right speed, Sandpit let Cedric go, sending him flying far off.

"Oh I can get used to this!", Cornelia said as she had Sandpit clinch his fist.

"Four against one.", Nerissa said as she looked at each of the girls, that were surrounding her. "This doesn't look good... for you."

The first to attack were Irma and Will who hit Nerissa with a combined attack of water and electricity, shocking Nerissa a bit. Next was Taranee and Hay Lin who blasted Nerissa with air-balls with fire in them, that exploded once they hit Nerissa. They didn't burn her, but they did hurt her big time.

"Blast you, you little brats!", Nerissa snapped as she healed herself. "You're strong, but I got a few skills of my own!"

"Let's see you pull them off when you're frozen!", Will said. "Irma! Hay Lin! Now!"

"That's our cue!", Irma said as she and Hay Lin combined their powers to freeze Nerissa in a block of ice.

But, not even that was enough to stop the rouge Guardian as she use her powers to blow the ice off of her and send it, along with a shock wave of energy, flying at the four Guardians, knocking them back and almost to the ground. Seeing her chance, Nerissa blasted Irma with a thing of lightning, sending her falling towards the ground.

"Irma!", Hay Lin cried as she tried to get to her friend, before she hit the ground.

'I'm not going to make it!', Hay Lin cried to herself.

But just before Irma hit the ground, a blue blur came and scooped Irma up.

"Huh?", Hay Lin questioned as she looked around.

Irma slowly opened her eyes to see she was in a pair of strong arms.

"What happened?", Irma questioned.

"Hey beautiful.", came a familiar deep voice.

Irma looked up to see a familiar warrior in a blue hood.

"Martin?", Irma questioned.

"You bet.", Martin said. "But remember, call me Flight, for now."

**A/N: Well, the AoE have invaded and are doing some damage. But our heroes are fighting back! And now it seems that the Battle Warriors have arrived. Let's hope that they can help turn the tide of battle. By the way. What do you all think of the Cornelia/Sandpit combo?**


	13. Chapter 13: Battle Warriors Revealed

**Chapter Thirteen:**

"When did you get here?", Irma asked as Flight slowed to a stop.

"Just a few seconds ago.", Flight said as he hovered in the air. "Can you fly?"

"Yeah.", Irma said as she began to flap her wings and float in the air. "See? Good as new."

"I think you better go help the others.", Flight said. "I'm going to help Power take down a few Mogriffs."

"Good luck!", Irma said as she flew back to the others as they were fighting Nerissa.

"Thanks.", Flight said as he flew off towards the Mogriffs, that Power was already fighting. "I think we're going to need it."

The first thing Flight did was take out some plastic disc and charge them with energy and threw them at the Mogriffs, taking down as many as he could, just as Power was blasting group of Mogriffs, sending them falling to the ground. But soon, Flight and Power were surrounded by more Mogriffs.

"Well, this is a fine mess we've gotten ourselves into.", Power said as he and Flight hovered in the air, back to back.

"Well, it could be worse.", Flight said as the Mogriffs were slowly closing in.

"How could it be worse?", Power asked as he charged his fist with energy, ready to fight.

"They could be breathing fire.", he said as he pulled out his nunchaku.

"Good point.", Power said as he pulled out his long sword.

Power and Flight them flew at the Mogriffs ready to fight with all they had.

"Give it up, Shagon!", Tridart said to Matt. "You and Kor are finished!"

"It's only a matter of time before you two tire out!", Ember said as she fired a volley of fireballs at them.

"The name's Matt and Huggles!", Matt said as he fired his charged up eyes beams at the two knocking them back.

Just as Tridart and Ember were getting to their feet, Strenght came up behind them and lifted them both up.

"Put us down!", Ember demanded.

"As you wish.", Strenght said.

Strenght then jumped up and slammed the two villains to the ground knocking them out.

"Whoa!", Matt said as Kor walked up to Strenght. "Wait, Huggles! He's a..."

Matt then stopped once he saw Mr. Huggles rub up against Strenght. Strenght then began to pet Kor.

"...friend.", Matt finished. "Okay. It seems he knows you're friendly."

"That's nice.", Strenght said as they were suddenly surrounded by Lurdens. "But I think we got bigger problems!"

"I think you're right.", Matt said as the Lurdens closed in on them.

Elsewhere, Cornelia and Sandpit were working great together as they were fighting Cedric and Miranda.

"You know what, Sandpit?", Cornelia said as they smacked Cedric to the side. "This could be the beginning of a great partnership!"

Suddenly, Miranda shot out a thing of webbing at Cornelia's head. But just before it hit her, Rush zipped by and grabbed the webbing and tied Miranda and Cedric up with the webbing.

"Thanks.", Cornelia said as she and Sandpit separated.

"Don't thank me just yet!", Rush said as they surrounded by some Mogriffs.

"Well, this doesn't look good!", Cornelia said.

Suddenly, a small twister came and sucked up Sandpit and flew into the air. Rush and Cornelia looked up to see Nerissa making the the twister carry Sandpit far away. She then pointed her staff towards Gargoyle and shot a beam of energy at the ground he was standing on. Suddenly, Gargoyle began to sink into the ground, leaving only his head sticking out.

Cornelia looked past Nerissa to see her fellow Guardians fighting Mogriffs, along side Power and Flight! She then saw Elyon losing her fight with Phobos. Suddenly, she was yanked up by a Mogriff and shackled from behind! She tried to use her powers to unlock the shackles, but for some reason, her powers weren't working!

"What happened to my powers?", Cornelia questioned as the Mogriff was dragging her along.

One by one, each of our heroes were overwhelmed and shackled from behind. When all was said and done, the Guardians, Elyon, Caleb, the two Regents of Earth and the Mystic Battle Warriors were shackled and on their knees being held down by Lurdens or Mogriffs, powerless to do anything, while Raythor and Elyon's troops were trapped in a energy force field, made by Phobos, trying to break out.

"After all the fighting.", Phobos said as he and Nerissa walked up towards Will. "After all the times you and your friends have defeated us, you all are finally where you belong. One your knees, before us! Powerless! Thanks to those spacial shackles you all are wearing."

"This has been a long time coming.", Cedric said with a wicked sneer as slithered up to them.

"And good things come to those who wait.", Miranda said as she narrowed her eyes at them.

"And we've wanted a long time.", Nerissa said as she stood before her son and brushed her hand down his face. "You can still join us, my son."

"I'll never join you, mother!", Caleb snapped as he turned away from her touch.

"You dare talk to our mistress that way?", Tridart snapped as he held his axe at Caleb's neck.

"Do not worry, Tridart.", Nerissa said as she walked away from Caleb. "Maybe after seeing all his friends die before him, he'll change his mind about joining us."

"Speaking of his friends.", Phobos said as he bent down towards Will. "Give me the Heart of Kandrakar, and I'll spare your lives."

"Never!", Will said. "You'll never get the Heart!"

Phobos then slapped Will across her face, with the back of his hand, with a bit of energy in it.. When Will looked up at him he saw her eyes get a little watery, even though they had anger in them. This brought a little smile to his face.

"Are you going to cry, little girl?", Phobos asked in a mocking tone.

"You're pathetic, Phobos!", Flight said getting the fallen prince's attention.

"What was that?", Phobos questioned as he walked towards the Battle Warrior.

"You heard him!", Strenght said. "We all know that you're scared of the Guardians and your little sister! But now that you have them all shackled and powerless, you're suddenly big and bad."

"Poor Prince Phobos.", Power said with a grin. "You're not even strong enough to beat your wittle sister and five wittle teenage girls, without having them shackled and on their knees."

"Like Flight said.", Rush said. "Pathatic."

"Do you want some girl scouts to take on?", Flight teased getting a small giggle out of Irma.

"You know what?", Phobos said as he used his powers to make the Battle Warriors float in the air. "I've had just about enough of you four!"

Phobos then sent the four of them slamming against a wall, getting a few grunts out of them. He then slammed them against another wall, and then thought the horse stables, of the palace. Seeing this, Irma and Elyon feared for Martin and Angelo.

"Ever since you showed yourselves, you've been a pain in our sides!", Phobos said as he slammed them against on the ground, followed by Cedric who swung his tail down on them, knocking the wind out of them.

"And now it's payback time!", Cedric said. "And seeing as we have your friends shackled up, you won't fight back!"

"Stop this!", Elyon cried fearing for Angelo. "Please stop!"

"Give me your powers, and we will!", Phobos said.

"Don't you dare!", Power yelled as he and the other Battle Warriors slowly stood up.

"It'll take more than these jokers to beat us!", Flight said.

"Martin.", Irma whispered softly to herself praying for Martin's safety.

Suddenly, Miranda fired her webbing, tying the four of them up. She then pulled on the webbing making it tighter on them

"That felt good to do.", Miranda said as she smirked under all that fur of hers. "And so does this!"

Miranda then pulled the webbing hard and flung the Battle Warriors in the air, where Nerissa, Ember, and Tridart were waiting for them.

"And now for the triple play!", Nerissa said as she, Ember, and Tridart hit them with a trianglelated blast of lightning, fire, and ice.

Their attack burned through the webbing quickly and began to hit the Battle Warriors. Soon Phobos joined in and began to blast them with a powerful beam of pure energy! The Guardians, Elyon, Caleb, and Matt looked on in horror as the Battle Warriors were getting blasted by Phobos and his allies. Soon they were finished with their attack as they let them fall to the ground, still shackled with their clothes scorched and torn. Phobos, Nerissa, Ember, and Tridart slowly landed before the fallen Battle Warriors.

"Now let's see who you four really are, under those hoods.", Phobos said as Ember, Tridart, Cedric, and Miranda set them back on thier knees, and turned them to face the friends they fought along side with.

Phobos and Nerissa then walked up behind them, and stood behind the Battle Warriors so that Phobos was standing behind Power and Flight, while Nerissa was standing behind Strenght and Rush.

"Are you ready boys?", Nerissa asked with a smirk. "Here we go!"

With a quick and powerful yank, Phobos and Nerissa ripped the hoods off the Mystic Teenage Battle Warriors. Phobos then used his powers to hold their heads up, showing their faces to those they fought along side for the last few months.

"Well, it looks like I was right about who two of them were.", Nerissa said as she got a good look at Angelo and Martin. "You two are the grandsons of Joe and Patrick. Two of the Battle Warriors of my days as a Guardian."

The Guardians, Elyon, Matt, and Caleb were shocked at who the Battle Warriors really were. Even though Irma and Taranee knew about Martin, and Elyon knew about Angelo, they were shocked at who the other Battle Warriors were. They may have looked older and a bit taller than they normally were, but they knew who they were.

"N-Nigel?", Taranee questioned shocked that he was one of the Battle Warriors.

"Hey, Taranee.", Nigel said as he looked at Taranee with a small smile.

"Eric?", Hay Lin cried as she feared for her boyfriend.

"Don't worry, Hay Lin.", Eric said smiling at Hay Lin. "Everything will be okay."

"Martin!", Irma cried as she tried to get free of her shackles.

"I'm okay Irma.", Martin said with a wink. "We'll get out of this."

"Angelo?", Will questioned, hoping she was seeing things.

"Hey, Sparky.", Angelo said with grin. "Surprised?"

"How touching.", Phobos said as Cedric grabbed the four Battle Warriors with his tail. "Now, before I let Cedric end your pitiful lives, I must know. Why do all this for those you owe nothing to? You could be off living normal lives somewhere else, yet you choose to fight us instead. Why?"

"Because we fight for those we care for!", Martin said looking at Irma. "No matter what!"

"Not to mention protecting the innocent!", Eric added looking towards the soldiers. "We weren't given these powers for nothing you know."

"And even though some of our friends didn't trust us enough with the truth about their secret lives, we'd still fight by their sides!", Nigel said glaring at Phobos.

Hearing those words hit Will, Matt, Cornelia, and Caleb hard! After all this time they were wrong about them. Matt mostly with Nigel, one of his best friends, and Will with one of her best friends, Angelo.

"For that's what friends do for each other.", Angelo said as he looked at Will. "And even if you get rid of us, there will be others Battle Warriors to stop you!"

"And we'll destroy them as well.", Phobos said. "Go ahead and crush them, Cedric."

"With pleasure.", Cedric said as he began to squeeze the Battle Warriors with his tail.

Cries of pain came from the Battle Warriors, as Cedric squeezed tighter and tighter. The girls, Matt, and Caleb were yelling and pleading for Cedric to stop doing what he was doing. But he paid them no mind as he was enjoying himself to much.

"Just a little more, and it'll be all over.", Phobos said with a smirk as he looked towards the others. "Then you'll be next."

Suddenly, Cedric let out a roar of pain! Phobos turned to see two arrows in Cedric's tail!

"What is the meaning of this?", Phobos questioned. "Who dares to try and attack us?"

Just then the yells of people came from outside the opened castle gates. Suddenly, an army of men and women came running through the open doors. Some had swords, while others had daggers, spears, staffs, axes, and bows with arrows in their hands. There were even those with pitchforks or frying pans at the ready!

"You've got to be kidding me!", Nerissa snapped. "The former rebels?"

Soon the battle was on as a large group of people jumped Cedric, bringing him down, releasing the Battle Warriors! Just then Blunk came running up with a man who picked the lock to the Battle Warrior's shackles.

"Blunk do good?", the Passling questioned.

"Blunk do REAL good!", Angelo said as he fired an energy blast at the force field that Raythor and the troops were trapped behind.

"Attack, men!", Raythor ordered.

The troops went right into battle fighting the Lurdens and Mogriffs along side the former rebels. The man who picked the Battle Warrior's shackles, quickly picked the shackles to the others. Once they were free, the Guardians, Matt, Caleb, and Elyon were back in the fight. Cornelia quickly flew over towards the buried Gargoyle and used her powers to release him from the earth. He quickly went to work fighting the Lurdens, as he began to smack them around.

"Let's go for a spin, Cedric!", Nigel said as he grabbed him by his tail and began to spin him around and around.

After a few seconds, Nigel let him go, sending him flying at Miranda, knocking each other out. Next was Eric who began to run circles around Nerissa, Ember, and Tridart. Soon an air funnel began to from that started to take the air from Nerissa. In a panic for her own survival, Nerissa began to drain the energy from Ember and Tridart.

"What are you doing, Mistress?", Tridart questioned as he felt his energy being drained.

"I'm sorry Tridart.", Nerissa said. "But your services are no longer needed."

"Please Mistress!", Ember pleaded. "We've served you well!"

But her pleas went unheard, as the last of their life-force was taken from her and Tridart turning them back into the element they came from. Feeling power anew, Nerissa flew out of the air funnel and began to catch her breath. But she had little time for that when she was hit from behind by a thing of sand, shaped like a fist.

"Sandpit?", Nerissa questioned. "But I tossed you to the winds!"

No words were said as Sandpit took his humanoid form and charged at Nerissa. Finally, Martin and Angelo did a combined attack of Martin's energy charged disc, and Angelo's energy blast, that sent Phobos flying back. He quickly got up only to be hit by a combined attack by Will, Matt, and Elyon who stood by Angelo and Martin's sides, ready to fight.

"Give it up Phobos!", Elyon demanded.

"Never!", Phobos sneered.

"Look around you, Phobos!", Angelo said. "Your forces are dropping quickly!"

"Soon, you'll have nothing left to fight with!", Martin added.

Phobos looked around to see that his forces were dropping like flies! They were either beaten down, burned, tied up in vines, or frozen by Hay Lin and Irma's combined powers.

"We were so close!", Phobos said. "So very close!"

"Close only counts in horse shoes!", Irma said as she landed next to Martin.

Phobos looked to see the other Guardians and Battle Warriors, along with Sandpit come running up, ready to take him down. He looked to his left and saw that Cedric and Miranda were still out cold. His only other ally was Nerissa, who was a bit weakened as she stood in his right. He knew he had to get himself and his allies out of there.

"You may have won this battle, but the war is far from over!", Phobos yelled as he prepared to teletransort away.

"Let them have it!", Angelo said as he and any of the others that could do a projectile attack, fired it at Phobos and Nerissa.

But when the smoke cleared, the AoE were all gone!

"Why am I not surprised?", Cornelia said as she stomped her foot.

"At least they're gone, for now.", Caleb said. "What I want to know is, how did the rebels know about the attack, when they were in the Infinite City."

"That is a good question.", Elyon said as she watched the soldiers and rebels as they were waving their weapons in the air, celebrating their victory.

"Blunk know!", Blunk said getting their attention. "Battle Warrior ask Blunk to bring rebels to fight!"

"Speaking of which...", Will said as she turned to where they should be standing. "Oh no!"

Everyone looked to see Angelo, Martin, Nigel, and Eric unconcerns on the ground battered, bruised, burned, and scorched from the beating they took. Everyone went running up to them to see if they were alright.

"Eric!", Hay Lin cried as she cradled her boyfriend in her arms. "Please wake up!"

"Please be okay, Nigel!", Taranee cried as she knelt down next to him. "Please be okay!"

"Oh Martin.", Irma said as she held on to Martin. "You brave dummy."

"Angelo?", Elyon said as she gently shook Angelo. "Angelo!"

"Think you can heal them?", Matt asked Will.

"I don't know.", Will said as she held up the Heart of Kandrakar. "I can give it a shot!"

Will was about to try and heal the Battle Warriors, when a aura of light surrounded the four of them. They then started to float in the air a little.

"What's going on?"!, Cornelia asked.

"I'm not doing it!", Will said as she stood up.

Suddenly a fold opened in front of them. Before anybody could react, the four Mystic Teenage Battle Warriors went through it. Once they were through the fold, it closed quickly, leaving behind some confused friends and girlfriends.

**A/N: Well, the Battle Warriors identities are revealed and they got the stuffing's beaten out of them! Where did they go? And what's gonna happen now? And when will the AoE strike next?**


	14. Chapter 14: Recovering & Making Up

**Chapter Fourteen:**

The next day, the girls, Matt, and Caleb were waiting outside the school for Nigel, Martin, Angelo and Eric to show up. But, by the time the school bell rang, they figured that they weren't coming, which got them really worried.

"Where are they?", Taranee questioned as she and the others headed into the school.

"I hope they're okay.", Hay Lin said worrying about Eric.

"I just wish Martin would call or something!", Irma said as they walked down the halls of the school.

"They're okay.", Elyon said as as they neared the Principal's office. "They just have to be."

"I'm sure they're okay, guys.", Cornelia said. "They're probably just resting."

"I'm still surprised that those guys were the Battle Warriors.", Caleb said.

"And they hid it so well.", Matt said.

"And after they found out about us, they still fought along side us.", Will said sadly. "You four were right, Taranee. We should of told them about us."

"It's okay, Will.", Taranee said with a comforting smile. "We just have to move forward and hope for the best."

"Taranee's right.", Matt said as he held Will's hand. "I'm sure they're not to mad at us."

"I guess you're right.", Will said as they passed by the Principal's office.

Just then Angelo's Uncle John came walking out of the office, with Ms. Knickerbocker.

"I hope the boys will be okay.", Ms. Knickerbocker said.

"They'll be just fine.", John said. "They're just a bit under the weather. That's all. I've already told Nigel, Martin, and Eric's parents. I just came by to let you know. As well as that Cassidy is helping take care of them too."

"Well, tell them to get get all they rest they need, and to well soon.", Ms. Nickerbocker said. "And tell Cassidy not to over work herself."

"I will ma'am.", John said. "You have a good day now."

"Same to you.", Ms. Knickerbocker said as she went back into the office.

Once John turned to leave the school, he saw Will and the others looking at his with worried looks on they faces. He let out a deep sigh, knowing that they wanted answers.

"Mr. Vanders?", Will said as she looked up at him. "Are, Angelo and the others..."

Will was silenced as John held up is hand to stop her.

"The boys are fine.", John said. "They just need a bit of rest, and they be good as new."

"Can we come see them, after school?", Hay Lin asked.

"I don't see why not.", John said. "But they might be sleeping when you come over."

"That's okay.", Will said. "We just want to see that they're okay."

"And ask a few questions.", John said with a smirk.

"Well... maybe a few.", Taranee admitted.

"Well, I don't blame you.", John said as he check his watch. "And I got to go. Pops needs a few things to help the boys heal quicker."

"When you see Eric, can you tell him...", Hay Lin began to say.

"I'll tell him that you can't wait to see him.", John said. "Now I think you all better get to your classes. Oh! And don't go calling them during your lunch period. They're going to need their rest."

Just then the bell ran.

"Aw, man!", Irma said. "I'm gonna be late for class!"

After saying their goodbyes, the kids headed to their classes, while John left the school and headed to the store. Once lunch rolled around, Will and the others were sitting at their table eating their food.

"Would you eat your food and stop staring at your phone, Hay Lin.", Cornelia said. "Mr. Vanders told us that Eric and the boys are okay."

"I know.", Hay Lin said as she put her cell phone away. "I just wish I could see him. That's all."

"I know how you feel, Hay Lin.", Taranee said. "I feel the same way when it comes to Nigel. But right now the best we can do is give them time to rest up and heal."

"Besides, we're going to see them after school.", Irma replied. "So relax. Everything will be okay."

"You know, part of me is still amazed that Angelo is one of the Battle Warriors.", Will said before drinking some of her juice.

"You should of seen me when he told me the night before.", Elyon said.

Everyone looked at Elyon is surprise.

"What?", Elyon asked.

"He told you about him being one of the Battle Warriors?", Caleb asked.

"Well, I told him about me first.", Elyon confessed.

"When did this happen?", Will asked.

"The night before.", Elyon said. "I got tired of keeping things from Angelo, so I came back to Earth and teletransported to his room. I then told him everything that happened to me. After that, he told me who he was."

Irma then noticed Taranee looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?", Irma asked.

"Well?", Taranee asked. "Are you gonna tell them or what?"

"Alright, alright fine!", Irma said getting the others attention. "Martin told me about him being one of the Battle Warriors on Saturday."

"How did this happen?", Cornelia asked.

"Well, we met up in the park at first. And I was a bit upset about keeping me being a Guardian from him.", Irma began to explain. "So when I told him that I wanted to tell him something important, but couldn't yet, I guess he figured what it was. So he brought me to his place and told me about him being one of the Battle Warriors."

"And Nigel couldn't tell me because?", Taranee questioned.

"Well, they agreed to tell us about themselves either when they got tired of hiding their secret from us.", Irma said.

"Or until one of us told one of them about us.", Elyon said.

"What do we say to them, when we see them?", Taranee asked. "I mean they must think we didn't trust them enough to tell them about us."

"Actually, Nigel knows that you wanted to tell him about us.", Elyon said.

"Just like Eric know the same about you, Hay-Hay.", Irma said to Hay Lin, putting a smile on her face.

"What about us?", Will asked.

"Well... let's just say, don't be surprised if they don't talk to you four much.", Elyon replied.

"Meaning?", Caleb asked.

"They know that you four didn't want to tell them about us.", Irma replied to Will, Matt, Cornelia, and Caleb.

"Well, that's just great.", Matt said as he slumped in his seat. "Looks like I have some apologizing to do."

"All four of us do.", Will said. "I just hope they not to upset with us."

"We'll just have to wait and see.", Caleb said as they finished eating their lunch before the bell rang.

At the same time, Yan Lin was over at the Vanders home to pay Kadma and Joe a visit and bring the boys something to eat.

"So how are the boys holding up?", Yan Lin asked Kadma.

"They're doing okay.", Kadma replied as they headed to the basement where the boys were resting at. "They've been trying to move around, but we told them they need to stay still for their healing to speed up."

"I figured they'd be a bit active after what the girls told me what happen, yesterday.", Yan Lin said as they walked down the basement stairs. "I remember Joe, Patrick and the other Battle Warriors being the same way when ever they got hurt bad enough. So, I figured I'd bring them something to eat."

"Yan Lin, you're a life saver.", Kadma said with a grin. "Now I don't have to cook them something to eat."

Once downstairs, in the basement, Yan Lin saw that Joe, Cassidy, and Patrick were down their with the boys. She also saw how the boys were doing. They had some bruises, and a few scratches, but they were doing okay.

"So, how are you boys doing?", Yan Lin asked as she sat the bags of food on a table.

"We'd be fine if we could move a bit.", Nigel said.

"Or at least scratch our itches!", Eric said as he started to scratch his left leg.

"Stop that!", Cassidy said as she spanked his hand. "It only makes it worst!"

"But it itches!", Eric whined.

"Use this.", Joe said as he tossed Cassidy a blue bottle.

Cassidy then poured the liquid in the bottle on a rag and rubbed it on Eric's leg.

"Much better.", Eric sighed as he leaned back on his bed. "I smell food!"

"Good nose.", Yan Lin said as she opened one of the bags. "I figured that you boys could something to eat. So, brought you all some of your favorite dishes."

"Sweet!", Martin said as he quickly sat up. "Ow! My ribs!"

"Calm down boy!", Patrick said. "The foods not going anywhere!"

"Please tell me you have some sweet & sour chicken, Ms. Lin.", Angelo said.

"That and some rice to go with it.", Yan Lin said as she pulled out said dish and handed it to Kadma.

"Thaaaaaank you!", Aneglo said as Kadma handed him the food.

"Some steamed chicken over rice, for Eric.", Yan Lin said as she handed Cassidy said dish.

"This is going to be good!", Eric said as Cassidy gave him his food.

"Sweet and sour pork with rice, for Nigel and Joe.", Yan Lin said as she handed said dish to Joe.

"Chow time!", Nigel said after getting his food.

"You said it.", Joe said as he sat down with his food.

"Noodle soup, for Martin and Patrick.", Yan Lin said as she handed Patrick the two large cups of soup.

"I never get tired of this stuff!", Martin said as his grandfather gave him his soup.

"You and me both, boy.", Patrick said.

"And for you, Cassidy, some egg rolls, with some rice and sweet and sour sauce.", Yan Lin said as she handed her friend her food.

"Thanks Yanni.", Cassidy said after getting her food.

"And salt and pepper shrimp with rice for us, Kadma.", Yan Lin said as she pulled out the last two dishes.

"I haven't had this in a long time.", Kadma said as they sat at the table they had set up down there, with Cassidy.

As the three of them ate and talked about old times, Martin and Patrick were having a talk of their own.

"Grandpa, I know you were trying to look out for me, when you told me break up with Irma, but I really care for her.", Martin said.

"And you don't want to leave her.", Patrick said. "I know how you feel, Martin. But I don't want you to end up like I did!"

"Maybe I won't.", Martin said. "Look at Angelo's grandparents! Mrs. Kadma was a Guardian, and Mr. Vanders was a Battle Warrior."

"Was?", Joe said. "I still am one. So is Patrick."

"Really?", Martin questioned.

"Of course!", Patrick said grin. "Unlike the little Guardians, we Battle Warriors get to keep our powers."

Suddenly, Patrick felt a chopstick hit his head. He picked it up and look forward to see, Cassidy with her tongue sticking out, and Kadma and Yan Lin giggling.

"I will charge this thing with energy, and throw it back at you, woman!", Partick said as he wave the chopstick in the air.

"That is if you can aim right, old man!", Cassidy teased.

"I'm glad I never datted you!", Patrick said.

"Ha! You couldn't of got me if you tried!", Cassidy teased.

"And you say the present Water Guardian is like her?", Patrick asked Joe.

"Oh yeah.", Joe said with a grin.

"Are you sure you like this Irma, girl? Even when she acts like "her"?", Patrick asked as he he pointed to Cassidy.

"Hey!", Cassidy whined.

"Yeah.", Martin said with a grin. "I'm sure."

"Good luck to you then.", Patrick said. "You're gonna need it."

"I think I can handle it.", Martin said. "But can I ask you something?"

"Shoot.", Patrick said.

"I think I know who she is.", Martin said. "But, is my grandmother..."

"If you think you know, then I suggest you confront her yourself.", Patrick said.

"Will you ever go she her?", Martin asked.

"To be honest, Martin, I don't know.", Patrick replied. "It's been so long since I've seen her."

"And she still misses you.", Yan Lin said. "And don't act like you haven't. You haven't been with anybody since she left, all those years ago."

"Face it, Pat.", Cassidy said. "You still love her."

"And she still loves you.", Kadma said.

"Then why did she leave?", Patrick questioned. "She knew how I felt about going there, and she still left! She picked Kandrakar over her family!"

"You're right.", Joe said. "She went to Kandrakar of her own free will. But remember, you told her that if she left, that it was over between you two."

"And I apologized to her for that.", Patrick said. "And she still didn't come back!"

"I'm going to say this once, old friend.", Joe said. "Go talk to her, and tell her how you felt about her leaving."

"I'll go with you, Gramps.", Martin offered.

"I'm not getting out of this, am I?", Patrick asked.

"Not a chance.", Kadma replied.

"Okay.", Patrick said giving in. "I'll go talk to her. But, not today. I'll go when I'm ready."

"And when you go, I'll go with you.", Martin said. "I have a few questions for her, myself."

'This should be interesting.', Angelo thought to himself as he ate his food. 'I just hope it doesn't backfire on them.

For the next hour, everybody talked about things to lighten the mood. Later that day, after school, the girls, along with Matt and Caleb headed to the Vanders home to see them. But first, they stopped by the Silver Dragon to get something to eat for themselves and the boys.

"Let's see I've got steamed chicken over rice, for Eric.", Hay Lin said as she checked the bag before crossing the street with the others. "I just know he'll love it."

"Just like I got noodle soup, for Martin, Hay Lin.', Irma said holding on to the she had. "And Taranee and Elyon each have Nigel and Angelo's favorite dishes."

"I just hope they're still there.", Taranee said as they croessed the street.

"I don't think they're healed up enough to go anywhere, Taranee.", Matt said as they stopped at the Vanders front door.

Will then rang the doorbell twice. A minute later Cassidy answered the door.

"Hey guys.", Cassidy said. "I take it you want to see the boys."

"How are they doing?", Hay Lin asked.

"Come see for yourselves.", Cassidy said as she let them in.

"So, how long have they been Battle Warriors?", Taranee asked.

"For a while now.", Cassidy replied. "They've been through somethings before they started fighting along side you guys."

"Really?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Yep.", Cassidy saod as she lead them downstairs into the basement. "They might be sleeping right now. After they ate the lunch, Yanni brought them, they soon fell asleep. They've healed up pretty good."

Once in the basement, the girls, Matt and Caleb looked to see the boys laying in their beds. Each was known by the patch of hair that was sticking out of the covers. Angelo and Nigel were next to each other, while across from them were Eric and Martin. Matt and Will sat in between Nigel and Angelo, while Taranee sat on the other side of Nigel, and Elyon sat on the other side on Angelo. Cornelia and Caleb sat in between Eric and Martin, while Hay Lin sat on the other side of Eric, and Irma sat on the other side of Martin. Seeing that they were going to need sometime alone, Cassidy headed back upstairs.

"So, do we wait or what?", Irma asked.

"We wait.", Will replied. "No use in waking them up to early."

"I wonder how they transform.", Elyon pondered.

"That's a good question.", Taranee said.

"Maybe they have a Heart like us.", Hay Lin said as she moved some of Eric's hair out of his face.

"Or they just change like me and the other Regents.", Matt said.

Just then the alarm clock, that was on a stand between Angelo and Nigel, began to go off. Taranee and Matt saw Nigel's hand reach out, feeling for the clock. Once he found it he brought his hand up, formed a fist and brought it back down smashing the clock, surprising them all.

"Thaaaank you!", Angelo said in a groggy voice from under the covers of his bed.

Nigel simply gave a thumbs up and brought his arm back under his covers.

"Why did your uncle set that clock up anyway?", Eric asked from under his covers.

"I don't know.", Angelo replied. "He thinks that we'll actually wake up when it goes off."

"But we are up.", Martin said from under his covers.

"But we're not out of bed.", Angelo said. "And I don't intend on getting out anytime soon."

"Unless we have to go fight Phobos and his allies.", Nigel said. "Or if we want to see our girlfriends."

"True.", Angelo, Eric, and Martin said.

"I'm so hungry, right now!", Eric said.

"I hear you there.", Martin said. "Might as well get up."

"See. Now I have to get up!", Nigel said.

"Might as well do the same.", Eric said.

"Besides, we've kept our guest waiting long enough.", Angelo said with a grin.

"What the...?", Will began to question. "How long did you know we were here?"

"Ever since I smashed the clock.", Nigel said.

"But we didn't say anything.", Matt said.

"Well, I do have super-hearing.", Martin replied. "So, when I heard you all breathing, I contacted Eric, who can connect us mentally."

"He then told me and Nigel.", Angelo said while peeking through the covers. "And we decided to have some fun with you all."

"And it was fun.", Nigel replied while sticking his hand out, pointing up at the ceiling.

"So, why are you all still under your covers?", Irma asked while poking at Martin's covers.

"Because we're resting comfortably.", Martin replied. "We did get the crap beat out of us."

"But I made some egg rolls.", Hay Lin said as she reached for the plate of egg rolls, only to find it empty. "Hey! Where did they go? There were ten of them here!"

*BUUUUURRRP!*

Suddenly there came a loud burp from under Eric's covers.

"They were good too.", Eric said from under the covers.

"Hungry much?", Irma said.

"Dude, how fast are you?", Matt asked.

"I was hungry.", Eric said.

"Are you gonna come out from under there?", Hay Lin asked Eric.

"Maybe.", Eric said in a teasing way.

"Fine!", Hay Lin said with a sly smile as she lifted the covers a bit. "Then I'll come under there!"

Hay Lin then stuck her head under the covers to get a good look at Eric. All the others could hear was Hay Lin giggling under the covers with Eric.

"Well?", Taranee questioned as she poked at Nigels' covers. "You coming out or what?"

"Alright, alright!", Nigel said. "I'll come out."

"It's to hot to be under here.", Angelo said as he slowly moved the covers away from him.

Angelo along with the other boys got out from under the covers. Once they did, the girls, Matt, and Caleb saw that their heads were wrapped up in bandages.

"What the heck?", Taranee questioned.

"Who did this?", Elyon asked.

"This is Cassidy's handy work!", Angelo replied. "I need to get this off!"

"Why?", Will asked.

"Because I'm itching!", Angelo replied as he began to scratch his bandage face. "My face needs air!"

Angelo then charge his finger with energy and used it to cut the bandages away. Once they were loose, he pulled them off his face.

"Aw, man! Does that feel good to get them off!", Angelo said.

Nigel, using his strenght, simply ripped his off, while Martin and Eric cut theirs off with a pair of scissors.

"I don't look bad, do I?", Angelo asked Elyon.

Elyon simply gave Angelo a kiss.

**A/N: Well, the boys are okay and healed up pretty well. But what of the AoE? When will they strike? And will things with our heroes be the same?**


	15. Chapter 15: A Search for the AoE Begins

**Chapter Fifteen:**

"I like that answer.", Angelo said with a smile. "So, how are thing in Meridian?"

"The people are safe in the Infinite City.", Elyon replied. "I have soldiers posted everywhere, and Blunk is ready to come warn us if the AoE strike."

"So until then, we can take some time to relax.", Will said with a sigh of relief.

Angelo then looked Will up and down and then he looked at Nigel.

"You wanna go first?", he asked Nigel.

"Yeah, sure.", Nigel said as he reached for Matt and put him in a head lock.

"Hey!", Matt said. "Dude!"

Angelo then did the same with Will.

"Hey!", Will yelled while in the headlock. "Let me go!"

"We wanna hear it first, Sparky!", Angelo said as he began to hive Will a noogie.

"Same for you, Matt.", Nigel said doing the same to his best friend.

They then heard them say something muffled from being in their headlocks.

"We didn't quite catch that.", Angelo said as he and Nigel stopped giving them noogies.

"I'm sorry.", Will said. "I'm sorry that I didn't trust you guys enough with the truth about us."

"Me too, man.", Matt added. "I guess we were scared of what would happen."

"Think they've had enough?", Nigel asked Angelo.

"I think so.", Angelo grinned as he let Will go.

Nigel then let Matt go.

"So, we cool?", Matt asked Nigel.

"Yeah, we cool.", Nigel said as they pounded fist.

Will then looked at Angelo with pleading eye while pressing her index fingers together.

"Yeah, we're cool.", Angelo said causing Will to flash her smile.

"I don't know about you guys, but I need to stretch my legs!", Eric said as he slowly got out of bed.

"You wanna do what we normally do?", Martin questioned getting out of bed.

"I'm game.", Angelo said as he got out of bed and stretched his arms.

"He haven't done that in a while.", Nigel said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Done what in a while?", Taranee asked.

"Well..."

Later that night...

"Woo-hoo!", Eric yelled as he and the guys, in clothes that looked just like the ones they wore in their Battle Warrior forms, jumped from rooftop to rooftop in the city.

"Yeah, baby!", Nigel yelled as he flipped to the next rooftop.

"How can you guys do this stuff?", Irma asked as she and the other Guardians tried to keep up with the boys and Caleb.

"Practice.", Martin said as he did a jumping somersault to the next building.

"Rooftop Parkour !", Angelo said as he did a spin jump to the next building. "Is there anything better?"

"How about being on solid ground!", Cornelia said.

"It's not so bad.", Caleb said as he jumped from building to building.

"Yeah." Elyon said as she had a light aura of energy around her body, giving her the edge she needed to keep up with the boys. "You just have top know how to work it."

"That's it!", Will said as she dropped to her knees. "I'm to tired to keep this up!"

Will the pulled out the Heart.

"Guardians, unite!"

The girls were then transformed into their Guardian forms and flew after the boys, along with Matt in his Regent form.

"Cheaters.", Angelo said to Will with a smirk, as she flew by.

"You have your way, we have ours.", Will said with a cocky smile.

After jumping a few more buildings, the boys stopped at the warehouse district of Heatherfield.

"Here we are.", Eric said as they all stood in front of a warehouse marked #4.

"What's in here?", Caleb asked.

"You'll see.", Angelo said as Martin pulled out a remote to open the door.

Once inside Martin closed the door with the remote and used the same remote to open a secret passageway in the floor.

"Where does this lead?", Cornelia asked fearing the worse.

"The sewers.", Nigel replied.

"Eeew!", Cornelia cried. "No way am I going down there!"

"Okay.", Angelo said as the others followed behind Nigel. "You can stay up here. Alone."

"Hey, wait up, guys!", Cornelia said a she followed behind them.

"So, why are we in the sewers?", Hay Lin asked.

"This is why.", Eric said as they stood in front of a set of pipes.

Angelo then reach and pulled down a pipe that had a dent in it. Suddenly, a doorway opened in the wall, that the four heroes walked through. They walked down a long tunnel, that had a light at the end of it. Once out of the tunnel, the four looked to see their headquarters. They had everything from a training area, to a workout area next to it. They also had a spot where a few computers, with some large screens, was. Next to that were four fifty inch screen TVs with a couch and two chairs for them to sit in, as well as a coffee table, with four remotes for the TVs.

"Welcome to our HQ.", Eric said with a bit of pride.

"Whoa, dude!", Matt said as he changed back to normal. "This is sweet!"

"You should of seen it before we did all this.", Nigel said. "It was alright mind you. But it needed a major upgrade!"

"You know, I've been thinking.", Eric said as Will changed the girls back to normal. "In the weaken state we were in, Phobos and the AoE could of came after us, seeing as they knew who we were."

"Good point.", Angelo said as Matt changed back. "So, why didn't they?"

"They may be on Earth, but they may not know where we live.", Martin said as he went over to the computers. "But, we may be able to find them!"

"The only question is, where do we start looking?", Taranee pondered.

"Well, let's think like them.", Martin suggested as he began to type on the computer,

"Well, Phobos would want to hide in a place where he feels comfortable.", Will said.

"So would Nerissa.", Matt added.

"And the place would have to be in a spot where they would be able to see on at least three sides.", Nigel figured.

"Check to see if any mansions have been bought in the last few months.", Angelo said to Martin.

"How many months?", Martin asked.

"About five months.", Irma said as she leaned over Martin's shoulder, to look at the computer screen.

"Well, there were three mansions bought in the last five months.", Martin said as he read what was on the screen. "And all three are in different parts of the city."

"So, we check all three?", Taranee questioned.

"We check all three.", Nigel agreed.

"So where are they at?", Cornelia asked.

"Ones at the beach.", Martin said as he was printing out the maps. "Another ones near the mountains, and the final ones in the woods."

"Three mansions, three teams.", Angelo said. "So, who's going where?"

"Well, I wanna go to the one near the water.", Irma said.

"Me too!", Hay Lin said.

"Well, I'm going with Hay Lin.", Eric said.

"I'm with Irma.", Martin said.

"Well, that's one team.", Nigel said.

"Let's do this.", Angelo said. "Nigel, Matt, Taranee, and Sparky can go to the one in the woods."

"Why do you keep calling me that?", Will questioned.

"Cause it makes you look so cute.", Angelo teased as he pinched her cheeks lightly.

"Ha, ha. Very funny!", Will said as she slapped his arm lightly.

"So that leaves me with you Caleb and Cornelia.", Elyon said.

"So, who's taking what?", Nigel asked.

"Well, we're taking the boat.", Martin said.

"Boat?", Irma questioned looking at Hay Lin.

"We can take the truck to the mansion in the mountains.", Nigel suggested.

"Truck?", Taranee questioned.

"So, that leaves me with the Battle Cruiser.", Angelo replied.

"Cruiser?", Cornelia questioned.

"What are you guys talking about?", Will asked.

"Our rides.", Eric answered.

"You guys have rides?", Cornelia asked.

"Yeah.", Angelo said.

"In our spare time, we've been working on certain vehicles we may need.", Martin replied. "We'll so you."

The boys lead the others to a large section of their headquarters. Once there, Martin pulled a lever to turn the lights on.

"Whoa!", Taranee said as she along with the others saw the rides the Battle Warriors were talking about.

First, there was a black and brown small class B camper van. Next to that was a gray Ford Explorer. And finally, sitting in the water, that lead down a tunnel, was a dark blue and black speedboat, made for five to six people to sit in.

"These are our rides.", Angelo said. "They may not be much, but they work just fine."

"So, let's get going!", Cornelia said.

"And where are you all going?"

Everyone turned to see Joe an Patrick standing behind them.

"Oh hey, Grandpa Joe.", Angelo said. "We're going to check out three possible spots, where Nerissa and her allies are hiding."

"And what will you do, once you find them?", Patrick asked.

"Kick their butts!", Irma replied. "What else is there to do?"

"She's just like Cassidy.", Patrick said to Joe.

"Told you.", Joe said with a grin. "Now as for the rest of you. I suggest that you don't go looking for the Alliance of Evil just yet."

"But...", Hay Lin was about to say.

"Take some time to rest up first.", Joe said. "Besides, it's getting late, and you all need to get home."

"He has a point.", Nigel said. "I could go for a little bit more sleep."

"I'd rather go check these places out.", Angelo said.

"Same here.", Will agreed.

"Don't make me pop you two.", Joe said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Y-y-yes, sir.", Angelo and Will said nervously as they backed away slowly.

"What's with you two?", Matt asked.

"We've learned a long time ago...", Will began to explain.

"To never defy the old man.", Angelo finished.

"NEVER!", they both said.

"So, we just go home and rest?", Eric asked.

"I guess so.", Martin said.

"Trust us on this.", Patrick said. "Wait a day or two, before you go and check those places out. See this as a small break from your duties."

"I can go for that.", Eric said. "Besides, my mom has to be worried about me and all."

"Then let's head to our homes and call it a night.", Nigel said as they headed out of their headquarters.

So the kids left the Battle Warrior's HQ and headed back the way they came, leaving Joe and Patrick there.

"So, when are we going to check these places out?", Patrick asked his old friend.

"Tomorrow, while the kids are in school.", Joe said. "I think two old timers like us can handle it."

"Just like old times.", Patrick said with a grin. "If only the others were still around."

"Then it would be like old times.", Joe said with a laugh as he and Patrick headed out of the place. "I think I can get John to come with us."

"How about the Strenght of his team?", Patrick asked as they got in a secret elevator.

"She's busy with work.", Joe replied as the elevator began to go up. "Besides, from what John told me, she wants nothing to do with this life anymore."

"Can't say I don't blame her.", Patrick said as they exited the elevator that lead to the Vander's basement. "But sooner or later, this life does call you back."

"Look at us.", Joe said as they headed upstairs and into the kitchen where Kadma, Yan Lin and Cassidy were having tea.

"What are you two talking about?", Cassidy asked.

"Nothing important.", Patrick repliied as he and Joe sat at the table.

"Joe.", Kadma said as she looked at her husband with a raised eyebrow.

"What?", Joe asked. "We were just talking!"

"You two are up to something.", Kadma said. "Spill!"

"We're just gonna do some investigating of or own tomorrow.", Joe said. "Nothing major."

"Do you buy that?", Kadma asked Yan Lin.

"Not one bit.", Yan Lin replied.

"Me neither.", Cassidy said.

"Ladies, relax.", Patrick said with a smile. "We won't do nothing that will put us in danger."

"Where have we heard that before?", Cassidy questoined with a grin.

"Don't go there." Joe said. "I remember when you've done some dumb things back in the day, Cassidy."

"Well... I...", Cassidy began to say as her cheeks turned red.

"Well... I... what?", Patrick asked getting a laugh out of the others.

"But honestly, Joe.", Kadma said to her husband. "Be careful. I don't want to see anything happen to you."

"I'll be careful Kadma.", Joe said before he kissed his wife. "I promise."

**A/N: Well, thanks to Grandpa Joe and Patrick, the kids aren't going to go check the spots where the AoE may be hiding out. But now Joe and Patrick are going to check the places out. Sneaky old farts! Let's just hope they don't bite off more than they can chew.**

**Please Review.**


	16. Chapter 16: Q&A and AoE Found

**Chapter Sixteen**:

The next day, the kids met up at school, before it started. For the four Battle Warrior knew that their friends and girlfriends had a few questions.

"So who wants to go first, with the questions.", Martin asked as they all sat under a tree.

"Well, when did you get your powers?", Hay Lin asked.

"About a year and a half ago.", Eric answered.

"That was about a few months after you started learning martial arts, with Angelo's uncle and grandfather.", Taranee figured.

"Bingo.", Angelo said.

"So where do your powers come from?", Matt asked.

"Well, it's not from radiation.", Nigel joked.

"How about cosmic rays?", Irma questioned getting odd looks from the others. "What? It's a good guess."

"That's your girl, man.", Angelo said to Martin.

"And I wouldn't have her any other way.", Martin said as her pulled her closer to him.

"HA!", Irma said as she got closer to Martin.

"So, where do you guys get your power from?", Caleb asked.

"Well, from what we were told, we were born with our powers.", Eric said. "At first we only had so much of our powers."

"The rest didn't kick in until we were given these rings.", Nigel said as he and the other Battle Warriors held up their right hands to show their transformation rings.

"Once we were given these, our full powers came to us.", Angelo said. "We then had to train more to gain control of our powers."

"Those were fun days.", Eric said sarcastically.

"But after a while, we got the hang of it all.", Nigel said.

"I have question.", Cornelia said. "What's with the look you guys have when you transform?"

"We have no idea.", Angelo said. "I guess it goes with the Battle Warriors of that generation."

"The ones before us had jackets.", Eric said. "And the ones before them had cloaks."

"So how fast are you anyway?", Hay Lin asked Eric.

"No idea.", Eric said. "I haven't tried to push myself that far."

"Same here with my strength.", Nigel said. "I know I can lift a bulldozer."

"I think I can fly at mach one.", Martin said.

"Now that's fast.", Irma said.

"What about you.", Will said to Angelo.

"Yeah.", Elyon said. "How much power do you have?"

"That's a good question.", Angelo said. "One that I don't have an answer to."

"You never have tried to push your powers to their limit yet.", Eric questioned. "Have you?"

"Nope!", Angelo replied. "Never had to. Uncle John and Grandpa Joe taught me how to use so much of my power."

"Same with me.", Martin added as he picked up a small pebble. "I used to make huge explosions out of pebbles like this."

"And now?", Irma asked.

"Now.", Martin said as he charged some energy in the pebble. "I have a lot more control."

Martin then flicked the pebble at the brick wall that went around the school yard which made a small explosion, making a small hole in the wall.

"Cool!", Matt said.

"Now if that was a few months ago, that would of been a much bigger hole.", Martin replied.

"You mean like the one you made months ago, on the east side of the wall?", Nigel questioned.

"You did that?", Cornelia asked.

"That wasn't our best moment.", Angelo said.

"You see it was when Martin first discovered that power.", Eric explained.

"I touched the wall, charged it with some energy, and then BOOM!", Martin said. "I'm just glad it happened at night."

"What happened.", Irma asked.

"We were chasing some wolf-like creature around town.", Nigel explained.

"I dove at the creature.", Martin said. "But it jumped out of way! I kicked off the wall and tackled the bigger fella."

"Be what we didn't know was that Martin charged the wall with some energy.", Angelo said. "So, when I touched it, it blew up!"

"We caught the creature, and sent him back to his home world.", Nigel said. "And the next day, we played dumb as to what happened to the wall."

"We've had our share of recking the school.", Irma replied.

"When?", Martin asked.

"Remember all that purple gunk that was around the halls?", Irma asked.

"That stuff had some smell to it.", Nigel replied. "What did you all do?"

"Well...", Hay Lin began to explain before the bell rung.

"Well, that stories going to have to wait.", Angelo said as they all got to their feet. "I do not want to be late for class."

All being in an agreement, the whole group of friends headed into school.

"Hey.", Will said getting everyones attention. "Where's Cassidy?"

"She wasn't feeling to well, so she's staying home for the day.", Angelo said. "I promised her that I'd bring her any homework she may have today."

"Besides, she's earn the day off, after tending to us.", Eric said as they went into the school.

Elsewhere, John and Joe Vanders and Patrick Tubbs were in John's van heading to one of the mansions on the list Martin had printed out.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, pops?", John asked as he drove around the corner.

"Positive, son.", Joe said. "All we're going to do is check out the places and see if Nerissa and her allies are living there, hiding from the kids."

"And you two think the three of us can handle this?", John questioned.

"Don't you mean four of us?", Patrick questioned with a smirk.

"Four?", John questioned.

"You might as well come out now, Cassidy.", Joe grinned.

"Cassidy?", John questioned as he look in the rear view mirror.

Slowly but surly, Cassidy rose up from behind the third seat of the van.

"Hi guys.", Cassidy said shyly. "What's up?"

"What are you doing here?", John asked making Cassidy flinch a little. "I thought you were sick!"

"Sorry.", Cassidy said. "But, I want to help!"

"Oh brother.", John said. "This is one heck of a group. We have three Battle Warriors who haven't seem much action in years, and a former Guardian who has very little of her powers."

"Do worry about it, son.", Joe said. "We're just gonna look around and see if the AoE are hiding there. That's all."

"Okay fine.", John said. "So long as that's all we're doing."

"Deal.", Joe, Cassidy, and Patrick said as John was driving towards the beach, to the first mansion.

Later that day, in school, Taranee was trying to open her locker, when Nigel came walking up to her.

"What's wrong, Taranee?", Nigel asked as he came up to Taranee.

"My locker's jammed again!", Taranee said as she tried to open her locker. "I should melt the stupid lock!"

"Stand back.", Nigel said as she walked up to the locker.

Nigel then looked to his left, then to his right. Then using his super-strenght, Nigel opened the locker, without any problem.

"There you go.", Nigel said with a smile.

"I guess having a super strong boyfriend is a good thing.", Taranee said as she playfully traced her right index finger down Nigel's chest.

"It does have it's benefits.", Nigel said as he wrapped his arms around Taranee's waist.

"Does it now?", Taranee asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed.

Meanwhile in the library, Irma was looking down one of the aisle for a book on cooking desserts. Unfortunately, the book she wanted was sitting way at the top on the book self.

"Aw, nuts!", Irma said as she looked up at the book. "If only Hay Lin was here!"

"Hey, Irma.", Martin said as he came up to Irma. "Whatcha looking for?"

"I need that book up there.", Irma said as she pointed to the book in question. "If Hay Lin was here, she could get it for me."

"Um... Irma?", Martin said to his girlfriend.

"Yeah?"

"What can I do?", Martin asked with a smirk.

"Oh yeah!", Irma said with a smile. "Proceed."

Martin quickly floated up to the book, grabbed it and descended down to the floor and handed Irma the book.

"There you..."

Martin was cut of as Irma kissed him. Martin didn't waist any time returning the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I take it I did good.", Martin said as he kept his arms around is waist.

"Very.", Irma said before they kissed again.

As they kissed, Bess and Courtney Grumper were walking by the aisle Irma and Martin were in. They immediately saw them making out.

"Please get a room!", Courtney said as she and her sister turned their noses in the air and walked off.

The happy couple just grinned as they kissed.

Later that day, Eric was walking with Hay Lin to her art class.

"So, what did you paint for your project anyway?", Eric asked as they neared the class.

"Oh no!", Hay Lin said as she opened the tube case the painting was supposed to be in. "I left my painting at home!"

"Where is it?", Eric asked.

"In my bedroom.", Hay Lin said. "Why?"

Eric looked around and saw that no one was there but him and Hay Lin.

"Be right back.", Eric said as he stepped back from Hay Lin.

Eric then took off in a flash as Hay Lin's hair blew in the direction Eric ran off in.

"Wow!", Hay Lin said as she just stood there. "That's fast!"

About two minutes later, Eris was back with a rolled up thing of paper.

"Is this it?", Eric said as he handed Hay Lin the paper.

Hay Lin unrolled the paper and smiled at what she saw. It was the painting she had done for her project. She then rolled it back up and put it in the case she had with her.

"Thanks Eric.", Hay Lin said before she kissed him.

"No problem.", Eric said. "See you at lunch?"

"Uh-huh.", Hay Lin said with a smile before Eric went off to his next class. "I love my life."

Hay Lin then went into her class, happy to have such a great boyfriend.

Later, during lunch, Angelo and Elyon decided to have their lunch alone, to talk. So after getting their lunch, they went outside and sat under a tree and started to eat their lunch and talk.

"So, why did you want to eat lunch alone with me?", Angelo asked. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

"I know it may sound stupid, but even after all this time I still find it a bit hard to believe that my own brother would go this far just to rule our home world, and take over the other known worlds.", Elyon said as she looked down at her food. "And even though he's done all those bad things, he's still my brother. And it sort of bugs me when the others tell jokes about him and wish ill will upon him."

"Well, tell them how you feel about it.", Angelo said. "If they're your true friends, then they'll understand."

"Maybe.", Elyon said.

"You probably wish that this was all a bad dream that you can wake up from, huh?", Angelo asked before sipping some of his juice.

"Yeah.", Elyon said, with a small smile. "I mean I enjoy our time together, Angelo. After we first met, I didn't think we'd get together."

"But look at us now.", Angelo said with a grin. "I find out you're a queen, with butt-kick powers, and then you find out about me being one of the Battle Warriors. Kind of funny when you think about it."

"I guess so.", Elyon replied with a grin. "But I've been thinking. What if... What if I were to go into my Zenith, like the girls did when they fought Cedric."

"No way, Elyon!", Angelo said, as he turned to face Elyon. "Unlike the girls, you have the full powers of the Heart of Metamoor within you. It's way to dangerous with all that power!"

"But, when ever we go into battle, I always hold back, fearing that I may lose control.", Elyon said with frustration as she her hands glowed with some energy.

"Welcome to the club.", Angelo said as he held her hands, calming her down a bit. "I've only used so much of my powers when ever we fought the AoE. Even though me and the other Battle Warriors can use pure energy, it's still dangerous to do. We only call upon so much."

"So, you're saying that I shouldn't try and reach my Zenith.", Elyon said.

"Yes, and no.", Angelo said as he pulled her closer to him. "I don't want to lose you to all that power, but knowing our luck, you may have to. And that scares me."

"What do you..."

"If you go into your Zenith, Phobos and Nerissa will try to gain control of you.", Angelo said with worry.

"No they won't.", Elyon said as she turned to face Angelo. "They won't because I know that you and the others will stop them from doing it."

"Of course we will.", Angelo said as he cupped her face in his hands. "Just promise me that you won't go and reach your Zenith, unless you really have no choice. I don't want to lose you, Elyon."

"I promise.", Elyon said as she cupped his face in her hands. "For I don't want to lose you either."

They both then shared a kiss, showing the feelings they had for each other. Not caring who saw them.

Elsewhere in Heatherfield, John, Joe, Patrick and Cassidy were heading towards the third mansion, in the woods.

"Well, the first two places were a bust!", Cassidy said as they walked through the woods.

"That just leaves this mansion here.", Patrick said as they came upon some bushes. "I don't see any sign of Nerissa or Phobos."

"Um... guys.", Cassidy said.

"Me neither.", Joe replied.

"Guys.", Cassidy said again trying to get their attention.

"I say we head back and let the kids handle the rest of this.", John said. "This is their enemy. Don't you agree, Cassidy? Cassidy?"

John, Joe, and Patrick turned to see Cassidy wrapped up in a thing of vines. Suddenly, Nerissa came floating down to the ground, towards them.

"Well, this is a nice little reunion.", Nerissa said. "Joe, Patrick and Cassidy. It's been awhile."

Nerissa then looked towards John.

"And you must be John.", Nerissa said. "You look so much like Joe."

Joe and John then charge some energy in their fist, while Patrick grabbed some rocks and charged them with some energy, ready to fight.

"Now, now boys.", Nerissa said as she made some vines shoot up from the ground and wrapped around the three of them. "Friends shouldn't fight."

"You stopped being our friend a long time ago!", Patrick said as he tried to break free of the vines.

"And yet you came looking for me.", Nerissa said with a smirk. "I'm touched."

"Then you'll love this!", John said as he used his energy powers to burn the vines off him.

"Get out of here John!", Joe said to his son. "Get the kids!"

"I'm not leaving you all here!", John said as he fired a blast of energy at Nerissa, who dodged it.

"Go now, and bring the others back with you!", Joe said.

"You're not going anywhere!", Nerissa said as she threw a fireball at John.

John jumped out of the way of the fireball. He then put his own transformation ring on, and prepared to teletransport away.

"I'll be back!", John said before teletransported away.

"Well, it seems that we'll have to prepare for some company tonight.", Nerissa said. "This should be quite fun."

Nerissa then raised her staff and teletransported away with Cassidy, Joe, and Patrick.

**A/N: Well, this is a fine mess! Joe, Patrick, and Cassidy are in the hands of the AoE, and Nerissa is getting ready of the others to come and save them. Can our heroes pull off a rescue, or will the AoE crush them once and for all?**


	17. Chapter 17: Rescue Battle

**Chapter Seventeen:**

After school, the kids were heading toward the school gates and ready to head to the Silver Dragon, when Angelo and Martin suddenly felt a strange pain in their heads, causing them to drop to their knees.

"Martin?", Irma cried as she knelt down next to him.

"Angelo?", Elyon cried as she did the same thing.

"Somethings wrong!", Martin said as he and Angelo clutched their heads.

"I feel it too!", Angelo said as he tried to stand up. "We have to get my place! Now!"

So, with Nigel and Matt hoisted Martin's arms over their shoulder, and Caleb and Eric doing the same with Angelo, they all headed towards the Vander's home. Once there, they saw that Kadma and Yan Lin were treating some wounds John had. John saw how Angelo and Martin looked and figured out what was going on.

"Sit them on the couch.", Jonh told them .

"What's wrong with them?", Irma asked as she and Elyon sat next to their boyfriends.

"It's their grandfathers.", John said. "Nerissa has them."

"What?", Will questioned in shock. "How?"

"While you all were in school, the four of them went to see which mansion Phobos and his comrades were in!", Kadma replied.

"And we were careful!", John said as he stood up. "I don't know how she found us, but she did."

John then went to a book self and grabbed two, silver rings. He then went and placed one of Martin's finger, and the other on Angelo's.

"Now the headaches should be gone know.", John said as Angelo and Martin opened their eyes.

"What happened?", Angelo asked as he slowly stood up.

"It's your connection to your grandfathers, as Battle Warriors.", John explained. "When ones in danger, you two as their grandsons will feel it."

"That explains the headaches.", Martin said. "But why didn't you feel any?"

"Because I already have one on.", John said as he showed his left hand with a silver ring on it.

"So, now our search mission is now a rescue mission.", Matt said.

"The question is, how did Nerissa know that we were their?", John questioned as he paced back and forth.

"She knew because of Cassidy.", Yan Lin replied.

"Cassidy?", Cornelia questioned. "But how?"

"Remember, Nerissa has all of the power you five girls have.", Yan Lin reminded them. "Including those of the Fire Guardian."

"Telepathy!", Taranee figured.

"Correct.", Kadma said. "If we're close enough to Nerissa, she can sense us."

"So, when we were close enough, she was able to sense Cassidy.", John figured.

"Well, I say we go and save them all, and kick some AoE butt!", Nigel said as he punched the palm of his hand with his fist.

"Agreed.", Angelo said. "But let's be smart about this. We can't go rushing in there all crazy like. We need a plan."

"But, ten to one they'll be ready for us.", Taranee said.

"We could just teletranport there and fight our way through.", Irma suggested.

"They wouldn't see it coming.", Cornelia said.

"And it would be nice to see the look of shock on their faces, for a change", Caleb said.

"Why not do both.", Eric suggested.

"What do you mean?", Hay Lin asked.

"Well..."

Later that evening, the Mystic Teenage Battle Warriors along with Caleb and Mr. Huggles in his normal form sitting on Nigel's shoulder, were sneaking through the forest getting closer to the mansion in which the AoE were living in.

"Remind me why were the only ones here.", Nigel said.

"Because we didn't want to take the chance of Nerissa sensing the girls.", Martin replied as they stood at the side of the mansion.

"So, it's just the six of us on this one.", Caleb said. "How do we get in again?"

"This way.", Martin said as he ran a circle along the window.

Suddenly, the circle he drew began to glow and the glass fell out the window. Martin then reached in and unlocked the window. Nigel then lifted the window so the others could go in, once he was in, he slowly lowered it back down. They then began to search their way through the mansion for Joe, Patrick, and Cassidy.

"This is to easy.", Caleb said as they snuck down one of the halls.

"I noticed it too.", Angelo said.

"Either they know we're here, or they're doing something important.

Suddenly they heard a loud scream!

"That sounds like Cassidy!", Eric said.

"Let's move!", Angelo said as they ran down the hall.

Once down the hall, they stopped to see a a large room with a large set of doors at the end. But in the way were a large group of Lurdens. They then heard Cassidy scream again.

"We know where Cassidy is, and we know what's in our way!", Martin said as he pulled out his nunchaku.

"Then let's get to work!", Eric said as he pulled out his tofas.

Soon, Nigel pulled out his halberd as Mr. Huggles jumped down from his shoulder as changed into his Regent form. Caleb whipped out his sword and Angelo pulled out his swords ready for battle. The six of them then ran at the Lurdens and began their battle to save Cassidy, Joe, and Patrick.

Meanwhile, in the other room, the four leaders of the AoE had Joe Vanders, Patrick Tubbs, and Cassidy Cohen held captive. As Joe and Patrick were chained to the wall, Nerissa was trying to turn Cassidy to her side.

"Come now, Cassidy.", Nerissa said to her former comrade. "Join me and I can restore your old powers and then some."

Nerissa then hit Cassidy with a thing of power causing her to scream.

"The more you resist, the more it hurts.", Nerissa said to her. "Don't fight it, old friend. Embrace it."

"And be your slave?", Cassidy said as Nerissa tried to give her some energy. "NEVER!"

"It seems that she'd rather die than join us.", Cedric said.

"Then I say we put her out of her misery.", Miranda suggested.

"Agreed.", Phobos said. "Please end this, Nerissa."

"No!", Nerissa said. "I just need more time to convince her!"

"We don't have time!", Phobos said. "Our enemies are right on the other side of the door! If we don't hurry, they'll..."

Suddenly, the doors blew open to show the Battle Warriors, Caleb and Mr. Huggles standing there, ready for more battle.

"Knock, knock.", Nigel said. "Anybody home?"

"I'm only going to say this once.", Angelo said. "Release or loved ones or we'll go through you to do it ourselves."

"And trust us when we say you don't want that.", Martin said.

"Why should we do as you say when...", Phobos began to say as more Lurdens appeared from out of no where ready to fight. ",...you're out numbered?"

"Funny you should mention that.", Eric said with a smirk.

Suddenly the Guardians, Elyon, Matt, and John teletransported into the room, surprising the AoE.

"Mind if we join the party?", Will questioned.

"Keep them busy!", Nerissa said as she teletransported away.

"With pleasure!", Phobos said as he had his hand lite with energy.

Elyon and Taranee then combined their powers and shot out a super powered energy flame at the AoE. Seeing the attack coming, Phobos put up a force-field to block it. While they were distracted, Matt and John flew towards Joe and Patrick and freed them from their chains. John then handed them their transformation rings. They both saw that John was in his Battle Warrior form. Which was a pair of black pants, t-shirt, boots, gloves, and jacket with a black mask over his eyes.

"You two up for a fight?", John asked with a smirk.

"Try and stoop us.", Joe said as he and Patrick put their rings on.

"Mystic Storm, Battle Form!", the both of them called out to become Battle Warriors.

Suddenly, like Angelo and the others, the two of them were covered in seperate balls of light, as the transformation took place. They felt themselves grow a bit more built. They soon felt their clothes change as well. Next they felt their powers come to full. Patrick felt like he could fly for hours, and Joe felt his energy grow. Once the balls of light faded, they were in their Battle Warrior forms, weapons and all. They were dressed in a pair of black pants, and shirt, brown boots and gloves. They each had a caped cloak, only Joe's was black, and Patrick's was blue.

"Let's show them how we did it in our day, Pat.", Joe said as he pulled out his broadsword.

"They may learn a thing or two, Joe.", Patrick said as he pulled out a pair of brace knuckles.

Joe and Patrick quickly went to work fighting the Lurden along side the others, who were surprised to se how well they were fighting.

"Your grandpa has skills.", Irma said to Martin as she blasted a Lurden with a thing of water.

"You're telling me.", Martin said as he threw a charged dics at a few Lurdens knocking them back against a wall. "Looking good Gramps!"

"You're doing pretty good too, boy.", Patrick said as she threw some charged disc at Miranda knocking her against a wall.

"You okay there, Grampa?", Angelo asked his grandfather as he blasted a group of Lurdens.

"I should get out and do this more often.", Joe said as he saw Cedric about to get the jump on Will and Hay Lin from behind. "Oh no you don't!"

Joe then took to the air with his energy aura around him and uppercutted Cedric out of the room.

"I still got it!", Joe said with a grin as he hovered next to Will and Hay Lin.

"Wow!", Will said. "Thanks for the save, Grandpa Joe."

"No problem.", Joe said. "Watch it, Hay Lin!"

Joe then reach and pulled Hay Lin out of the way of a Lurden tossed spear.

"Thanks, Mr. Vanders!", Hay Lin said.

"My pleasure.", Joe said. "Now we have to find, Nerissa and Cassidy."

"Then let's go find her!", Angelo said.

"John, let's go!", Joe said to his son.

"Right behind you!", John said.

"I'm coming too!", Will said.

"We'll handle the rest of these guys!", Elyon said as blocked an energy blast from Phobos.

And so, Angelo, Will, John, and Joe left went in search of Cassidy and Nerissa. As they flew down the hall, Will pulled out the Heart of Kandrakar, hoping it would help find Cassidy.

"Please help us find Cassidy.", Will pleaded with the Heart.

At first nothing happened. But just when Will was about to put the Heart away, a beam of blue light shot out of it and went down the hall.

"Follow that beam!", Joe said as it went around the corner.

The four of them followed the blue beam in hopes of finding Cassidy. Meanwhile, the others were fighting the AoE with all they had.

"It's time to end this!", Phobos said as he glowed with fury.

"I couldn't agree more!", Martin said. "How about you Gramps?"

"No problem here!", Patrick said. "Let's end this!"

First was Irma and Hay Lin who combined their powers to freeze Cedric and a group of Lurdens, followed by Eric and Niogel who were knocking out any stary Lurdens that tried to escape. Next was Cornelia who made the plants, in the room, grow bigger and stronger and grab some Lurdens and hold them at bay, as Caleb hit them with some waves of energy from his sword. An ability he learned a few weeks ago.

Next was Mr. Huggles, who thanks to Matt teaching him, formed an energy ball, the size of a beach ball. Matt then fired his eyebeams into it, filling it full of energy. Once it was full of energy, Mr. Huggles was ready to do the next part of the attack.

"Okay, buddy.", Matt said to his fellow Regent. "Toss it up!"

Hearing that, Mr. Huggles threw the energy ball in the air towards Matt. Matt then spun around in the air and kicked the energy ball towards Miranda, who was in her spider form. Once it hit her, she was sent flying against the wall hard. She then fell to the floor with some burnt fur.

"We call that our Regent Bomb.", Matt said as he landed next to Mr. Huggles. "Good job buddy."

Huggles let out a happy purr as Matt petted him on the head. Meanwhile, Taranee rounded the last of the Lurdens up in a ring of fire, for Martin and Patrick to finish off.

"Ready boy?", Patrick asked his grandson.

"Always!", Martin said as he hovered next to his grandfather.

Both of them pulled out a thing of marbles and charged them full of energy. They then threw them at the rounded up Lurdens. Once they hit, they exploded on impact, knocking the Lurdens out! Seeing this, Taranee put the ring of fire out.

"This reminds me of the old days.", Patrick said with a smile. "It's good to know I still got the skills!"

"Give it up, brother!", Elyon said as she had a thing of energy balls in her hands.

"As much as I'd like to do that, dear sister, I have other plans.", Phobos said with a smirk. "Until the next time!"

Then in a flash of light, Phobos, Cedric, Miranda, and their Lurdens teletransported away.

"Why am I not surprised at this?", Irma questioned.

"So they do this everytine?", Patrick asked Martin.

"You get used to it.", Martin replied.

"Well seeing as they're gone, I say we go find Will and the others.", Taranee suggested as she flew out of the room in search of Will through their Guardian mental link.

No words were said as the others followed behind Taranee, looking for Will and the others. Meanwhile, Nerissa had Cassidy in another room, trying to turn her to her side.

"I'll never be your slave again, Nerissa!", Cassidy snapped as she was fighting off the energy Nerissa was trying to give her.

"Just give in and take the power, Cassidy!", Nerissa said as she formed a ball of blue and white energy. "And if you won't take it, I'll force it in you!"

Nerissa then slammed the ball of energy into Cassidy, causing her to let out a ear-pericing scream. A evil smirk played on Nerissa's face as she saw Cassidy change into her Guardin form.

"That's it, Cassidy.", Nerissa said as poured more power into her. "Let it sink in."

Once Cassidy was in her Guardian form, it began to change color. Her top, skirt, arm bands, and shoes turned ice blue, while her stockings turned white. Her wings were the same as they were.

"And now to finish her change to our side.", Nerissa said as she formed a ball of dark energy.

But before she could put it in her, the doors to the room blew open to show, Angelo , Will, John, and Joe floating in the doorway.

"It's over, Nerissa!", Will said as electricity surrounded her hands.

"Not yet it isn't!", Nerissa said as she was about to put the dark energy into Cassidy. "Now that I gave Cassidy her water power, along with the power of air, this dark energy ball will bring her over to our side, making her a powerful new allie! And an enemy none of you would dare fight!"

But then, Nerissa felt someone grab her hand. She looked to see Cassidy glaring at her with ice blue eyes.

"Not this time, Rissa!", Cassidy said as she stood up. "Oh, and thanks for giving me back my powers. And then some!"

Nerissa looked down to see her arm freeze in Cassidy's grip! Thinking quickly, Nerissa pulled away from Cassidy and took to the sky.

"This isn't over!", Nerissa said as she teletransported away.

"Next time, Rissa.", Cassidy said as she dropped to one knee. "Next time."

Cassidy then began to fall to her side and blackouted as Angelo and the other ran towards her.

**A/N: Well, the AoE are on the run, and Cassidy may have her powers back and then some! And with three former Battle Warriors helping them, our heroes have some major fire powwer on their side. But will the AoE do now that their hidding place is discovered? One thing is for sure. This fight is far from over!**


	18. Chapter 18: Couple Talks & Family United

**Chapter Eighteen**:

"Oh my head.", Cassidy said as she slowly sat up.

Cassidy then looked around to see that she was in on of the room in Kandrakar's Fortress of Infinite.

"Haven't been here in a while.", Cassidy said as she slowly got out of bed.

"So, you're finally up."

Cassidy looked to see Halinor entering the room.

"Hallie!", Cassidy said with a grin. "Long time no see."

"It has been awhile old friend.", Halinor said with a smile. "And I see you have a new look."

Cassidy looked down to see herself in her old Guardian form only with different colors.

"This is new.", Cassidy said.

"From what Will tells us, this is Nerissa's handy work.", Halinor said, as they exited the room.

"I remember now!", Cassidy said. "She tried to make me one of her minions again! But I was able to stop her from finishing the job."

"And now you have your old powers back.", Halinor said. "As well as the power of air."

"I guess that explains the new look.", Cassidy said as they entered the main hall. "So what happens now?"

"Now we make it so you can keep your new powers."

Cassidy looked to see the Oracle standing with the other members of the council, the Guardians, Elyon, Caleb, Matt, Mr. Huggles, and the Battle Warriors. Including Joe, John, and Patrick, who looked the other way once he saw Halinor.

"Wait.", Cassidy said. "You mean I get to keep these powers?"

"If you wish to.", Tibor said.

"Why not.", Cassidy said. "I'll do it."

"Very well.", the Oracle said as he walked up to Cassidy. "First we must remove the power that was forced into you."

The Oracle then raised his hand a made the energy, Nerissa forced into Cassidy come out of her. Once he did that, Cassidy changed back to normal.

"And now something to place the power in.", the Oracle said.

"Take this.", Joe said as he handed the Oracle a necklace with a icicle shaped gem on it.

"This shall do nicely.", the Oracle said as he inserted the power in the gem and handed it to Cassidy. "And now Nerissa won't be able to take this power from you, for it is now yours."

"Cool!", Hay Lin said happily. "We have a sixth Guardian!"

"I'm afraid she's not a Guardian, Hay Lin.", Alfor said.

"But she has the same powers like us.", Irma said.

"True, but she doesn't have an Auramere, like you five.", Halinor said. "Her powers lie within her necklace."

"But like any Heart, only she can give it to another.", the Oracle replied. "If one were to try and take it from you, Cassidy, it will automatically return to you."

"Sweet!", Cassidy said as she looked down at her necklace.

"So, what are you gonna call it?", Joe asked.

"I think I'll call it... the Ice Heart.", Cassidy said. "Seeing as I was able to nearly freeze Nerissa."

"Sounds cool.", Eric joked getting moans from most of the others. "What?"

"That was kind of weak, dude.", Nigel said.

"All joking aside, we still have to find the AoE.", Will said.

"Question is, where are they now?", Angelo pondered.

"They maybe back on Metamoor.", Caleb suggested.

"Wouldn't put it past them.", Matt replied.

"Or they may still be on Earth.", Martin replied.

"Where ever they are, they'll need to regroup, gather their strenght, and heal their wounds.", Angelo said. "So I say we head home, get some rest, and try and find them tomorrow."

"I'm all for that.", Cornelia said before yawning. "I can use the rest."

"Well, today was interesting.", Nigel said as Angelo opened a fold for Earth. "We not only got to see three older Battle Warriors kick butt, but now Cassidy has powers of her own again."

"And it feels good.", Cassidy said as she went through the fold.

"At least we know she's happy.", Irma said as she and Martin went through the fold.

No one notice that Patrick stayed behind as the fold closed behind the others. Seeing this, the Oracle, Tibor, Alfor, and Luba left him and Halinor alone, knowing they needed this time to themselves. Once back on Earth, the guys, being the gentlemen they were, walked their girlfriends home, trying to enjoy what little peace they could get.

_**Will & Matt**_

"You know, after all that's happened, I still find it hard to believe that Angelo is one of the Battle Warriors.", Will said as she and Matt neared her home.

"I feel the same when it comes to Nigel.", Matt said. "And then there's Martin! I mean don't get me wrong. I think anything is possible, but who of thought that Martin would be fighting by our side."

"True, but I don't think Irma's complaining.", Will said with a grin. "And I know that Hay Lin is pleased as punch that Eric knows about all this."

"I have to admit, it's kind of cool to have more guys being part of the group.", Matt said as they entered the apartment building Will lived in.

"And what does that mean?", Will asked with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing bad, babe.", Matt said as he held his hand up in defence. "I love being with you and all."

"But...", Will said with her eyebrow raised, knowing a 'but' was coming.

"But... you have the girls to talk to about stuff when we're in another world.", Matt replied as they entered the elevator. "Caleb is cool and all but, let's be honest. He's not much of a talker."

"Hmmm... good point.", Will said the elevator began to move. "But you know, I wish this war with the AoE would end."

"Leave it to Irma and Hay Lin to shorten our enemies name.", Matt joked as the elevator stopped.

"It works though.", Will replied as they exited the elevator.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow.", Matt said as they stood at the door to Will home.

Will and Matt then shared a kiss before she went inside to get some much needed sleep. Once the door closed, Matt headed home to do the same.

_**Irma & Martin**_

"So, Irma.", Martin said getting her attention. "I know we're a couple and all, but do you want to go to the dance next week?"

"Um... let me think.", Irma said as they stood at the steps to the Lair home. "Duh! Of course I do!"

"I'm just checking.", Martin said with a grin as Irma playfully slapped him arm.

"Yeah well I just hope that we don't have any problems with the AoE, during the dance.", Irma said with a bit of worry in her voice. "I like kicking evil butt and all, but it's starting to take it's toll. You know?"

"Then let me carry some of that burden.", Martin said as he wrapped his arms around Irma's waist. "My little sugar muffin."

"You know, I kind of miss those goofy pet-names you call me.", Irma said as she wrapped her arms around Martin's neck.

They after sharing a loving kiss, Irma went inside, and Martin headed home. Both happy that things were working out so well for them. But then a thought came to him about who his grandmother might be.

"Might as well go and find out.", Martin said as he opened a fold to Kandrakar. "It's now or never!"

Martin then went through the fold before it closed.

_**Taranee & Nigel**_

"Admit it Taranee.", Nigel said with a smirk. "You're still surprised that I'm one of the Battle Warriors."

"I have to admit that seeing you fight is pretty surprising.", Taranee said with a small smile. "But to be honest, I'm glad I don't have to keep this part of my life from you anymore."

"You never had to, Taranee.", Nigel said as they neared Taranee's home. "But I do understand why you didn't tell me about all this. It is a lot to take in."

"You're telling me.", Taranee said. "So, you still up for the dance?"

"Of course.", Nigel said. "I do want to dance with my girlfriend. She's quite the firecracker, you know."

"Really now?", Taranee questioned with a smirk.

"Oh yeah.", Nigel grinned before they kissed.

_**Cornelia & Caleb**_

"So, I hear there's another dance coming up.", Caleb said as he and Cornelia walked down the sidewalk. "What is it with this world and dances?"

"It's high school, Caleb.", Cornelia said with a grim. "Dances are a major part of it."

"I guess so.", Caleb said. "So, you want to go?"

"Of course.", Cornelia said as they walked into the apartment building she lived in.

Soon they were in front of the door of Cornelia's home.

"I'll see you tomorrow.", Caleb said as they looked each other in the eye.

"See you tomorrow.", Cornelia said before they kissed and Caleb went home.

_**Hay Lin & Eric**_

"Did you ever think that we'd be doing this, when we first met, Hay Lin?", Eric asked his girlfriend as they held hands while walking across the street to her home above the Silver Dragon. "You know, fighting the forces of evil together.

"To be honest, no.", Hay Lin said before flashing her bright smile and grabbing onto her boyfriend's arm happily. "But I'm not complaining!"

"But I have to admit, me and the guys faced our share of enemies before we joined up with you all.", Eric said as they stood in front of the Silver Dragon.

"Really?", Hay Lin questioned. "What kind?"

"Well... that'll have to wait.", Eric said. "I'll tell you about them tomorrow. Cause right now, we have some viewers."

Hay Lin look to see her mother and grandmother looking at them through the window.

"I think you're right.", Hay Lin said as she blushed a bit. "Goodnight, Eric."

"Goodnight, Hay Lin.", Eric said before they kissed.

Hay Lin watched Eric walk down the sidewalk towards his home, with a happy sigh. She then look in the restaurant to see her mother and grandmother grinning at her.

"It's not funny you two!", Hay Lin whined as she went inside.

Hearing this, Eric couldn't help but laugh to himself, as he continued his way home.

_**Elyon & Angelo**_

"The stars are shinning bright tonight.", Elyon said as she and Angelo were sitting on the porch of her house.

"Yeah.", Angelo said as he wrapped his right arm around Elyon.

Seeing this, Elyon leaned back onto Angelo feeling safe and comfortable with him.

"This is nice.", Elyon said as she closed her eyes, enjoying the moment of peace. "I wish we could have more moments like this without worrying about trouble from our enemies."

"I do too, Elyon.", Angelo said as he held Elyon in comfort. "But as long as we stick together, the AoE doesn't stand a chance against us."

"Thanks.", Elyon said before kissing Angelo on the cheek. "I needed to hear that."

"I'm your boyfriend.", Angelo said with a grin. "It's my job to cheer you up."

Hearing that, made Elyon giggle a bit which brought a smile to Angelo's face.

'I'm glad she's not to down in the dumps.', he thought to himself.

"So, you up for going to the dance next week?", Angelo asked.

"Please.", Elyon said with a grin. "If I don't go, I'll never hear the end of it from Cornelia."

"She does have her moment of tantrums.", Angelo joked.

"But she means well.", Elyon replied. "Sometimes."

"I'd hate to see what would happen if she didn't get her way, for something important.", Angelo said.

"Pray you never do.", Elyon said with a smirk.

"Okay. Enough talk about Cornelia!", Angelo said. "I can think of something better to do."

"Such as?", Elyon asked.

"I'm glad you asked.", Angelo said before he kissed Elyon.

Elyon waisted no time in returning the kiss. Both were enjoying the moment knowing that as long as their enemies were out there, moments like this would be few.

_**Halinor & Patrick**_

'Why did I decide to stay here?', Patrick though to himself as he stood there, in the Fortress of Infinite. 'Better yet, why did I come here?'

'Why is he here?', Halinor thought to herself. 'I thought I'd never see him face to face again.'

'Even after all these years, she's still beautiful.', Patrick thought as he look upon his wife. 'No wonder I never got a divorce.'

'He hasn't changed a bit.', Halinor thought. 'He still has that gentle look in his eyes. A look I've missed.'

'If only we did things different.', they both thought.

Halinor began to take a step forward, but stopped.

'I can't do this!', Halinor said as she turned to leave the room.

'Say something, stupid!', Patrick thought to himself. 'Say something now, or you'll never be able to again!'

So, with all the courage he could muster, Patrick said the two words that came to his head.

"I'm sorry!", Patrick called out, causing her to stop in her tracks. "I'm sorry, Halinor."

"Patrick?", Halinor questioned as she turned to face him.

"I'm sorry for being angry about you coming here.", he said. "I'm sorry for not being here for you when you needed it. I'm sorry for any and all the pain I caused you, all these years."

"Oh, Patrick.", Halinor said as she slowly walked up to him. "I to am sorry. I'm sorry for leaving the way I did."

"But after what I said...", Patrick began to say before Halinor continued.

"You were angry.", Halinor said as they stood in front of each other. "And for good reason. I could of came back to see you, but I didn't. We both made mistakes."

"If only we could turn back the clock.", Patrick joked as they wrapped their arms around each other. "But you know what? You're still the beautiful woman I married all those years ago."

"And you're still the same caring man I feel in love with.", Halinor said as they pressed their foreheads against each other.

"I love you, Halinor.", Patrick said as some tears began to flow. "I always have."

"I love you too, Patrick.", Halinor said as a few tears began to flow down her face as well. "I just wish I could come clean with my grandson."

"We'll start tomorrow.", Patrick said. "Granted, he may of figured out that you're his grandmother."

"I'd like that.", Halinor said. "I've watched him from a far for so long. Now that he's involved in all this, I want to spend as much time with him as possible."

"I feel the same way, when it come to you.", Patrick said before he kissed his wife.

A kiss Halinor returned in full, happy to be reunited with her husband after all these years. Just then they both heard footsteps. They both turned to see Martin standing there looking at them.

"I just came to ask something.", Martin said. "But I think I already know the answer."

With a happy smile, Halinor walked up to Martin and gave him the hug she wanted to give him when he first came to Kandrakar.

"Oh, Martin.", Halinor cried. "I've missed you so much. I wanted to tell you who I was when you first came here, but..."

"It's okay, grandma.", Martin said as they pulled away from each other. "Wow! I have a grandma! I have grandma!"

Martin, Patrick, and Halinor then shared a group hug, happy to be together. Watching then at a distance was the Oracle and Lubu, who were smiling, happy for Halinor.

Elsewhere, the AoE were in a cave somewhere, planning their next move.

"I've had it with those little brats ruining our plans!", Phobos said as he blasted a hole in the cave wall. "I say we end this once and for all!"

"I couldn't agree more!", Nerissa said as she walked out from the shadows. "And so you should know, the thing we set up is ready."

"Excellent.", Phobos said.

"Will this work?", Cedric questioned.

"It is a bit risky.", Miranda said.

"Trust me when I say this.", Nerissa said. "When all is said and done, Metamoor shall be ours, and our enemies will be destroyed!", Nerissa said before the four of them broke out into laughter.

"And from there, we will be able to take over Kandrakar and the other known worlds!", Phobos laughed with a sinister look in his eyes.

**A/N: Well, Cassidy has old and new powers, to help her friends. Halnior and Patrick are back together, and the other couples are ready for the upcoming dance. And now Martin is reunited with his grandmother. But what about the AoE? What do they have planned? And does it have something to do with the dream Hay Lin had nights ago? Let's just hope our heroes can stop them before it's to late.**


	19. Chapter 19: Alone Time & Plans Revealed

**Chapter Nineteen:**

The next day, after school, the kids down in the Battle Warriors HQ hanging out. Taranee and Martin were on the computers looking for areas the AoE might be hiding, while the others were watching Nigel and Matt sparring with each other, as well as Caleb and Eric, and Will and Angelo. Cassidy was training with her air powers, with help from Yan Lin.

"Okay Cassidy.", Yan Lin said. "Let's see you levitate this box with a small twister. And remember to relax."

"I'll try.", Cassidy said as she turned to face the box.

Cassidy then began to make the air under the box spin around slowly. Soon the box began to float in the air.

"Good job, Cassidy.", Yan Lin said. "Now let's see you some air slashes."

Cassidy then made the box fly high into the air. Once it was high enough, Cassidy shot blades of air at it cutting it into pieces.

"Not bad.", Yan Lin said. "Let's take a break."

"Thank goodness!", Cassidy said as she changed back to normal. "I could use the break."

Meanwhile, Martin and Taranee were on the computers trying to find where the AoE might be hiding. Only thing is, they weren't having to much luck.

"Okay.", Martin said as he looked through the data on the computer screen. "I found out when Nerissa bought that mansion. But since then no other houses or mansions have been bought."

"I've check every hotel and apartment building in the city.", Taranee said. "None have been rented, in the last few days."

"Which means that they're hiding somewhere on Earth or on another world.", John figured.

"Question is, which one.", Cassidy said as she and Yan Lin came walking up to them.

"With Nerissa working the folds, they could be on any world we've been on during our days as Guardians.", Yan Lin said.

"But knowing Nerissa, she'll want to be on a world where she has the advantage.", Cassidy replied.

"Where ever they are, they have to be found and stopped from doing whatever it is they've got planned.", Yan Lin said as she sat in a chair.

In the training area, the others were watching Nigel and Matt sparring with each other, as well as Caleb and Eric, and Will and Angelo.

"Don't think those eye-beams of yours will keep me from you to long, Matt!", Nigel said as he dodged one of Matt's eye-beam attacks.

"It's working so far, bud.", Matt said as he stood their, in his Regent form waiting for Nigel to make the next move.

Taking a chance, Matt fired another blast, as Nigel just stood there. He then saw a smirk form on Nigel's face. Nigel then clapped his hands together hard sending a shock-wave at Matt sending his own attack back at him, which sent him flying backwards and landing on his back. The combination of the shock-wave and his own attack being sent back at him stunned enough to transform him back to normal. Shaking his head, Matt looked up to see Nigel in his normal form leaning down with his hand extended.

"Nice move.", Matt said as he took Nigel's hand.

"To be honest, I just thought it up.", Nigel said as he helped his friend up.

"Smart thinking.", Matt grinned as they watch the others sparring.

"Give me your best shot, Caleb!", Eric said.

"You asked for it.", Caleb said as he formed balls of lightning in his hands.

"You'l have to hit me first.", Eric said as he began to move side to side at super-speed. "That is... if you can find me."

Before Caleb knew it, Eric was moving so fast, that it looked like there were at least seven of him moving around.

"Not bad.", John said. "He finally got that trick down."

"Man, he's fast!", Cornelia said as she tried to figure out which Eric was which.

"Which one do I hit?", Caleb questioned as he prepared to attack. "Might as well go for it."

Caleb threw two lightning balls at two of the Eric's. But, they went right through them. He tried again, and he missed again.

'He's to fast!', Caleb thought to himself as he looked down at the floor.

Just then a thought came to him.

Caleb then formed two lightning balls and brought them together to make a bigger one. He then threw it at the floor in front of the multiple Eric's. The electricity spread around him so fast that he had to jump back from it. Doing so, made the other Eric's vanish. Taking his chance Caleb threw a lightning ball at Eric who spun around and high speeds. Once the lightning ball hit him it bounced off Eric and sent it flying back at Caleb who just absorbed it back into himself.

"You wanna call it a draw?", Caleb said as he shook off the lightning ball he absorbed. "I'm still getting use to absorbing lightning."

"I'm cool with a draw.", Eric said as he stopped spinning around. "Besides, I'm got the munchies! Using my speed takes it's toll."

As Eric went to get something to eat, Angelo and Will, who were in their transformed states, were still sparring.

"I'll give you this Will.", Angelo said as he blocked one of her kicks. "You don't give up so easily."

"What can I say.", Will said as she dodged one of Angelo's kicks. "I've got energy to spare!"

She then did a sweep kick and tripped Angelo up. But before he fell to the floor, he flipped back and landed on his hands and pushed himself in the air and landed on his feet.

"Not bad.", Angelo said. "What else you got?"

With a smirk, Will ran at Angelo and threw a punch at him. Thinking quickly, Angelo grabbed her arm, turned around and flipped her over his shoulder. Will, thinking quickly, spun around in the air and landed on her feet in her fighting position.

"Showoff.", Angelo said getting a playful wink out of Will.

Will then began to form a ball if lightning, the size of a basketball.

"Two can play that game!", Angelo said as he formed a ball of energy, the same size. "Let's see what you got!"

Both teens fired their attacks at each other. Once both attack collided, they sent off an explosion that sent Angelo and Will flying back and on their rears.

"Well, that's one way to end a sparring session.", Angelo said as he got to his feet.

"I'd say.", Will said getting up.

"Any luck finding the AoE guy?", Angelo asked Martin and Taranee as he and Will changed back to normal.

"None.", Taranee said as she stopped working on the computer.

"And we even tried using satellite imaging.", Martin said as he took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. "We couldn't find any heat signatures in any caves or anything."

"Looks like we'll just have to wait for them to make the next move.", Elyon said.

"Until then, I suggest you all take this time to relax and catch up on anything you need catching up on.", John said.

"Like our history reports.", Cornelia said as they all began to exit the place.

"Don't remind me.", Irma moaned. "I still haven't finished my part of it."

"I suggest you better hurry!", Angelo said. "Me and Hay Lin already have our parts done."

"Don't forget, Irma, this is a team project.", Hay Lin said. "All three of us will get the same grade, no matter what."

"Don't worry guys.", Irma said with the wave of her hand. "I'll have it done in no time flat."

"We gonna fail, Hay Lin.", Angelo said to the young Air Guardian, who only shook her head.

Once they got to the Vander's home, through one of the secret paths, everyone left in couples to spend some time alone. Elsewhere, the AoE were in their secret base planning their big move.

"All we have to do is find the right spot to release this power, and all of Metamoor will be ours!", Nerissa said as she, along with Phobos, Cedric, and Miranda were looking down at a map of the Metamoor. "The pure energy will spread over the world making a veil of our own in which no one will be able to enter or leave!"

"So, when the Guardians and their allies do come, they'll be trapped here!", Cedric said with a smirk. "Making them easier to deal with."

"And they'll be so desperate to get out that they'll got into their Elemental Forms to do it.", Miranda said.

"And that's when we'll take control of them.", Nerissa said. "We'll then use them to take over this and every other world."

"And I know just the spot to set the pure energy.", Phobos said as he pointed to a spot on the map. "There! At the Tower of Life!"

"How ironic.", Nerissa said. " In two days time, the Tower of Life will be the place were our enemies will lose theirs!"

Soon the halls of their base were filled with sinister laughter, before they all teletransported away. But what they didn't know was that a certain pair of eyes were watching them.

"AoE plan bad things! Blunk tell friends so they stop them!"

So, as fast as his feet would take him, Blunk ran from the base of the AoE and opened a fold to Earth, with his Tonga Tooth, and jumped through it. Once through it, he began to find the sent of the closest friend and took off running in that direction.

'Blunk must hurry, before Blunk be to late.', the Passling thought as he ran down the alley, keeping out of site.

Somewhere, in Heatherfield, Angelo and Elyon were walking down the beach eating ice cream on a wafer cone, both holding hands enjoying their time alone.

"This is nice.", Elyon said happily. "The two of us, alone on a walk having ice cream."

"And no monsters or enemies to fight.", Angelo said. "For the moment that is."

"Well, I say we enjoy it while we can.", Elyon said before finishing the last of her cone.

"I couldn't agree more.", Angelo said as he finished his too. "So what do you want to do now?"

"How about...", Elyon said before she took off running down the beach. "Catch me if you can!"

Angelo couldn't help but laugh as he began chasing Elyon down the beach. Soon he caught up with her, but she surprised him by turning around and jumping at him.

"Whoa!", Angelo said as he fell to the ground, with Elyon on top of him smiling.

Angelo smiled back at her as he placed his right hand along her face and gently brushed some of her hair out of her face with his thumb. They both then brought their faces closer together and closed their eyes as they kissed. Soon they parted lips and looked each other in the eyes smiling as Elyon gently placed her hand along side Angelo's face. They were about to kiss again when a certain smell hit their noses.

"Come on out Blunk!", Elyon said as they both got to their feet.

Blunk then came out from behind a rock with a worried look on his face.

"Blunk, what's wrong?", Elyon asked as she saw the worried look on the Passling's face.

"Big trouble!", Blunk said in a panic. "AoE planning something big at Life Tower!"

"Life Tower?", Angelo questioned.

"He means the Tower of Life.", Elyon said. "It's a special place on Metamoor. They say if the Heart of Metamoor, or something just as strong, is placed in the right spot there, that a Veil can be spread across the planet."

"So, they want to put of a Veil across Metamoor?", Angelo questioned. "What good would that do? They'll be stuck on Metamoor. Unless..."

"... they have a way of going back and forth!", Elyon figured. "They could take over the planet and make it their own base!"

"Not if we can help it!", Angelo said. "When are they going to do this, Blunk?"

"In two days.", Blunk said as he held up two fingers.

"Then we have two days to stop them.", Angelo said.

"Do you know where they are, Blunk?", Elyon asked the little Passling.

"They were at old castle.", Blunk said. "But they gone now."

"What now?", Elyon questioned.

"In two days we go after them.", Angelo said.

"Good thing it'll be on a Saturday.", Elyon said.

"That's the only good thing going for us.", Angelo said. "We better go tell the others."

"Blunk. Go back to Metamoor and tell Raythor what you told us.", Elyon said to Blunk.

"Blunk on it.", the Passling said with a salute. "Blunk no let you down!"

Blunk then opened a fold and went through it. Angelo and Elyon then left the beach and went to find the others and tell them what was going to happen. Deep down, they both were thinking one thing.

'We have to put an end to all this.'

**A/N: So much for a few days of rest! The AoE's plans are revealed, thanks to good old Blunk, and our heroes now know what it is. The question now is, can they put an end to all this before it's to late?**


	20. Chapter 20: Entering the Tower

**Chapter Twenty**:

Two days have past and everyone met up at the Vanders home. The girls stayed the night over Hay Lin's place while the guys stayed over the Vanders residents. At the moment it was was now twelve noon and everyone was ready to go.

"Is everybody ready?", Will asked.

Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Then let's do this.", Angelo said.

Will then held out the Heart of Kandrakar ready to transform herself, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin into their Guardian forms.

"Guardians, unite!", Will said holding up the Heart of Kandrakar.

Once the words were said, Will was covered in a ball of pink light, while Irma was in a ball of water, Taranee in a ball of fire, Cornelia in a ball of green light, and Hay Lin in a ball of air. They then floated in the air as they began to transform onto their Guardian forms.

Irma- "Water!"

Taranee- "Fire!"

Cornelia- "Earth!"

Hay Lin- "Air!"

Will- "Quintessence!"

Once the the light faded, the girls were in their Guardian forms. Next, Matt and Mr. Huggles transformed into their Regent forms. Cassidy held up her Ice Heart and transformed into her Ice Regent form. Caleb was dressed in his brown pants, boots, shirt, fingerless gloves, and coat, with his sword strapped at his back, while Elyon was dressed in her teal, long-sleeve, dress shirt, with a pair a black lady pants, and brown leather boots, belt, and brown fingerless leather gloves, as well as a teal hooded cape that Angelo gave her the night they revealed who they really were to each other.

"You boys ready?", John asked the boys.

"Ready as we'll ever be.", Eric said.

The four of them then held up their hands that their rings were on, ready to transform.

"Mystic Storm! Battle Form!", the four of them called out.

Seconds later, the boys were in their Battle Warrior forms ready to go!

"Mystic Storm? Battle Form?", Will questioned with a grin.

"Oh hush, Ms. Guardians, unite.", Angelo countered with a grin of his own.

Not waisting any time, Elyon opened a fold for Metamoor. With no fear in their hearts and minds, the young heroes went through the fold to stop the AoE.

"God be with you, kids.", Joe said as he, Kadma, John, Yan Lin, and Patrick watch the fold close. "God be with you all."

"They'll be okay, Joe.", Patrick said.

"We did train them well.", John said. "So, don't worry, pop."

"He's right, Joe.", Yan Lin said. "They'll be okay."

"You just need to have faith.", Kadma said.

"I guess you're right.", Joe said. "Let's go get something to eat."

With that, the five of them headed over to the Silver Dragon to get something to eat, hoping and praying that the kids would come back safely.

Once our heroes arrived in Metamoor, they saw they were at the Tower of Life, where the doors were unguarded.

"Very tall tower, with no guards to block us.", Irma said sarcastically. "Can we say trap anyone?"

"Either way, we have no choice.", Elyon said as she began walking towards the tower.

"She's right.", Caleb said. "All of Metamoor is at stake."

"Then let's go and kick some butt!", Nigel said as he walked along side Taranee.

"You heard the man.", Angelo said as he caught up with Elyon. "Scared?"

"A little.", Elyon said. "I've never been in the Tower of Life before. I don't know what's in there."

"We'll find out together.", Angelo said as he held her hand.

Elyon looked up at Angelo to see his hood pulled back, along with the other Battle Warriors. She couldn't help but smile at Angelo for being there for her through all of this. Once they reached the doors, Nigel walked up to them and pushed the heavy doors open with his super-strenght. Once inside, they walked further on thinking something was wrong. Suddenly, the doors slammed shut, leaving everybody in the dark. But not for long, once Taranee brought up a flame for light, as well as Angelo and Elyon, who formed balls of energy around their hands lighting up the area as much as they could.

"Well, didn't see that coming.", Eric said sarcastically.

"So, what now.", Hay Lin asked.

"We keep moving.", Angelo said as they kept moving forward as fast as they could.

Meanwhile, up at the top of the tower, the AoE knew that their enemies were in the tower.

"It seems that our guest have arrived.", Phobos said with a wicked grin.

"Allow me to greet them, Prince Phobos.", Miranda said to the fallen prince.

"So be it.", Phobos said. "Go and take some Lurdens with you. Frost, go with her. And don't fall me, unless you want to go back in the cells of the Infinite City."

"I shall not fail you, your highness.", Frost said with a bow as Phobos shot a beam at him and Miranda, teleporting them to an area of the tower.

"Let's see if we can seperate our guest a little.", Phobos said with a smirk.

"I like how you think, Phobos.", Nerissa said. as they went back to putting their plan in motion. "This should give us enough time to set up the pike to activate our own Veil."

"And once that is done, we'll have everything we've wanted.",Phobos said with a smirk.

Meanwhile, our heroes have just climbed another flight of stairs, keeping an eye out for anything that may attack them.

"We've climbed three floors and nothing has happened yet.", Cornelia said.

"You'd think that there'd be some kind of defence to stop us.", Eric replied. "But nothing!"

"I'm not complaining.", Taranee said.

"Same here.", Hay Lin said.

"I'm not either, but I could use a little bit of excitement.", Irma replied.

Suddenly, Eric felt his danger sense kick in.

"We got trouble guys!", Eric said as he just stood there.

"How can you tell?", Caleb questioned.

"I have a sixth sense for detecting danger.", Eric replied.

Just then, the doors leading to the next flight of stairs opened to reveal Miranda and Frost.

"Frost?", Caleb questioned. "How did you escape?"

"You can thank Prince Phobos for that!", Frost said with a smirk. "I'm free and ready for some payback!"

"And we're not alone!", Miranda said as a bunch of Lurdens came out from the shadows.

"Well, Irma, you got your excitement.", Will said.

"A little to much if you asked me.", Irma said.

"This is gonna take a while.", Matt said as he prepared for battle.

"Hold up!", Angelo said. "I say we make a dash for the stairs!"

"And we do that how?", Cornelia asked.

"This is how!", Angelo said as he surrounded his hands with energy. "Get ready to run for it!"

Angelo then fired a powerful blast in a straight line at the Lurdens, knocking them out of the way. Miranda and Frost jumped out of the way of the attack. Seeing the opening, everybody ran or flew towards the door to get to the next flight of stairs. But the closer they got to the door, the Lurden that didn't get hit were running right behind them. Seeing this, Nigel and Eric looked at each other and nodded, knowing what they had to do. They both began to slow down as the others ran ahead of them and past the door. Seeing them do this, Caleb knew what they were going to do as he slowed down along with them. Once the others were past the doorway, Nigel quickly closed the door behind the others, and placed a fallen pillar in front of it. Once he did that, he turned around to face Miranda, Frost, and the Lurdens along with Eric, Caleb and to their surprise Mr. Huggles.

"Looks like it's just the four of us against all of them!", Nigel said as he pulled out his halberd.

"Then let's get to work!", Caleb said as he pulled out his sword.

"No turning back.", Eric said as he pulled out his tonfas.

Mr. Huggles let out a growl before they charged at their enemies. On the other side of the door, Taranee, Hay Lin, and Cornelia were trying to open the door to get to their boyfriends.

"Eric!", Hay Lin cried as she beat on the door.

"Nigel!", Taranee yelled as she was doing the same thing.

"Stand back!", Cornelia said. "I'm gonna force it open!"

"Cornelia Stop!", Angelo yelled as he stood in front of her and grabbed her hands before she could use her powers to force the door open.

"Let me go!", Cornelia cried as she pulled her hands free and slapped Angelo. "Caleb's back there!"

"They know what they're doing.", Martin said.

"But...", Hay Lin began to say.

"They're giving us a chance to get to the top.", Matt said.

"But what if...", Taranee began to say.

"They'll be okay, Taranee.", Will said as she put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "But we can't let what they're doing in vain."

"You're right.", Taranee said. "Let's go."

As everybody took off up the stairs, Angelo saw Cornelia standing at the door. He then placed a hand on her shoulder, getting her attention.

"Cornelia?", Angelo questioned.

"I'm okay.", she said as she wiped a few tears from her eyes. "Let's go."

Angelo nodded as they both ran to catch up with the others, hoping that the four that stayed behind would be okay.

"Um... Angelo?", Cornelia said as they were heading up the stairs. "I'm sorry about..."

"Don't sweat it.", Angelo said. "You were in the heat of the moment, and worried about Caleb."

"Thanks.", she said with a small smile.

Meanwhile, Nigel and the others were fighting Frost, Miranda, and the Lurdens in the hopes of catching up with the others.

"Let's see how you boys like this!", Eric said as he ran past as many Lurden and hitting them with his tonfas knocking them out.

Next was Nigel who took his halberd and slammed the tip of it down into the floor sending a powerful shock-wave at the Lurdens, knocking them down, giving Caleb the chance to hit them with a energy wave from his sword.

"That's some down.", Nigel said as he pulled his Halberd out of the floor.

"And a whole lot to go.", Caleb said as they both ran towards the other Lurdens.

As for Mr. Huggles, he was facing of against Frost. It was a battle of strenght as the both of them were hitting each other with ever punch and kick they had. But then Frost grabbed Huggles and flung him towards a wall, hoping to knock him out.

"So long you furry freak!", Frost said with a laugh.

But Huggles jumped off the wall and went flying towards Frost with his fist glowing. Frost could only watch as Huggle struck him, knocking him dizzy. Huggles then grabbed Frost and threw him at the wall. Frost hit the wall hard as he slide down it and onto the floor.

"Beaten by a furry freak. How humiliating", Frost said before he blacked out.

Miranda saw this and tried shooting a web at Huggles, but Eric ran and caught the web and, as he did before, tied her up with it.

"Hey, Huggles!", Eric called to the Regent. "How about giving old spider girl here a toss!"

Huggles nodded as he grabbed Miranda and tossed her in the air.

"Heads up Nigel!", Eric called out to his fellow Battle Warrior.

Nigel then jumped up and swung his halberd, hitting Miranda.

"My turn!", Caleb said as he fired a blast of energy at the shape-shifter sending her to the floor knocking her out.

"Now that her and Frost are out of the way, let's go back to some Lurden bashing!", Nigel said as they four of them charged at the Lurdens.

At the top of the Tower of Life, Phobos and Nerissa watched through a crystal ball as Miranda and Frost were knocked out.

"Well, so much for those two.", Nerissa said.

"It seems that they weren't good enough to finish off the four of them.", Phobos said. "But at least the Lurdens are keeping those four busy."

"Allow me to take care of the rest of them, Prince Phobos.", Cedric said.

"Very well.", Phobos said. "But take Tracker and his hound with you and the Mogriffs."

"As you wish.", Cedric said as Nerissa shot a beam at him, Tracker, and his hound teleporting them to an area of the tower.

"It is almost finished.", Phobos said. "Soon all of our enemies shall fall before us!"

"And the known worlds shall be ours to rule.", Nerissa said with a evil smile.

Meanwhile, Will and the others just flew up another set of stairs, without facing any enemies.

"Okay. We're on the seventh floor.", Irma said as they walked through the room. "How many floors are there, Elyon?"

"Twelve.", Elyon said. "At the top is some kind of pike that will spread the energy around the planet."

"That must be what they're going to use the pure energy they stole from the other worlds for.", Martin figured.

"And with all that pure energy...", Will began to say.

"The Veil they're trying to make will keep us trapped on Metamoor!", Elyon finished.

"Not to mention keep others out!", Cassidy added.

"We better hurry!", Angelo said as they began to run towards the door to get to the next flight of stairs.

Suddenly, Cedric, along with Stalker and his hound appeared before them.

"You shall not pass us!", Cedric said as he changed into his snake-man form.

Stalker then pulled out his glowing ball and chain and began to spin it around, while his hound stood ready to attack. And to make matters worse, Mogriffs came flying in through the windows. Knowing the odds were against them, Martin and Angelo looked at each other knowing what they had to do.

"Listen up, guys.", Angelo said. "Me and Martin are going to clear a path. Once we do that..."

"No!", Elyon said as she turned to face Angelo with watery eyes. "I'm not leaving you behind!"

"Sorry Elyon.", Angelo said as he looked at her. "But it's the only way. And you know it."

"He's right, Elyon.", Cornelia said as she walked up to her best friend and put her hands on her shoulders in comfort. "We have to stop Phobos and Nerissa from putting up that Veil."

"You're right.", Elyon said as she wiped her tears away. "I don't like it, but it has to be done. I just... I just don't want to lose you."

"Don't worry about me.", Angelo said as he held her in his arms. "I'll have Martin to back me up."

"I'm staying too.", Cassidy said. "You guys could use a girl's touch."

"I'm staying too.", Matt said. "Four is better that three."

Will didn't say anything as she walked up to Matt and lifted up his golden mask to see his face.

"I'll be okay, Will.", Matt said.

Will then kissed Matt surprising him a little.

"For luck.", she said as she pulled his mask back down.

"Thanks.", he said as they hugged each other.

"Be careful up there, Irma.", Martin said as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"You do the same.", Irma said before the kissed.

"Irma. We have to go.", Will said to her friend.

"I know.", Irma said as everyone took to the air.

"Be careful, Cassidy!", Hay Lin said as she hugged her.

"I will, Hay Lin.", Cassidy said as she returned the hug.

"One more thing.", Hay Lin said as she walked up to Martin.

"What?", Martin asked.

Hay Lin then reach up and honked his nose five times.

"Happy now?", Martin said with a grin as he wiggled his nose.

"Very.", Hay Lin said with a smile.

"What was that all about?", Cassidy asked Will with a grin.

"Tell you later.", Will said with a grin of her own.

"Let's do this!", Matt said as he fired his eye-beams at some Mogriffs sending them crashing to the floor.

Angelo and Martin took the lead blasting Mogiffs, sending them falling to the floor.

"We must stop them!", Cedric yelled as he jumped at them.

"Not today!", Angelo said as he shot a energy beam at Cedric wrapping him in a energy ball and flung him to the side.

Stalker's hound then jumped at Will, but was stopped by Cassidy, who fired a beam of ice, freezing the hound.

"Down boy!", Cassidy said as she lowered the frozen hound to the ground.

"Thanks, Cass.", Will said.

"No problem.", Cassidy said. "Now get going!"

"Right!", Will said as she caught up with the others.

Once the Guardians and Elyon were passed the doorway, Angelo and Matt closed the doors behind them. Angelo then knocked a pillar down in front of it. Soon Matt, Martin, and Cassidy were hovering next to him, ready to fight Cedric, Stalker, and the Mogriffs.

"Shall we?", Martin questioned with a smirk.

"Let's.", Cassidy said as they charged at their enemies.

**A/N: Well, they're in the Tower of Life, and they got separated into three teams! Can the Guardians and Elyon stop Phobos and Nerissa form putting up the pure energy Veil? Will the others be able to get to them in time to help? Only one way to find out.**


	21. Chapter 21: Fighting to Catch Up

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

One the other side of the door, the girls listened as the fighting went on. But they knew they had a job to do! So getting serious, they flew up the last few flights of stairs to stop Phobos and Nerissa. Back on the seventh floor, Angelo, Martin, Matt, and Cassidy were trying to finish their battle with Cedric, Tracker and the Mogriffs, so they could catch up with the others.

"Not so fast, Tracker!", Martin said as he dodged Tracker's glowing ball and chain.

Martin then spun around and threw two energy charged disc at Tracker. Tracker jumped out of the way and opened his coat releasing his evil bats. Seeing this Martin threw some charged marbles at them. Once they hit them, they exploded sending the bats back to their master!

"That all you got?", Martin questioned as he stood there, facing Tracker.

Tracker then launched his ball and chain again. Martin flew up to dodge it, but Tracker was ready for that as he flung his ball and chain upward.

"What the...?", Martin questioned as the ball and chain wrapped around his left leg.

Tracker then yanked on the chain, bringing Martin down on his back. He looked to see Tracker pulling him towards him.

"I don't think so!", Martin said as he grabbed the chain and charged it full of energy.

Martin then unwrapped the chain from his leg and threw it back at Tracker! Once it hit him, it exploded, sending him flying right smack dab into the wall! Cassidy then fired a beam of ice at Tracker, freezing him.

"Nice shot!", Martin said as he flew up next to her.

"No problem.", Cassidy said as they both went to fighting some Mogriffs. "You wanna try a trick that me and Yan Lin used to do with Patrick?"

"What kind of trick?", Martin asked.

"First, I make a hollow ball of ice.", Cassidy said as she made a hollow ball of ice. "Next, I need you to put some charged marbles in here."

Martin then put some energy charged marbles in the ball of ice.

"Now what?", Martin asked as Cassidy covered the hole in the ice ball with ice.

Cassidy then threw the ball of ice at the Mogriffs that were coming at them. She then inhaled and blew a powerful stream of air at it, speeding it up! Once it hit one of the Mogriffs, the marbles in it exploded sending ice shards at the other Mohriffs, sending them falling to the ground.

"Not bad.", Martin replied.

"We called it the Ice Bomber.", Cassidy said.

"I like it!", Martin said. "Let's do it again!"

"My pleasure.", Cassid said as she formed another ice-ball.

While they were finishing off the Mogriffs, Angelo and Matt were taking on a super charged Cedric, who grew a bit bigger than what he normally was.

"Do you two fools think you stand a chance against me?", Cedric questioned with a smirk as he cracked his knuckles.

"You know what they say!", Matt said as he fired his eye-beans at Cedric. "The bigger they are..."

"...the harder they fall!", Angelo finished as he blasted Cedric with a powerful energy blast.

Cedric let out a angry growl as the attacks knocked him back a bit. Cedric then saw Matt and Angelo flying at him!

"Don't think that did anything to me, fools!", Cedric said as he swung his tail at them, sending them flying towards the wall.

But before they hit the wall, they stopped themselves a few inches from the wall.

"He's to strong!", Matt said. "Our attacks only stun him!"

"The let's bring down the house on him!", Angelo said pointing to a set of pillars. "But first..."

Angelo then fired an energy blast in Cedric's face, blinding him temporarily.

"Now let's have some fun!", Angelo said as he and Matt flew towards Cederic. "Over here Scale-Face!"

Hearing Angelo's voice, Cedric swung his fist at him. Seeing the attack coming, Angelo flew out of the way causing Cedric to hit a pillar.

"Don't forget about me, Leather-Butt!", Matt yelled on Cedric's other side causing him to swing his tail at him only to hit the wall instead.

Suddenly, a hole was made in the wall, leading outside the tower. Seeing this Angelo and Matt flew at Cedric at full speed! Before Cedric knew it, he was knocked through the whole in the wall. He let out a roar of anger as he fell seven stories to the ground.

"Think he's down for the count?", Matt questioned as he and Angelo looked down where Cedric fell.

"Maybe.", Angelo said as he turned to look at some cracked pillars. "But just to be safe, let's add insult to injury."

Down on the ground, Cedric was slowly coming to as he was rubbing his head.

"When I get my hands on those freaking brats...!", he grumbled.

Cedric then looked up to see two pillars coming down at him.

"Oh no!", Cedric said before he was knocked out cold by the falling pillars.

"You know, I was honestly hoping to hear that whistling sound that happens in the cartoons when something falls.", Angelo said as he and Matt went to join Martin and Cassidy in fighting the Mogriffs.

"That would of been so cool!", Matt laughed.

"I know!", Angelo said with a grin.

"And where have you two been?", Cassidy asked as she blasted two Mogriffs with her ice beams.

"Knocking Cedric out of a hole in the wall.", Matt said as he blasted a couple of Mogriffs.

"Cool!", Martin said as he threw two energy charged disc at some Mogriffs.

"Every time we knock them down, they get back up!", Angelo snapped as he blasted some of the flying fiends.

"Then we hit them until they don't get back up!", Cassidy said as she formed a club out of ice and began swinging it at some Mogriffs, knocking them down to the floor.

"Remind me never to get on her bad side.", Angelo said as they all continued fighting the Mogriffs.

Meanwhile the Guardians and Elyon were on the elevnth floor of the Tower of Life, standing at the last door, knowing that Phobos and Nerissa were on the other side.

"This is it, girls.", Will said. "Phobos and Nerissa are on the other side of this door, with who knows what they have ready for us."

"This is almost like old times.", Irma said. "You know, just us taking on the enemy."

"Well, at first it was.", Taranee said. "But then, we had others to help us."

"And little by little our circle grew.", Hay Lin said with a smile.

"And now our friends are fighting the lower chumps, leaving us to take on the big fish.", Cornelia said with a grin. "Typical."

"Well, if you five think you can handle it alone...", Elyon said with a grin.

All six of them had a small laugh after that. Knowing they needed it. They then got serious knowing what they had to do.

"Let's finish this.", Will said. "Cornelia. If you would please."

"With pleasure.", Cornelia said as she used her powers to force the heavy doors open.

Once she forced the doors open, the six of them ran into the room ready to fight, only to see Phobos and Nerissa floating above them at the top of the Tower of Life. Nerissa was looking like she always did every since she got her youth back. Phobos looked the same, except he was wearing black pants, and boots along with a shirt that was the same color as the robe he used to wear with a black cape.

"Nice look.", Irma said with a smirk. "To bad the only ones who'll see it will be your fellow inmates and guards in your prison!"

"Well, if it isn't the Guardians.", Phobos said with a sly smile as he lowered himself to the floor, along with Nerissa. "And my dear sister too. But wait! Where are your friends?"

"Why they're below us fighting for their lives.", Nerissa said with a wicked smile of her own. "To bad it's all in vain."

Nerissa then used her earth power to close the heavy doors, trapping the girls at the top of the tower.

"I don't think so!", Elyon said.

"Oh, but I do.", Nerissa said. "Look above you!"

The girls looked up to see, that one, there was no roof. And two, there was a very large ball of pure energy floating above them.

"That's a big ball of energy!", Hay Lin said with worry.

"All we have to do is drop this ball on the Tower of Life and let it absorb the energy!", Phobos explained. "It'll then fire a beam of energy from the pike you see here creating a Veil that will cover all of Metamoor."

"And once that happens, no one will be able to open a fold to or from this world.", Nerissa added. "No one but us that is."

"So if you want to leave, I suggest you do now.", Phobos said with a smirk. "But knowing you all, you're going to try and stop us."

Will then shot a thing of lightning at Phobos, making a thing of smoke where he stood.

"What was your first clue!", Will said.

Suddenly, Phobos appeared behind her.

"You tell me.", he whispered in her ear surprising her and the other as they jumped away from Phobos.

Phobos then let out a telekinetic wave, sending the girls flying in different directions. Thinking quickly, Cornelia and Elyon let loose a telekinetic wave of their own, knocking Phobos against the wall, followed by Hay Lin and Taranee hitting him with a combination of their powers making their air-balls with fire in them, that exploded once they hit Phobos. Next was Will and Irma who blasted him with a thing of electrified water. And finally, Hay Lin and Irma hit him with their combined powers freezing him in a thing of ice.

"How do you like that, Phobos?", Irma said proudly.

"One down, and one to go.", Will said as they all turn to face off with Nerissa.

"Are you sure about that?", the rouge Guardian questioned as she looked at her fingernails without a care in the world.

Just then they heard a rumbling sound. They turned to see the block of ice, Phobos was trapped in shaking. Before they could do anything, Phobos broke out of the ice, sending chunks of ice flying at the girls, knocking them to the ground.

"Is that all you have?", Phobos said with a grin as he floated in the air, looking down at the girls as they slowly got to their feet groaning from the attack.

"Oh no. Please don't fall out on us now.", Nerissa said as she shot a thing of lightning at them. "We're just getting started!"

"And when we're done with you, you'll wish you never met!", Phobos said as he fired a wave of energy at them.

On the third floor of the Tower of Life, Nigel, Eric, Caleb, and Mr. Huggles just finished taking down the Lurdens and were heading up the stairs.

"Well that was fun!", Nigel said as they were running up the stairs.

"Now we have to get to the others!", Caleb said as he was running up the stairs, with Mr. Huggle right behind him.

"Then let's get a move on!", Eric said as he sped up a little.

Meanwhile, on the seventh floor, Angelo, Cassidy, Matt, and Martin were still fighting the Mogriffs.

"These guys don't know when to quit!", Matt said.

"The only ones that aren't getting back up are the ones Cassidy froze!", Martin replied.

"That's it!", Cassidy said. "Can you form a force field around you and the guys, Angelo?"

"Yeah, why?", Angelo asked Cassidy. "Oh! I get it! Guys gather round!"

Angelo then landed with Martin and Matt standing next to him. He then formed a energy dome over the three of them while Cassidy was floating in the air, curled up in a ball gathering as much energy as she could, confusing the Mogriffs.

"Hit it Cassidy!", Angelo shouted.

Cassidy then released the energy with a powerful yell as she froze the whole room and all the Mogriffs in there. Once it was over, Angelo lowered the energy dome and broke the ice that covered the dome.

"Wow!", Matt said. "She froze then all!"

"Where is she?", Martin asked.

Angelo looked up to see Cassidy hovering in the air, looking pretty weak. She then began to fall to the floor. Angelo flew up and caught her.

"Easy there, Cassidy.", Angelo said as he landed on the floor.

"Did I get them?", Cassidy asked as Angelo laid her down.

"You got them all, Cassidy.", Martin said as she pulled out a small bottle of green liquid. "Drink this."

Cassidy drank the liquid and was full of energy again.

"Thanks.", she said as she got to her feet. "I needed that!"

"What is that stuff?", Matt asked.

"Something my Uncle John made.", Angelo replied. "It restores you energy to full power."

"Cool.", Matt said as the doors behind them opened to show Nigel and the others.

"What happened in here?", Eric asked.

"Cassidy let loose some frozen fury.", Martin said with a grin.

"Frozen Fury?", Cassidy said. "I like that."

"This is nice and all, but we have to get to the girls.", Nigel said.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they took off up the stairs to get to the top of the Tower of Life. As they were heading up the stairs, the girls were busy fighting Phobos and Nerissa.

"Let's turn up the heat, shall we!", Nerissa said a she sent a volley of fireballs at the girls.

Taking a chance, Cornelia jumped forward and put up a telekinetic shield blocking the volley of fireballs. Next, was Phobos, who fired a powerful beam of energy at the telekinetic shield hoping to take out the Earth Guardian. But then Elyon jumped up and made a telekinetic shield and combined it with Cornelia's blocking the attack.

"Thanks, Elyon.", Cornelia said as they kept the shield up as Phobos kept the attack going.

"What are best friends for.", Elyon said as she helped keep the shield up.

"You can't keep that barrier up forever!", Nerissa snapped as she fired a beam of electricity at the shield along with Phobos's energy beam!

"We can try!", Elyon said as she and Cornelia put some more power into their shield.

"If anyone has any ideas, now is the time to say something!", Cornelia said.

"I say we blast then with a combined attack!", Irma said to the others that were behind Cornelia and Elyon.

"It could work.", Taranee said.

"It's worth a shot.", Hay Lin replied.

"Let's do it.", Will said as they took to the air. "Attack!"

Will, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin fired a combination of their powers at Phobos and Nerissa, stopping their onslaught! Once that happened, Cornelia and Elyon lowered their telekinetic force field, breathing a sigh of relief.

"So, is it over?", Hay Lin questioned as they waited for the smoke to clear.

"I don't know.", Will said.

Suddenly, they were hit by a powerful blast of wind and electricity, that came out from the smoke, which sent them flying against towards a hole that was made in the wall! They tried to move, but they were still stunned from the electricity that hit them. They then heard familiar laughter as the smoked cleared. Once it did, they saw that, Phobos and Nerissa were still up and ready to go another round!

"Aw. What's the matter girls?", Nerissa asked as she hit them with another thing of electricity. "Are we tired?"

"Then allow us to put you to sleep!", Phobos said as he gathered some energy in his hands. "Goodbye, Guardians! Goodbye, sister!"

"Martin.", Irma said softly. "Help."

Phobos then fired a wave of energy, along with Nerissa's lightning, at the girls sending them out of the hole in the wall screaming.

"And with that taken care of, let us finish what we started, shall we?", Phobos said as he and Nerissa began to fly up towards the ball of pure.

Suddenly, the heavy doors began to freeze over. Nerissa and Phobos looked to see the doors completely frozen. Then, without waining, the doors shattered! Phobos and Nerissa looked down to see Caleb, Eric, Mr. Huggles, Cassidy who froze the doors, and Nigel who had his right fist extended showing that it was him who smashed the doors .

"Mind if we come in?", Eric said as they all ran into the room.

"Well, it seems that the friends of the former Guardians have shown up.", Phobos said with a smirk. "A little too late to say goodbye to them that is."

"Former Guardians?", Caleb questioned. "What did yo do to them?"

"Why, we sent them on their way.", Phobos said as he pointed to the hole in the wall.

"But, unfortunately they couldn't flap those little wings of theirs.", Nerissa said with a smirk as electricity crackled around her .

"Nerissa, you didn't!", Cassidy said thinking back to what her former friend did to her, in the past. "Not again!"

"You mean she...?", Nigel said in shock. "You WITCH!"

"Now, now children.", Nerissa said. "I'd behave if I were you, unless you want to end up like them."

"Think again!"

**A/N: Are the girls really gone? If they are, can the others stop Nerissa and Phobos from putting up their Veil? Guess you'll have to read on and see.**

**Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22: The Final Battle Begins

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

Phobos and Nerissa looked towards the hole in the wall to see Angelo, Martin, and Matt hovering their. But that wasn't what scared them.

It was who they had with them!

"It can't be!", Phobos snapped.

"But it is!", Nerissa snapped. "Curse their luck!"

There they were, the Guardians and Elyon, being held by Martin, Matt, and, Angelo. A bit stunned, but okay. Matt was holding Will and Taranee by their waist, just like Martin held Irma and Hay Lin, and Angelo had Elyon and Cornelia the same way.

"I can't believe this!", Phobos snapped. "How were you able to get to them?"

"Ask Nerissa!", Martin said as he, Matt, and Angelo landed next to the others. "She should know!"

"What are you...?", the rouge Guardian began to say before she suddenly figured out what happened. "Of course! You heard them!"

"Actually, I heard Irma call out to me.", Martin replied. "I don't have this super hearing for nothing."

"So, when he said he heard Irma call out to him, the three of us flew out one of the windows and saw the girls falling.", Matt added.

"You can guess what happen after that.", Angelo said.

"You may have saved your friends, but they're to weak to put up a fight!", Phobos said with a smirk.

"Funny you should mention that.", Angelo said as he took an orb of energy out from his pocket.

Angelo then absorbed the energy from the orb, making him glow with energy.

"This is a trick my grandpa taught me."

"No!", Nerissa yelled as she knew what Angelo was about to do. "Stop him!"

Nerissa then threw a fire-ball at Angelo to stop him, but Cassidy fired her ice beam at it, freezing it!

"Not today, Rissa!", Cassidy said.

"Do it, Angelo!", Martin said as he and the others charged at Phobos and Nerissa. "We'll keep them busy!"

"Go for it!", Angelo said as he turned to Elyon. "Give me your hands Elyonj!"

"Okay.", Elyon said a bit confused as she held out her hands.

Angelo then grabbed her hands and released the extra energy he had, giving Elyon a quick recharge!

"Whoa!", Elyon said as she felt the energy run through her. "What happened?"

"That orb was full of extra energy that I store away just in case if I need a recharge in a battle.", Angelo explained. "But Grandpa Joe taught me how to give others a recharge."

Angelo then pulled out another orb of energy and absorbed the energy from that one.

"Will! Hold the Heart, and give me your hands!", Angelo said to one of his best friends.

Will then summoned forth the Heart of Kandrakar and cupped it in her hands. Angelo then placed his hands over hers and released the extra energy into the Heart, which in turn recharged all five Guardians.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!", Irma said as she felt her strenght return to her.

Just then Angelo dropped to one knee, strained from doing his trick two times in a row.

"Are you okay?", Elyon asked with worry, as she knelt down next to him.

"I'm okay.", Angelo said as he looked at his hand that was shaking a little. "Absorbing that much energy and releasing it like that twice in a row sorta puts a strain on the body. But, I'm okay."

Angelo then stood up, only to drop back down.

"You're not okay!", Elyon said. "And you're not fighting!"

"Elyon's right!", Will said as she and Elyon helped Angelo up and walked him over to one of the pillars. "You're staying here!"

"But...", Angelo began to say.

"No but's!", Elyon said as she stared him in the eye. "You're staying here! Where it's safe! I'm not going to lose you."

Angelo then looked into Elyon's eyes and saw how scared she was for him.

"Okay, fine.", Angelo said. "But if I get my strenght back, I'm jumping into the fight."

Elyon then smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"Thank you.", Elyon said.

"Just be careful.", Angelo said as he leaned back against the wall. "All of you!"

"We will.", Elyon said. "Hay Lin? Can you stay here with him?"

"No problem.", Hay Lin said as she stood next to Angelo who was sitting down.

"Thanks.", Elyon said as she along with the other Guardians flew into battle.

"This sucks!", Angelo said. "If only there was a energy source around here. Any energy source! Then I could get back into the fight!"

"Any energy source?", Hay Lin questioned as she looked up.

"Yeah! Any energy...", Angelo stopped as he looked at what Hay Lin was looking at. "Hay Lin, I like how you think!"

Hay Lin then helped Angelo to his feet and held on to him as she flew him up towards the ball of pure energy. The others, one the other hand, were doing their best to take Phobos and Nerissa down. But they were putting up a good fight! Elyon and Cassidy were fighting Nerissa with the other four Guardians, while Caleb, Matt, and Huggles were fighting Phobos with the other three Battle Warriors.

"Come fools!", Phobos said with a grin while throwing his cape to the side. "So me what you can do!"

First was Caleb, who sent energy waves at Phobos, from his sword followed by Matt's eye-beams. But, Phobos dodged both attacks and blasted them both with an energy beam. Taking a chance, Huggles jumped him from behind, grabbing him in a bear hug.

"Nice try.", Phobos said as he sent Huggles flying back with a telekinetic blast. "But not good enough!"

Phobos turned to finish Huggles off when Nigel ran up and body checked him away from Huggles, followed by Eric who ran up and began to let loose a barrage of punches and kicks on Phobos. He then finished with a round-house kick, sending him flying against the wall.

"Had enough?", Eric said as he an the other guys stood by him ready to fight.

"Barely!", Phobos growled as he stood up glowing white with pure energy.

"He's using pure energy?", Nigel questioned.

"Not good!", Eric said.

"For you it isn't!", Phobos said as he began to fire off a volley of energy balls at the guys, as they charged at him.

He first hit Huggles, as he jumped at him, sending him flying back followed by Caleb who knocked away three of the energy balls with his sword only to get hit by two of them, sending falling to the floor.

"And to think, you once were a problem for me.", Phobos grinned as he continued his assault on the others.

Matt came diving down at Phobos, firing his eye-beams at Phobos hitting him a few times, while Martin threw some of his energy charged disc at the fallen prince, only to be hit by a set of Phobos's energy balls while Matt was hit by a beam of energy, sending them crashing to the floor! Nigel jumped up at Phobos ready to give him a right hook, only to be caught by him, by his neck!

"I'm afraid not!", Phobos said as he threw Nigel against the wall.

Nigel hit the hard as he bounced off of it.

"Oh yeah! That hurt!", Nigel grunted as he got up slowly.

"Let's see how fast you are!", Eric snapped as he ran at super-speed towards Phobos!

But just as Eric was about to hit Phobos, he suddenly moved at super-speed and dodged his attack.

"What the...?", Eric began to question as he looked around for Phobos only to see him running at him at super-speed.

"Crap!", Eric said as he took off!

As they were running around the area, they kept punching and dodging each others attacks! Phobos then let out a flash of light, blinding Eric, causing him to run to stop, giving Phobos the chance to grab him and throw him against the wall, next to Nigel.

"You okay?", Nigel asked Eric as he slowly got up.

"I'll live.", Eric said as Phobos flew at them.

"And now to end this!", Phobos said as he was about to blast Nigel and Eric. "Say goodbye!"

Suddenly, Phobos was hit by a blast of pure energy, sending him flying backwards towards a wall. Surprised, Eric and Nigel looked up to where the blast came from, wondering who did it.

"Well, that answers that question.", Eric said.

Moments earlier...

"Come now girls.", Nerissa said as she faced the six of them. "Do you really think you can beat me after your last beating?"

"Last time it was you and Phobos!", Will snapped. "Now it's just you against us!"

"And you think that'll make a diffrence.", Nerissa grinned. "Don't make me laugh!"

"Laugh this off!", Irma yelled as she sent a steam of water at Nerissa.

Nerissa just held her hand up freezing the water, making an ice pillar.

"Ha, ha.", Nerissa said as she sent the ice flying back at Irma, knocking her down, with the ice pillar on top of her.

"Try this on for size!", Cornelia yelled as she sent a telekinetic wave, followed by a few chunks of wall at Nerissa.

"Not bad.", Nerissa said as she stopped the attack with her own powers. "But I can do better!"

Nerissa then made the chunks of stone come together in the shape of a hand and sent it back at Cornelia. She tried to stop it, but Nerissa was to strong as the stone hand grabbed Cornelia and held her at bay.

"And now you're down to four.", Nerissa said with a smirk.

"Any ideas, Will?", Taranee asked Will.

"I got one, but I'm going to need Irma.", Will said.

"I'll keep Nerissa busy, while you work out your plan.", Cassidy said as she flew towards her former friend.

Thinking quickly, Taranee flew towards Irma and melted the ice pillar, freeing her friend.

"Thanks Taranee.", Irma said as she got up and flew towards the others.

Meanwhile, Cassidy was taking Nerissa on, giving Will time to come up wit a plan.

"You dare use the powers I gave you against me?", Nerissa snapped as she shot a powerful flame at Cassidy.

"Gave me?", Cassidy said as she fired a funnel of wind at the flame, sending it up into the air. "You forced it into me, and then tried to turn me into you slave!"

"Details, details!", Nerissa said as she shot a thing of lightning at Cassidy as she dove down at her.

Cassidy then dodged the attack and shot a powerful water-ball at Nerissa. The water-ball hit Nerissa soaking her. Then she formed a air funnel and sent it flying at Nerissa. Seeing this Taranee flew next to Cassidy and added some fire to the air funnel, making it a flaming air funnel! The attack struck Nerissa stunning her, giving Will the opening she needed!

"Now Irma!", Will yelled as she and Irma flew at Nerissa ready to attack.

"Time for you to cool off, Nerissa!", Irma said as she shot another powerful stream of water at Nerissa, followed by Will combining her lightning with Irma's water stream, making electrified water.

"Aargh!", Nerissa yelled as the attack hit her. "When I'm done with you, you're gonna..."

Nerissa was silenced as Elyon blasted her with an extremely powerful wave of energy which sent her flying against the wall hard. As she tried to get up, Cassidy shot her with a powerful ice-beam, freezing her in a thing of ice. Seeing this, Will went over to where Cornelia was still trapped in the stone hand and shot a thing of lightning at it, freeing the Earth Guardian.

"Thanks.", Cornelia said as she flew in the air and sent the rocks flying at the frozen Nerissa. "Let's see her get out of this!"

Cornelia used her powers to form a stone dome over the frozen Nerissa, hoping that would hold her. At first it seemed that she was down for the count. But then they heard a rumbling sound coming from the stone dome she was trapped in.

"You don't think...?", Irma began to question.

She was cut off when the dome exploded sending the chunks of stone flying at the girls. But Elyon was ready as she put up a powerful force field blocking all the chunks of stone. Once the smoked cleared, the girls looked to see, Nerissa standing before then, glowing with pure energy.

"No wonder she's kicking our butts!", Taranee snapped. "She's fueled by pure energy!"

"That's right, you little brats!", Nerissa snapped as she fired a wave of energy at the girls, knocking them down, stunning them. "You hardly had a chance!"

Nerissa then walked up to the girls and shot a beam of energy from her staff at Will and Elyon. She then made them float in the air and brought them towards her.

"And with you two gone, their chances will drop to zero!", she said as she was about to finish off Elyon and Will.

But before she could do anything, Nerissa was hit by a beam of pure energy, sending her flying to the wall, releasing Will and Elyon from her hold. They both looked up to see where the beam came from.

"I should of known.", Will said as she slowly stood up.

"Never a dull moment.", Elyon said.

_Moments earlier..._

"We're almost there.", Hay Lin said as she flew Angelo towards the pure energy ball. "Just a little bit further."

As they were getting closer to the pure energy ball, Angelo looked down to see the others getting beaten by Phobos and Nerissa. At first he didn't know how they were doing it! But the he saw them both begin to glow with pure energy.

"Well, that explains that.", Angelo said as Hay Lin stopped flying.

"Here we are!", Hay Lin said as she hovered there in front of the pure energy ball.

Angelo then touched the pure energy ball and absorbed as much energy as he could. Feeling then energy, Hay Lin let Angelo go as he continued to absorb the pure energy.

"Just a bit more.", Angelo said as he was just about finished. "There! That's enough!"

Angelo then began to glow with pure energy, and was ready to fight!

"Thanks, Hay Lin.", Angelo said as he turned to face her.

"No problem!", Hay Lin said. "You gonna be okay with all that pure energy in you?"

"I think so.", Angelo said. "I've been taught how to use it. So, I should be okay."

Angelo then looked down to see Phobos about to take out Nigel and Eric and Nerissa about to take out Elyon and Will. He then fired a energy beam at Phobos, sending him flying towards the wall, and one at Nerissa sending her flying towards another wall. He then landed down to the floor, ready to fight.

"Welcome to the party.", Eric said.

"Some party.", Angelo replied.

"Are you okay?", Elyon asked.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "I'm fully charged and ready to go."

Just then Phobos and Nerissa got to their feet, and were angry.

"I say we finish this!", Nerissa said as she glowed with pure energy.

"I couldn't agree more!", Phobos said doing the same thing.

"I don't think I can take then alone.", Angelo said. "Even with all this power."

"Well, we barely can do anything to them as long as they're powered by pure energy!", Caleb replied.

"I can give some pure energy to at least one of you.", Angelo said. "What do you say, Cassidy? Up for one more round with Nerissa?"

"Oh yeah!", Cassidy said as she stepped up to Angelo.

"Why Cassidy?", Elyon asked.

"Sorry Elyon, but you're the Heart of your world.", Angelo explained. "If I were to give you anymore power, it may do you more harm than good. Same goes for you and the girls, Will and Matt."

"That makes sense.", Taranee said. "We have enough power as it is. To much can be dangerous."

"Just be careful.", Elyon said.

"I will.", Angelo said as he stepped up to Cassidy. "You ready?"

Cassidy only nodded as she held out her hands. Angelo then placed his hands over her and gave her enough pure energy so that they were dead even in power.

"Let's end this.", Cassidy said as they both turned to face Phobos and Nerissa.

"Now you're talking!", Angelo said.

As the others stood back, Angelo and Cassidy took to the sky along with Phobos and Nerissa. They flew over the ball of pure energy so not to disturb it. Once high enough, they just stared each other down knowing that one way or another, this battle was going to end today!

"Never thought that I'd be fighting you like this, old friend.", Nerissa said with a sly smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, old friend.", Cassidy said with a smile of her own.

"I'm going to tale great pleasure in destroying you!", Phobos said with smirk.

"Keep dreaming, Phobos.", Angelo said as he glared at the man in front of him.

Before anyone knew it, the four of them disappeared.

**A/N: What a battle! Just when you thought the villains were going to win, Hay Lin's smart thinking helps save the gang. And now it's Angelo and Cassidy against Phobos and Nerissa. This is it! The final battle! Wish them luck!**

**They're gonna need it.**


	23. Chapter 23: Elyon's Zenith

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

Elyon, Will, and the others looked up at the sky wondering where Cassidy, Angelo, Nerissa, and Phobos went when they vanished. Matt looked over at the three Battle Warriors standing next to their girlfriends. He also noticed that they were looking up at the sky. But what got his attention was the fact that their eyes were moving back and forth, like they were watching something.

"What are you guys looking at?", Matt asked.

"Angelo and Cassidy fight Phobos and Nerissa.", Martin answered.

"You can see them?", Irma questioned.

"Can't you guys?", Eric asked.

"No.", Caleb said.

"How can you three see them?", Will asked.

"We just focused our energy to see them.", Nigel explained while looking up at the battle before them.

"You see with all that pure energy running through them, they're stronger and faster.", Martin explained. "So fast that normal people can't see them, without the right training."

"So we just have to focus our power to see them?", Taranee questioned.

"Just focus your powers.", Eric replied. "You'll get the hang of it."

Suddenly, Cassidy and Nerissa appeared on hovering just a feet above the ground throwing punches and kicks at each other at great speed, surprising all but the Battle Warriors. They then vanished again. Doing what Eric said, they began to focus their power to try and see the battles before them. Just then Angelo and Phobos appeared, at a distance, throwing punches and kicks at each other at great speed. They then vanished again.

"I can see them!", Caleb said as he saw Angelo and Phobos fight.

"Me too!", Will said.

"Same here!", Matt said.

"Go Cassidy!", Hay Lin cheered as she and the others began to see their friends battle.

"Angelo.", Elyon said softly as she watched him fight her brother who was wailing on Angelo, who was blocking each of his attacks.

"What's the matter boy?", Phobos questioned as he continued to throw punches and kicks at Angelo. "To afraid to fight back?"

"No.", Angelo said with a sly smile. "Just waiting to make my move."

Angelo then grabbed Phobos's right arm, as he threw a hard right punch!

"Release me!", Phobos demanded!

"Sure thing.", Angelo said. "But first...!"

Angelo then began to spin around and around, while still holding Phobos. He then aimed Phobos upwards and let him go, sending him flying into the air. Next was Cassidy who was matching Nerissa hit for hit.

"I see you haven't forgotten what you learned from Joe and his father, Cass!", Nerissa said as she threw a volley of punches at Cassidy.

"I've learned a few new tricks too, Rissa!", Cassidy said as she knocked Nerissa's arms away, followed by a back-flip kick, sending her flying into the air. "Like that!"

"Sweet move!", Irma said as they watch the battle unfold.

Meanwhile, Phobos and Nerissa were trying to stop themselves from flying up to far, for fear of going into the planets higher atmosphere. Just then, Angelo and Cassidy appeared above them, surprising them! Before Nerissa and Phobos could do anything, Cassidy and Angelo gathered up a large amount of energy and fired a powerful blast of energy at them. Once it hit them, Phobos and Nerissa were sent crashing back to the floor of the top of the Tower of Life! As the others watched where Phobos and Nerissa fell, Angelo and Cassidy landed in front of them. Just then, the glow of pure energy faded from Angelo and Cassidy.

"Well, there goes our power boost.", Angelo said.

"It was fun though.", Cassidy said with a grin.

"Dang gone right it was!", Angelo said as they high-fived each other.

As they turned to face the others, Elyon ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm okay, Elyon.", Angelo said as he held Elyon in his arms. "We've beaten the AoE and Metamoor is safe."

"I'm just glad you're okay.", Elyon said as she looked up at him with a small smile as a few tears began to flow down her face.

"Aw, Elyon.", Angelo said as he held her closer.

"Nice work, kicking Nerissa's butt there, Cassidy.", Cornelia said to the former Guardian.

"Of cource, I would have done just as good a job. Maybe even better.", Irma said with a smile.

"What ever you say, Irma.", Cassidy said with a grin.

"So, I guess we round up the AoE and haul them off to the Infinite City Prison.", Will said.

"The sooner the better.", Taranee said.

"I hear you there.", Nigel replied.

Just then they heard laughing. Everyone turned to see Phobos and Nerissa standing up slowly. But their aura of pure energy was really low.

"We're not done yet!", Phobos declared.

"What does it take to beat these two?", Martin questioned as he and everybody else prepared for another round.

"Give it up, you two!", Will said. "You're low on power! We all can see it! Fighting now, won't get you anywhere."

"Who says we were attacking?", Nerissa asked as she stood next to Phobos.

They both then raised their hands towards the pure energy ball. They then clinched their hand into a fist. Suddenly, to the kids surprise, the pure energy ball began to drop slowly!

"What the...?", Matt questioned. "What gives Nerissa?"

"Simple really.", Nerissa said. "Me and Phobos used the last of our power to let the ball drop. Once it hits, all of Metamoor will trapped in our Veil!"

"And seeing as you're out of pure energy, nothing can stop it's slow decent.", Phobos laughed.

"Anybody got any ideas?", Angelo asked.

"I do.", Elyon said as she flew up towards the pure energy ball.

"Elyon wait!", Cornelia said to her best friend.

But before her and Angelo were close enough to her, Elyon made a force field, keeping everybody trapped in a dome of light.

"What are you doing?", Angelo yelled as he began to beat on the force field.

"I'm going to try and stop the pure energy from touching the Tower of Life.", Elyon replied. "I'm the Heart of Metamoor. It's my duty to protect this world."

Not saying another word, Elyon flew up to the the pure energy ball and went inside it.

"Elyon!", Angelo and Cornelia cried out as they saw what she just did!

At first nothing was happening. Which had everyone scared for Elyon.

"Looks like my sister bit off more than she could chew!", Phobos laughed along with Nerissa.

They both were silenced by Cornelia when she sent them flying towards a wall with a telekinetic wave.

"That's one way to shut then up.", Angelo said.

Inside the ball of pure energy, Elyon was trying to find a way to deal with the power that surrounded her. Then it came to her!

"If Angelo can absorb this energy, then so can I!", she said as she braced herself. "Here goes everything!"

Elyon then began to absorb the pure energy. At first she was having no problems. But then she started to feel the strain of the pure energy's power, as well as the power she had as the Heart of her world. She started to feel the pain from it.

"I can't stop!", she yelled. "Not now! Please God! Give me the strenght to do this!"

She then began to think of all the people that would suffer if she failed! Her parents, who adopted her and kept her safe for most of her life. The people of Metamoor, who have suffered at the hands of Phobos for years, her friends, who she loved and knew would be there for her if she needed them. Her best friend, Cornelia, who she loved like a sister. And finally, Angelo. Who she cared for deeply, and made her feel strong and brave when she was scared. She then felt something strange inside herself trying to come out. It felt like new found energy as she began to absorb more of the pure energy with no problems. She then knew what had happened.

_She had reach her Zenith!_

Suddenly, the pure energy ball began to grow smaller and smaller. As it grew smaller, it began to take shape.

"What's going on up there?", Will questioned.

"I don't know.", Taranee said. "But it looks like, Elyon is... absorbing the pure energy!"

"What? No!", Angelo yelled. "That's to dangerous! No living being should absorb that much power, when they already have a lot of power in them already!"

"What'll happen to her?", Cornelia asked.

"That much power can destroy her!", Angelo said scaring the others.

"We have to do something!", Hay Lin cried.

"It's to late, Hay Lin.", Eric said. "She's absorbed to much already."

"There may be a way to save her!", Angelo said.

"How?", Caleb asked. "What do we have to do?"

"Martin. I need you to blow a hole in Elyon's force field!", Angelo said to his fellow Battle Warrior.

"On it!", Martin said as he touched a part of the force field and began to charge it with a great amount of energy.

"Will! Cassidy! Get ready to fly through the hole that's about to be made!", Angelo said to his friends. "Everybody else, stay here!"

"Get ready!", Martin said as he jumped back from where he charged the force field at and pulled out a disc.

Martin then charged the disc full of energy and threw it at the spot where he charged the force field at blowing a nice size hole in it.

"Let's move!", Angelo said as he along with Will and Cassidy flew out through the hole, before it closed back up.

"Good luck guys.", Irma said as she prayed for their safety.

Once the three of them got to the pure energy ball, it had taken shape. And it was a familiar shape they knew.

"She absorbed the pure energy!", Will said fearing for her friend.

"We can get it out of her!", Angelo said. "That's why I need you two."

"What do we need to do?", Cassidy asked.

"First, I need Will to press the Heart of Kandrakar on Elyon's forehead.", Angelo told Will.

Will did as Angelo said and placed the Heart on Elyon's forehead.

"Cassidy, place your hands on top of Will's.", Angelo told Cassidy.

"Now what?", Cassidy asked as she placed her hands on top of Will's.

"Now we're gonna return all the pure energy back to their home worlds.", Angelo said.

"But how?", Will asked. "We haven't been to half the worlds Nerissa's been to, to get all this energy!"

"But I have!", Cassidy said. "And seeing as I was once a Keeper of the Heart, I can help send them back!"

"That's the plan!", Angelo said, as he held on to Elyon bracing her for what was about to happen. "Okay, you two. Focus on every world you two have been to."

Will and Cassidy then focused on every world they have been to. The others looked up to see folds open up in the sky. And there were a lot!

"What in world?", Matt questioned.

"It's Will and Cassidy!", Taranee said. "They're opening folds to every world the AoE took pure energy from!"

Everybody loked at Taranee with questionable looks.

"Hello!", Taranee said. "Mental link!"

"Oooooh.", everyone said before looking back up at the others.

"And now to send all this pure energy back to where it belongs!", Angelo said as he began to absorb the pure energy from Elyon, who looked like she was all energy.

Bit by bit Angelo took the pure energy from Elyon and ran it through his body and sent the energy out his other hand to what ever world it belong to. As he was doing this Elyon was going from being a white energy being, to a yellow energy being. At that moment, Angelo, Will, and Cassidy knew what had happened to Elyon.

_She had reached her Zenith!_

"That's the last of it!", Angelo said as he sent the last of the pure energy back to it's home world. "Close them up ladies!"

Will and Cassidy then closed all the folds they opened. The three of them then landed back down to where the others were, seeing as Elyon's force field was gone.

"What happened to her?", Cornelia asked as her best friend was floating in front of them.

"You know what happened when we reached our Zenith?", Will asked.

"You mean this is hers?", Hay Lin asked in shock.

"So, her element is energy.", Martin figured. "So, how do we bring her back?"

"Well, when we were like this, it was you guys who brought us back when you called out to us.", Will said as she looked at Cassiy and Matt.

"Well, let's give it a go.", Angelo said as he turned towards Elyon. "Elyon!"

"Elyon, wake up!", Cornelia called to her friend. "Come back to us!"

Everyone cried out to Elyon, hoping she'd hear them. Praying she would come back from where ever she was. Not knowing what else to do, Angelo walked up to Elyon and placed his right hand on the side of her face gently, hoping she would feel it.

"Please come back to us, Elyon.", Angelo pleaded. "Please come back to me."

**A/N: Poor Elyon. Will she be able to come back to those she loves? Or will she be stuck like this? Let's hope for the best. The final chapter's up next folks! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Please review.**


	24. Chapter 24: Family

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**

"Where am I?", a blond hair girl said as she looked around the dark area with her blue eyes. "How did I get here! For that matter, who am I?"

The girl kept walking and walking in the darkness, trying to remember who she was, where she came from, and why she was there in the darkness.

"Elyon!", a male voice yelled getting her attention.

"Elyon?", the girl questioned as she looked around. "I wonder who that is. And why does that voice sound familiar"

"Come back to us Elyon!", a female voice cried.

"That voice sounds familiar too!", the girl said as she looked up.

"Elyon!", called out another voice.

"Elyon!"

"Elyon!"

"Elyon!"

Over and over, the girl heard all these voices call out for this "Elyon" girl. She was so confused.

"Who is this Elyon, that these voices keep calling for?", the girl questioned as she stood there pondering everything.

_Then it hit her!_

"Am I Elyon?", the girl questioned, surprising herself.

The girl then closed her eyes and tried to focus her mind. At first, she saw nothing. But, then everything came back to her like a tidal wave. Who she was! Where she came from. And final, how she got to where she is.

"I'm Elyon!", she said out loud. "And those voices, are my friends! I must of reach my Zenith!"

"Elyon!", a familiar female voice called out to her. "Come back to us Elyon!"

"Cornelia!", Elyon said happy to remember her best friend's voice.

Elyon then felt something warm touch the side of her face.

"Please come back to us, Elyon.", a familiar male voice pleaded. "Please come back to me."

"Angelo!", Elyon said with a happy smile.

Elyon then closed her eyes and focused on the voices of her friends. She then felt herself begin to float in the air once she heard Angelo's voice again. The further up she went, the warmer she felt. She opened her eyes to see a bright yellow light. When she was close enough to it, she closed her eyes, from it being so bright.

"Elyon?", a voice called out to her gently. "Can you hear me?"

Elyon opened her eyes slowly to see Angelo and Cornelia looking down at her with worried looks on their faces. But they breathed a sigh of relief when they saw her awake.

"Hey guys.", Elyon said softly with a small smile.

"Welcome back.", Angelo said as he brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"It's good to be back.", Elyon said as she slowly sat up.

Elyon then felt Angelo wrap her arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again.", Angelo said as he held her.

"Don't worry.", Elyon said as she returned the hug. "I don't plan on doing something like that for a long time."

"You better not.", Angelo said before he kissed her.

Elyon then felt another set of arms wrap around her. She looked to see that it was Cornelia.

"I'm okay, Cornelia.", Elyon said.

"I'm just glad you're okay.", Cornelia said as a few tears flowed down her face.

Then Hay Lin joined in on the hug, followed by Irma, Taranee and Will.

"Girls!", Angelo said. "You're crushing us!"

"Aw shut up and take it like a man!", Irma joked.

"A little help here guys!", Angelo said to the boys.

"Sorry, dude!", Eric laughed. "You're on your own!"

Angelo then heard Elyon giggling. Soon it turned into laughter. Seeing that made him start laughing as well as the others. Angelo then saw than Elyon was crying.

"You okay Elyon?", Angelo asked causing the girls to stop their group hug.

"I'm fine.", Elyon said. "Really."

"Then why are you crying?", Hay Lin asked.

"Because I'm happy.", Elyon said as she stood up.

"You're gonna have to explain that one.", Irma said.

"For the longest time I was sad because my brother, who's my only family, member was evil.", Elyon explained. "I felt so miserable and alone sometimes."

"Aw, Elyon.", Cornelia said to her best friend.

"But now, just now, I see that I'm not alone.", Elyon said with a smile. "You guys are my family! All of you! And Ratthor, Vathek, Drake, Aldern, Sandpit, and Gargoyle! Not to mention my adoptive parents! Phobos may be my birth brother, but you all are more family to me than he every was."

"You just now se that?", Will asked with a grin.

"You should of known that by now.", Cornelia said as she wrapped an arm around Elyon.

"Corny's right!", Irma said. "We're a family! And don't you forget it!"

"I won't.", Elyon said with a smile.

"This is one heck of a family.", Nigel said with a grin.

"And Phobos is the black sheep.", Eric joked.

"Now see, I though that was Irma.", Angelo joked.

Angelo then felt a ball of water hit him in the back of the head, followed by Irma laughing.

"I kind of had that coming, huh?", Angelo asked Will.

"Yep.", Will said with a grin.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm up for heading home.", Matt said.

"Then let's round up the AoE, put them behind bars, and head home.", Cassidy said.

"Yeah.", Elyon said smiling. "Let's head home."

_Will's POV_

And that's what happened. Elyon stopped the pure energy ball from dropping onto the Tower of Life and saved all of Metamoor. The AoE are in the Infinite City Prison. The scary party of all this is that we all most lost Elyon, but...

_Normal POV_

"What are you doing, Will?", Angelo asked one of his best friends as he was walking up to her.

"Um... Giving my _Near the End Point of View_.", Will replied.

"Yeah but why are you doing it, when this story is about us Battle Warriors?", Angelo questioned. "If anything, I should do the near the end Point of View."

"Ha!", Will laughed.

"Ha?", Angelo questioned

"Yeah! Ha!", Will said. "I always do the _Near the End Point of View_."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?", Angelo questioned as they were face to face with each other smirking.

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

Just then, Matt, Nigel, Taranee, Cornelia, and Caleb came walking up to them.

"Um... guys?", Matt said getting their attention.

"What?", they both asked as they turned towards the Regent of Earth.

"It's time for the ending.", Nigel replied.

"Say what?", Angelo and Will questioned in surprise.

"Sorry, but you two took up so much time arguing, that you used up the near end Point of View time.", Taranee explained.

"This is your fault you know.", Angelo said to Will.

"My fault?", Will snapped. "You're the one who came and interrupted me!"

"But the story is about me and the guys!", Angelo replied.

"Blah, blah, blah!", Will said as they all were walking off. "I'm Angelo and I'm a big baby because I can't do the _Near the End Point of View_!"

"If you weren't one of my best friends, I'd pop you right upside the head.", Angelo said.

"Then do it!", Will said playfully while taking a boxing position. "You don't scare me!"

As they were walking away, Irma, Martin, Hay Lin, and Eric came up and...

"And now, here's the ending!", Eric and Martin said with a smile.

"We hope you enjoy it!", Hay Lin and Irma said cheerfully.

"Oh no they didn't!", Angelo said as he heard the them.

"Get'em!", Will said as she and Angelo ran towards them.

"Oh, oh!", Hay Lin said.

"Busted!", Eric said.

"Run!", Irma said as they both took off running.

"Don't have to tell me twice!", Martin said as he ran along side Irma.

"Oh brother.", Caleb said as he rubbed his forehead.

"Hold up guys!", Cornelia called out to them. "Come on Caleb!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!", Caleb said as he ran next to Cornelia.

As they all ran off, Elyon came walking up calmly, dressed in the same outfit Angelo gave her.

"Here's the ending folks!", she said smiling. "Hope you enjoy it!"

She then began to walk off only to stop and turn back and...

"Thank you for reading our story.", she said with a curtsy.

_Normal POV_

_One week later, the night off the dance..._

Friday came around and everyone was at the dance having a great time. And why shouldn't they? They had beaten the Alliance of Evil, saved Metamoor, Earth, Kandrakar, and the known worlds. But right now, that was the last thing on their minds, for they were at the dance enjoying themselves like normal teenagers should. All the guys were in suits and the girls were in dresses. To them, it felt good to be doing something besides fighting an evil prince, or rouge Guardian.

"So, how are thing between your grandparents?", Irma asked Martin as they slow danced to the music.

"There doing great.", Martin said with a smile. "They're spending a lot of time together. They're really happy."

"So how does it feel to have a former Guardian for a grandmother?", Irma asked.

"It's pretty cool.", Martin said. "The last time I saw her, we talked about all kinds of things."

"Sounds like things are going great for you oh great Battle Warrior.", Irma said with a smile.

"I guess so, my lovely Water Guardian.", Martin said with a grin before they kissed.

"Look at those two.", Cornelia said as she and Caleb looked towards Irma and Martin. "To think, a while ago, Irma wanted nothing to do with Martin."

"And look at them now.", Caleb said as they danced to the music. "They're together and happy."

"I guess what they say is true.", Cornelia said. "Life is full of surprises."

"On that I think we all can agree.", Caleb said before they kissed.

"This is a very interesting life, Hay Lin.", Eric said to Hay Lin as they danced.

"It is?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Yeah.", Eric said. "We get to go fight the forces of evil and still have time to spend with each other."

"You know Eric.", Hay Lin began to say. "At first, I didn't know what to think about you being a Battle Warrior. But now, I think it's a good thing."

"Really?", Eric asked.

"Uh-huh.", she said. "Now I have someone special to share my double life with, besides the girls."

"I like that.", eric said before they kissed.

"So, Cassidy.", Peter said to Cassidy. "I've been meaning to tell you something."

"What's that, Pete?", Cassidy asked.

"I... like you. A lot.", Peter said. "I know that we've only been dating for a few weeks, but I..."

Peter was cut off as Cassidy kissed him.

"I feel the same way.", Cassidy said as she rested her head on his shoulder and continued to dance.

'Sweet!', Peter thought to himself as held Cassidy close.

"It's about time.", Taranee said as she saw what happened between her brother and Cassidy. "All week Peter has been talking about how he felt about Cassidy."

"And now they're togther.", Nigel replied. "I seem to remember a time when you went punk to impress me."

"I can't believe you're bringing that up.", Taranee said with a grin.

"Why not?", Nigel questioned. "I thought your hair was kind of cute."

"Then maybe I'll wear it like that for Halloween.", Taranee said as she looked Nigel in his eyes, while he was looking into hers.

They then shared a kiss as they danced the night way.

"Man, those last few months were tough!", Matt said as he and Will danced. "If it wasn't the AoE, it was the mid-terms and homework!"

"Yeah.", Will said. "But at least we had the guys to help when they did."

"I hate to think what would of happened if they didn't show up when you and the girls were about to go into your elemental forms.", Matt said. "I could of lost you, Will."

"I know.", Will said. "It scares me every time I transform. I think all five of us get scared. The thought of having to transform into our elemental forms and not being able to come back from it scares me."

"Just promise me that you won't do it, unless you truly have no choice.", Matt said to his girlfriend. "The thought of you not being able to come back from it scares me too."

"Oh, Matt.", Will said before kissing him. "I promise."

They then shared another kiss.

"This is nice.", Elyon said as she danced with Angelo. "No royal duties, no studying for any test."

"Just you, me, and our friends enjoying ourselves at a normal teen dance.", Angelo said as they danced. "But you know, I wouldn't mind spending sometime with you on Metamoor."

"I'd like that.", Elyon said with a smile. "I'd like that a lot."

"Then how about this weekend?", Angelo suggested.

"Really?", Elyon said with a hopeful look on her face.

"Really.", Angelo said earning a hug from Elyon.

"I can't wait!", she said happily.

"Me neither.", Angelo said as they went back to dancing.

"Angelo?"

"Yeah, Elyon?"

"I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"For bringing me back from my Zenith.", Elyon said as she looked up at him. "I heard the others call out to me, but it was your voice that helped me come back. I don't know what I would of done if you weren't there."

"You'd of came back.", Angelo said. "You're stronger than you give yourself credit for, Elyon. Don't ever forget it."

"I won't.", Elyon said witrh a smile. "Now let's enjoy the rest of the dance."

"Yes, you majesty.", Angelo said getting a small laugh out of Elyon. "But first..."

Angelo then leaned down and kissed Elyon with all the feelings he had for her, to which she returned with all the feelings she had for Angelo. For the rest of the dance our heroes had the time of their lives, for they knew that sooner or later some kind of evil would rear it's ugly head. And when it does, those young heroes would be ready to fight it.

**The End**

**A/N: And that folks is my story of the The Mystic Teenage Battle Warriors. I hope you enjoyed it, cause I sure enjoyed writing it. Now I'm off to work on another story. Keep a look out for my next story.**

**Please review.**


End file.
